A nova garota
by t.darcy
Summary: O tímido adolescente Edward Cullen se apaixona pela nova garota do colégio, Bella Swan. O problema, além da falta de coragem dele em falar com a garota de seus sonhos, é que ela fez amizade com a 'turma' que despreza meninos como Edward.
1. Chapter 1

_**A nova garota**_

 **Resumo** : O tímido adolescente Edward Cullen se apaixona pela nova garota do colégio, Bella Swan. O problema, além da falta de coragem dele em falar com a garota de seus sonhos, é que ela fez amizade com a _'turma'_ que _despreza_ Edward.

 **OBS: Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 _ **Agosto de 2014**_

 _ **EPOV**_

Eu escuto e reconheço o som da risada _dela,_ mesmo antes de me virar para vê-la. É o suficiente pra fazer meu coração disparar.

Eu sigo de cabeça baixa até minha mesa no refeitório. Meu amigo Ben e Angela, sua namorada, já estão sentados lá. Eu os cumprimento com um aceno, coloco a bandeja na mesa e me sento. Como todos os dias, do meu lugar eu tenho uma visão privilegiada de onde ela está sentada junto com seus amigos. Incluindo aquele _babaca_ do Mike.

Mike não esconde de ninguém o quanto ele a quer, mas eu acho que nada aconteceu entre eles. Eu não posso nem pensar que sim...

 _Não!_

 _Eles são só amigos!_

Ele deveria voltar sua atenção para Jéssica, que vive ansiando por ele.

 _Será que esse idiota não percebe que Bella não quer nada com ele?_

Bella.

Minha Bella.

É assim que eu a chama nos meus sonhos, minhas fantasias.

Desde o primeiro dia que eu a vi no colégio, parece que algo mudou dentro de mim. Ela é a pessoa que domina meus pensamentos desde o segundo em que eu acordo até o último antes de dormir. Mas não é suficiente. Ela invade os meus sonhos também.

Ela é a criatura mais linda que eu já vi. E não estou falando apenas de beleza exterior. Ela é uma pessoa bondosa, corajosa e que não desmerece ninguém. _Como os amigos dela fazem_ , eu penso.

Ela se mudou para Forks há pouco mais de quatro meses, no final do nosso penúltimo ano do ensino médio. O pai dela, Charlie, é o chefe de polícia da cidade e ele sofreu um ataque cardíaco recentemente. Bella veio para cuidar dele. Ela morava com a mãe em Jacksonville, na Flórida.

Desde que chegou, Bella se tornou amiga do grupo mais popular de _Forks High School_ , os atletas Alec, Mike e Tyler, e as meninas Jéssica, Lauren e Jane. Mas ela não é como eles, que esnobam os demais alunos, especialmente os _geeks_ , como eu.

É assim que eles me chamam, só porque eu prefiro ler, ouvir música e jogar alguns _games_ ao invés de viver 24 horas em função de algum esporte. Além disso, minha aparência contribui pra isso. Meu corpo é magro, não tão musculoso quanto o dos atletas, eu uso óculos e adoro minhas camisas de bandas e personagens de desenhos e filmes.

Mas Bella sempre foi muito educada e gentil comigo em nossas poucas interações. Como ela chegou em Forks no final do ano letivo, eu tive pouco contato com ela. _Bem_...ela teve pouco contato comigo, mas eu tenho que admitir que a persigo pelos corredores do colégio, tentando pegar um vislumbre dela em toda oportunidade que posso.

O nosso último ano letivo começou há uma semana. E para minha grande surpresa, receio e alegria – _sim, tudo misturado_ -, Bella se sentou ao meu lado em nossa primeira aula da Biologia, na qual o professor Banner nos informou que a pessoa que estava ao nosso lado naquele momento seria o parceiro de laboratório para o resto do ano.

Eu me lembro da minha reação vergonhosa naquele dia. Eu mal consigo falar mais de uma palavra com ela sem gaguejar ou ficar babando.

-E-E-

 **Uma semana atrás...**

 _Assim que o professor Banner pronuncia tais palavras, minha cabeça se vira violentamente para o lado e eu imagino que meus olhos estejam arregalados._

 _Ela está me olhando, também, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Os lábios que atormentam meus sonhos, dia e noite. Eu quero aqueles lábios em..._

 _Pare, Edward! Eu me recrimino._

 _Sacudo a cabeça, para não me perder em minhas fantasias._

 _Escuto Bella rindo baixinho e olho pra ela de novo. Eu amo o som da sua risada._

 _Ela não está rindo de mim por maldade, mas é como se ela...eu não sei._

" _Eu...eu...Olha, Bella. Se você quiser mudar de lugar...e outro parceiro...tudo bem", eu falo cabisbaixo._

 _O sorriso que estava em seu rosto vai embora._

" _Eu não preciso mudar, Edward. Tenho certeza que formaremos uma ótima dupla", ela fala com o sorriso voltando ao seu rosto._

 _Eu apenas aceno em concordância, mas não consigo dizer mais nada._

 _Nós dois olhamos pra frente e prestamos atenção no professor, que está falando lá na frente._

-E-E-

 _Sim, não um grande momento, certo?_

Eu já sou tímido e quieto normalmente, mas quando Bella está perto, eu mal consigo dizer mais três palavras seguidas.

 _Eu deveria ter aproveitado o momento para conversar mais com ela_.

Pelo menos nesse ano nós teremos mais aulas juntos. Somos parceiros em Biologia nas segundas, quartas e sextas-feiras. Como somos parceiros de laboratório, temos que sentar juntos. E nas terças e sextas-feiras nós temos Literatura, sem parceria nesta classe.

 _Mas pelo menos eu posso vê-la_.

"Edward?", eu escuto alguém chamando meu nome. Ben.

"Oi, Ben".

"Cara, eu estou chamando seu nome há horas", ele fala rindo.

"Desculpe", eu dou de ombros.

"Você quer passar lá em casa depois do colégio? Quero te mostrar aquele game que te falei".

"Vamos ver. Hoje ou amanhã. Eu te aviso", eu falo e ele acena.

Meus olhos se voltam para a mesa de Bella. Ela está escutando o que as outras garotas conversam, mas não parece muito atenta. Seus dedos estão enrolando aqueles cachos lindos e ela tem um olhar distraído no rosto.

 _Aqueles cachos._

 _O que eu não daria pra poder enfiar minhas mãos neles e senti-los? Parecem tão macios..._

De repente, Bella vira seu rosto e olha diretamente pra mim.

 _Merda, ela me pegou olhando._

 _De novo_.

 _Ela vai pensar que eu sou um perseguidor louco_.

Mas ela sorri timidamente e eu faço o mesmo, sem nem perceber. Nossa conexão é interrompida por Mike, que coloca sua cabeça na frente do rosto dela e a faz desviar os olhos de mim.

O resto do intervalo se passa sem mais nenhum grande momento e eu me forço a comer meu almoço. Meu estômago se revira de ansiedade, pois a próxima aula é Biologia e Bella vai se sentar ao meu lado.

Faltando uns 10 minutos para a classe, eu saio do refeitório, faço minha higiene bucal e caminho para a sala de aula. Coloco meus fones de ouvido e escuto _Linkin Park_ enquanto a aula não começa.

Poucos minutos depois, mais alunos começam a chegar. Eu vejo Bella entrar pela porta e caminhar até nossa mesa. Eu retiro meus fones quando ela se senta ao meu lado.

"Oi, Edward", ela me cumprimenta com um lindo sorriso.

"Oi. Bella"

Silêncio.

 _Fale mais alguma coisa, idiota_. Eu me recrimino.

Por mais tímido que eu seja, não sou tão idiota assim, pra ficar sem palavras na frente de uma garota. Pelo menos eu nunca fui assim com Bree.

Bree foi a única namorada que tive.

"Como foi seu fim de semana?", Bella pergunta.

"Hum, foi bom. Normal. Nada muito empolgante", eu confesso. Ela acena. "E você? Como foi o seu?", eu pergunto timidamente.

"Bem, o sábado foi divertido. Eu fui a Port Angeles com as meninas. Fomos ao cinema. No domingo e fiquei em casa. Sem fazer muita coisa porque Charlie foi pescar com seus amigos e eu fiquei sozinha", ela dá de ombros.

"Oh". Eu tento me concentrar em falar mais, mas Bella está tão perto e eu consigo sentir seu perfume. O cheiro me lembra... _morangos e baunilha_. _Delicioso_. Eu olho para seu pescoço e tenho um intenso desejo de enfiar meu rosto bem ali e...

 _Pare! Idiota_! Eu já começo a sentir meu pau se contrair e a última coisa que quero é que Bella pense que eu sou um _tarado_.

"Han...E Charlie, quer dizer, o chefe Swan, está bem?", eu pergunto a primeira coisa que me vem à cabeça.

"Sim, ele está bem. Já se recuperou totalmente", eu responde alegremente.

Nós não temos chance de conversar mais, pois o Sr. Banner entra na sala e nos manda abrir nossos livros. Eu passo a próxima hora me revezando entre prestar atenção na aula e olhar de soslaio para Bella. Ela está concentrada nas explicações do professor, fazendo anotações em seu caderno. Quando o sinal toca, o professor nos entrega uma folha e diz que é a primeira tarefa avaliativa. Cada dupla terá duas semanas para concluir e apresentar em sala.

Bella pega a nossa folha e coloca no meio da mesa.

"Então, quando você quer começar?", ela pergunta e crava os dentes no seu lábio inferior.

 _Porra, ela faz isso de vez em quando e me deixa completamente louco de tesão!_

 _Responda, Edward_!

"Ainda essa semana, se você quiser", eu sugiro. Ela parece estar pensando ou indecisa. "Ou não. Pode...hum, pode ser quando você quiser", eu acrescento nervosamente.

"Não. Tudo bem. Estou pensando se a gente trabalha lá em minha casa ou na sua. Charlie já voltou a trabalhar e estou tentando lembrar os horários de seus turnos na delegacia".

"Oh. Se você não se importar pode ser em minha casa. Meus pais trabalham o dia todo e nós teremos a casa só pra gente", eu digo e vejo os olhos lindos de Bella se alargarem. "Não! Eu...Eu quero dizer que nós...que eles não vão atrapalhar nosso estudo".

"Claro, Edward. Pode ser na sua casa", ela concorda e me oferece um pequeno sorriso.

"Que tal na sexta-feira depois da escola? Nós temos o último período juntos e podemos ir direto pra minha casa. Se você puder, é claro. Eu não sei se você tem já tem algum compromisso com seus amigos ou...", e me calo antes que eu fale mais besteira.

"Eu não tenho nada combinado com ninguém", ela responde. "Começamos na sexta-feira, então".

Eu aceno, sorrindo. Ela começa a guardar seu material e eu já começo a sentir falta dela.

"Tchau. Até amanhã, Edward".

"Até mais, Bella", eu a vejo caminhar pra fora da sala e me apresso para não em atrasar para a próxima classe.

No corredor, eu ainda estou fechando minha mochila quando eu bato de frente em algo...ou melhor, alguém. _O alguém_ me empurra pra trás, me fazendo bater na parede.

"Olha por onde anda, _nerd_!"

Eu olho pra cima e vejo um Tyler irritado. Mike está logo atrás dele, rindo.

"Não é como se eu trombei em você de propósito, Tyler", eu retruco.

Tyler sai andando, mas ainda resmungando e xingando.

 _Babacas_!

Tyler é pior deles. Ele se acha o melhor do colégio e Mike o segue como um cachorrinho. Eu fico tentando descobri o motivo de Bella andar com eles. Na verdade, na frente dela, eles agem de modo diferente. Eu nunca os vi pegando no pé de ninguém na frente dela.

As provocações deles comigo nunca passa disso, um empurrão pra cá e um apelido de _nerd_ ou _Eddie_ pra lá. Mas eu não vejo a hora de sair deste colégio - cheio de gente que não tem nada que presta na cabeça - e entrar pra universidade. Eu imagino que lá terá menos gente preocupada com o que você se veste ou coisa parecida.

O restante das minhas aulas são monótonas porque Bella não está em nenhuma delas. A única coisa que se destaca no dia é uma garota da minha aula de História, Heidi, que está conseguindo me irritar por não calar a boca um minuto sequer. Eu não consigo prestar atenção no professor porque ela me faz uma pergunta atrás da outra. Sem falar nos comentários fúteis.

' _Como foi de férias, Edward?'_

' _Você viajou com seus pais?'_

' _Como foi seu aniversário?'_

' _Seu carro novo foi um presente?'_

' _Você teve uma festa de aniversário?'_

' _Eu adoraria dirigir um Volvo! Seus pais devem ter muito dinheiro pra te darem um carrão desses'_

E mais umas mil perguntas e comentários desse tipo. Numa boa, eu sou um cara educado, mas está difícil fazer Heidi se calar. Eu já deixei dicas que não quero conversa, mas ela parece não entender. De uns tempos pra cá ela não me deixa em paz.

Ben acha que Heidi gosta de mim. Eu não sei e não me importo. Ela é até muito bonita. Uma morena, com cabelos castanhos, mas ela não é minha Bella. Embora ambas sejam morenas, tudo em Bella se destaca. Seus olhos têm um brilho que me tiram o fôlego, seu rosto em formato de coração, suas lábios carnudos, seus cabelos castanhos com um misto de vermelho...Ela é perfeita! E eu não vou nem comparar as personalidades delas, pois seria muita humilhação pra Heidi.

O sinal indicando o fim da aula me desperta e eu arrumo meu material para ir embora pra casa. Heidi me segue até o estacionamento, para minha exasperação.

"Eu tenho que ir, Heidi. Até mais", eu tento me livrar dela quando chego ao meu carro.

"Oh! tudo bem. A gente continua nossa conversa amanhã. Tchau Edward", ela diz e finalmente se afasta.

Quando eu destravo o alarme e abro a porta, eu vejo Bella de pé em frente a sua caminhonete, olhando em minha direção. Ela acena quando me vê e eu retribuo.

-E-E-

Quando chego em casa no final da tarde, eu faço os deveres para o dia seguinte e passo o tempo jogando no computador e escutando música. Minha mãe, que é sócia em uma empresa de decoração, chega em casa no início da noite e prepara nosso jantar. Meu pai, médico cardiologista do único hospital de Forks, chega mais tarde.

Nós jantamos tranquilamente até o momento em que meus pais perguntam sobre meu dia, como sempre fazem. Eu respondo o suficiente para eles me deixarem em paz. Eu não tenho o que reclamar deles, pois são os melhores pais do mundo, mas às vezes os dois - minha mãe, principalmente – são um tanto quanto intrometidos. E quando o assunto é sobre garotas, ela não larga do meu pé.

Eu caí na besteira de comentar sobre Bella algumas vezes desde que ela se mudou pra Forks, e minha mãe já percebeu minha paixão. Agora não se passa um dia sequer em que ela não pergunte sobre a garota dos meus sonhos.

"Na verdade, Bella virá aqui na sexta-feira", eu deixo escapar.

"Que maravilha, Edward! Eu vou preparar um jantar especial e nós podemos-", minha mãe começa a delirar e eu a interrompo.

"Mãe! Pare, por favor. Bella é minha parceira em Biologia e nós temos uma atividade pra fazer. É só isso. Ela não vai jantar conosco". _Infelizmente_.

"Oh, tudo bem, filho. Mas a convide pra jantar, de todo jeito. É o mínimo que você fazer porque eu criei meus filhos para serem educados", mãe responde.

"Claro, mãe".

Eu olho para meu pai e ele tem um sorriso divertido no rosto. Ele pelo menos mantém seus passamentos pra si mesmo.

"E como está Charlie, querido?", minha mãe pergunta pra meu pai, já que ele é o médico do pai de Bella.

"Ele está se recuperando bem. Acredito que ele deve voltar a trabalhar logo. Eu já o liberei", meu pai fala.

"Hum, ele voltou a trabalhar essa semana", eu revelo.

Meus pais em olham surpresos.

"Bella comentou comigo quando conversamos sobre nos encontrar para o trabalho de Biologia", eu explico.

"Bem, eu fico feliz que Charlie esteja bem agora. Bella também deve estar aliviada, não é, meu filho?"

"Provavelmente sim, mãe". Eu falo e tento mudar de assunto. "Alice ligou pra vocês?"

"Sim. Ela disse que deve vir com Jasper no próximo fim de semana ou no outro. Ela vai confirmar", minha mãe diz.

Eu aceno. Meus pais começam a conversar sobre meus irmãos e me deixam em paz. Alice e Emmett são meus irmãos mais velhos. Eles já estão na universidade. Emmett tem 22 anos e estuda na Califórnia. Já Alice é três anos mais velha do que eu, ela tem 20 anos e estuda no Colorado.

Emmett veio pra casa com sua namorada, Rosalie, nas férias do meio do ano, mas Alice estava visitando os parentes de Jasper, seu namorado, no Texas. Ela prometeu nos visitar neste mês.

Após do jantar, eu converso mais um pouco com meu pai, no escritório dele e depois eu subo para meu quarto. Eu escuto música até o sono chegar e sei que, assim como quase todas as noites desde que Bella chegou, eu vou sonhar com ela.

 **-E-E-E-**

 **Olá novamente!**

 **Estou postando uma nova história, na qual Edward e Bella são adolescentes.**

 **O que acharam do primeiro capítulo?**

 **Eu, particularmente, adoro fanfics nas quais Edward é tímido.**

 **Em alguns momentos dá vontade de dar um** _ **chacoalhão**_ **nele, mas ele é um doce.**

 **Eu espero que vocês gostem!**

 **Cometem, por favor ;)**

 **Esta história será atualizada uma ou duas vezes por semana. Não será tão longa quanto minha primeira história (Tio Edward). Estimo entre 10 e 15 capítulos.**

 **Sobre o ano letivo nos Estados Unidos** **: o ano letivo dos norte-americanos começa em agosto ou setembro e termina em maio ou junho. As férias deles são em julho, possibilitando que eles aproveitem o verão. Há alguns dias de descanso entre o Natal e o Ano Novo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Agosto de 2014**

 _ **EPOV**_

Para minha alegria, a semana passa rapidamente. Eu conversei com Bella algumas vezes, principalmente nas aulas que tivemos juntos. Fora isso, ela acenou pra mim duas vezes no refeitório, quando me viu.

Hoje é sexta-feira e quando a aula terminar, Bella vai pra minha casa. Eu confesso que estou animado e ansioso ao mesmo tempo. É só trabalho do colégio, mas ela vai estar em minha casa! Minha mãe disse que vai deixar um lanche preparado para gente, para que eu não em envergonhe na gente de Bella, tentando fazer algo.

 _Eu sou um desastre na cozinha_.

Preparar um sanduiche, por exemplo, seria fácil, mas do jeito que eu fico nervoso perto dela é melhor não arriscar.

Hoje nós já tivemos aula de Literatura juntos, mais cedo. Ela acenou pra mim quando entrou na sala. Ben estava ao meu lado e fica me provocando, dizendo que estou _definhando_ por ela e que deveria tomar uma atitude.

Mas não é tão simples. Eu acho que Bella nunca iria olhar para alguém como eu. Não romanticamente. Eu sei que não sou tão... _feio_ , mas eu não acho que sou o tipo de Bella. Sou tímido, atrapalhado, magro, uso óculos...um _geek_ mesmo. Provavelmente ela gosta de atletas, como Mike e Tyler.

Eu ando até a última classe do dia.

Biologia.

Eu cumprimento Kate e Garret ao entrar. Eu até que gosto deles. Garret é um atleta, mas não é como a maioria deles. Kate é a namorada dele e também é gente boa.

Pra minha surpresa, quando eu entro na sala, Bella já está sentada em nossa mesa. Normalmente eu chego primeiro.

"Oi, Bella", eu a cumprimento ao me aproximar.

"Edward. Ei", ela diz, virando seu corpo para que eu possa sentar na cadeira mais perto da parede.

"Obrigado", eu falo e ela acena.

O professor entra em sala e nós não conversamos mais. Não até o fim da aula, quando eu pergunto se ela quer ir direto pra minha casa ao sair daqui ou se prefere outro horário.

"Eu preciso passar lá em casa antes", ela diz e olha para seu relógio. "Eu chego lá dentro de uns 60 minutos. Tudo bem?", ela pergunta.

"Claro. Eu...Você sabe onde eu moro?", eu questiono, pra saber se preciso dar as coordenadas de como chegar. Embora seja uma cidade minúscula, minha casa fica meio escondida nas proximidades da floresta.

"Han, eu sei a direção. Mais ou menos", ele diz e enfia seus dentes no lábio inferior, para meu tormento. "Mas é melhor você me explicar", ela pede e eu atendo.

Enquanto nós caminhamos para o estacionamento eu explico como ela pode chegar lá. Nós nos despedimos. Eu a vejo entrar em sua caminhonete e, então, vou até meu carro.

-E-E-

Estou sentado no sofá da sala, olhando para o relógio a cada 30 segundos.

Assim que eu cheguei da escola, eu fiz um lanche na cozinha e depois tomei banho. Vesti uma calça jeans e uma camiseta temática de Star Wars, de mangas curtas. Embora ainda seja verão, aqui em Forks o clima está sempre chuvoso e nunca calor _o suficiente_ , mas pelo menos podemos dispensar agasalhos pesados nessa época.

Bella falou 60 minutos. Já se passaram 63.

 _Será que aconteceu algo? Será que ela não vem?_

 _É claro que ela virá, Edward! Você é ansioso demais_ , eu me recrimino em pensamento.

Mais alguns minutos se passam e eu escuto o barulho inconfundível do carro dela. Em seguida, a campainha toca. Eu já estou de pé, mas tomo respirações profundas, tentando em acalmar.

Eu abro a porta e vejo uma Bella sorridente.

"Oi, Edward"

"Bella"

Eu tomo meu tempo, olhado pra ela. Eu nunca tinha visto tanta...pele. Sua pele. Ela está usando um short branco e uma blusa verde. Suas pernas nuas me hipnotizam. Sua pele leitosa é tão linda. _Ela é linda_. Eu olho para seu rosto, torcendo para que ela não tenha me flagrado. Ela ainda está sorrindo.

"Entre, por favor. Sinta-se em casa", eu digo e faço um gesto com as mãos, para que ela entre.

"Obrigada. E me desculpe pelo atraso, mas eu tive que passar na delegacia pra deixar algo com Charlie", ela explica.

"Tudo bem. Não tem problema", eu respondo.

Eu a levo até a sala de jantar, onde meus livros já estão na mesa.

"Eu pensei em estudarmos aqui. Ou nós podemos ir para o escritório do meu pai", eu digo meio sem jeito.

"Aqui está ótimo".

Eu pergunto se ela quer algo para beber e depois nós começamos a fazer a atividade de Biologia. Nós temos que fazer um experimento prático sobre metabolismo das plantas. Devemos observar certas variáveis ao longo de duas semanas e depois apresentar os resultados em sala. Nós pesquisamos mais sobre o assunto, na internet, para depois iniciarmos a parte prática.

"Acho que foi bom que decidimos nos reunir aqui, pois a variedade de plantas e árvores do seu quintal é muito maior do que da minha casa", Bella comenta.

Eu concordo com ela e nós prosseguimos com a atividade. Eu tenho que me concentrar em nossa tarefa para não ficar olhando pra ela. Sentada bem ao meu lado, eu posso sentir seu perfume suave. Quando nossos braços se encostam sem querer, eu sinto um _choque_ atravessar meu corpo. Eu acho que ela sentiu o mesmo na primeira vez, pois ela suspirou e virou seu rosto para o meu, mas nenhum de nós disse nada.

Depois de quase três horas de estudo, eu a vejo se espreguiçar.

"Você quer fazer uma pausa?", eu faço pergunto.

"Sim. Acho que já fizemos o suficiente por hoje", ela concorda.

"Hum. Vamos fazer um lanche. Já está preparado na cozinha", eu a convido. Ela acena e nós vamos até lá.

Eu digo para ela se sentar enquanto eu coloco na bancada os cookies e sanduiches que minha mãe fez. Pego suco e refrigerante na geladeira e me sento ao lado de Bella.

Enquanto comemos, Bella faz algumas perguntas. Sobre meus pais. Ela pergunta se tenho irmãos e eu falo com ela sobre Emmett e Alice.

"Eu sou o oposto deles", eu confesso.

"Como assim?, ela parece genuinamente curiosa.

"Bem, os dois são muito extrovertidos, cheios de energia. Elétricos mesmo, sabe? Quando eles chegam em qualquer lugar, logo chamam a atenção, conversam com todo mundo. E Emmett é forte, musculoso, gosta de esportes", eu dou de ombros. "Eu não. Eu gosto de ficar no meu canto, sem muita agitação. E não tenho nada do físico de Emmett, também".

"Edward, as pessoas são diferentes", Bella fala suavemente. "Não há nada de errado nisso. Eu, infelizmente, não tenho irmãos, mas quando as pessoas conhecem minha mãe, elas não conseguem acreditar que eu saí de dentro daquela mulher", ela ri, me fazendo curioso.

"É mesmo? Vocês são tão diferentes assim?"

"Fisicamente, um pouco. Ela é loira e eu não, como você já percebeu. Mas nossa personalidade é muito diferente. Eu pareço mais a mãe e ela a filha. Ela sempre disse que eu já nasci _velha_ ", Bella fala rindo, "enquanto ela será eternamente jovem. Às vezes ela parece uma adolescente mesmo".

"Uau!"

"Sim. Mas nós aprendemos a entender o jeito da outra e vivemos muito bem juntas", ela fala e eu percebo um traço de saudade, eu acho, em seu olhar.

"Você sente falta dela". Não é uma pergunta.

"Muita. Mas eu estou feliz com minha mudança pra Forks, pois estou perto de Charlie. Apesar de estar aqui há poucos meses, nós dois já desenvolvemos uma ligação... _forte_ ", ela diz.

"Eu também fico feliz que você veio pra cá", eu me arrisco com essa confissão.

Ela sorri e eu vejo suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas. Eu tenho vontade de acariciar seu rosto, mas me contenho.

Nessa hora somos interrompidos pelo barulha da porta. Alguém chegou em casa.

"Deve ser minha mãe chegando do trabalho".

Segundos depois, mãe entra na cozinha.

"Oh, Edward. Vocês estão aqui", ela fala, mas seu olhar está em Bella. Com um grande sorriso no rosto, ela se aproxima.

"Bella, esta é minha mãe, Esme. Mãe, esta é Bella".

"Prazer em conhecê-la, senhora Cullen", Bella diz estendendo a mão.

"Então, esta é a famosa Bella!" Minha mãe pega sua mãos, mas a puxa para um abraço.

 _Que ela consiga segurar a língua para não me envergonhar! E_ u rezo silenciosamente _._

"Você deve me chamar de Esme, querida. Eu já ouvi muito sobre você e é um prazer finalmente te conhecer", minha mãe fala.

"Obrigada, Esme", Bella responde timidamente. "Claro, eu já conheço seu marido, o Dr. Cullen, que cuidou tão bem do meu pai".

"Sim, mas ouvi sobre você de outros membros da família, também", mãe pisca pra mim. E eu quero enterrar minha cabeça em algum buraco no quintal.

"Mãe! Nós já terminamos de lanchar. Vamos voltar pra sala". Bella também deve estar constrangida, pois ela rapidamente se aproxima de mim e nós saímos da cozinha.

Silenciosamente nós guardamos nosso material da escola. Eu quero falar algo para fazê-la esquecer do que aconteceu na cozinha, mas não consigo pensar em nada inteligente ou divertido.

"Quando vamos nos encontrar de novo pra continuar?", eu pergunto.

"Temos que esperar uns dias para começar a análise. Que tal na terça-feira?", ela propõe.

"Terça-feira", eu confirmo.

Ela já juntou seu material e pôs a mochila no ombro.

"Obrigada por ter vindo e desculpe por qualquer coisa...minha mãe", eu digo.

Ela ri. "Imagina, Edward! Não tem nada pra se desculpar. E sua mãe é ótima. Muito simpática".

Bella se despede da minha mãe, que está na cozinha preparando o jantar. Ela convida Bella para a refeição, mas minha parceira de laboratório agradece e recusa, alegando ter que preparar o jantar de Charlie.

Eu levo Bella até seu carro e fico meio sem jeito na hora de me despedir, mas ela resolve a situação. Ela me abraça rapidamente. Muito rápido para meu gosto.

"Tchau, Edward".

"Até mais, Bella".

Ela entra no carro e sai.

Mas eu ainda poso sentir o calor do seu corpo junto ao meu. O perfume do seu cabelo macio.

Fico parado no mesmo lugar, tentando prorrogar as sensações, mas depois de alguns instantes, eu entro em casa. Tenho a intenção de subir para meu quarto, mas minha mãe me aborda no meio do caminho.

"A que devemos esse grande sorriso em seu rosto, filho?"

Han?

Eu nem reparei que estava sorrindo.

"Hum...nada, mãe. Não estou sorrindo", eu digo e mantenho a expressão séria.

Ela ri, mas não fala mais nada e volta pra cozinha.

 _Ufa_!

Eu subo para meu quarto e me permito sonhar enquanto lembro do abraço que Bella me deu.

-E-E-

No dia seguinte Alice chega em casa com seu namorado. Eles passam o fim de semana em Forks. Eu estava com saudade de Alice. Eu sempre fui mais próximo dela do que de Emmett. Não que eu não me relacione bem com ele, mas eu tenho mais intimidade com ela.

Nós fazemos alguns programas de família durante sua estadia. Alice não consegue ficar _presa_ dentro de casa por muitas horas. Fomos à Port Angeles, pois ela _precisava_ ir ao Shopping. Mas foi proveitoso porque nós também visitamos um museu de arte e fomos ao cinema, antes de jantar por lá.

No domingo de tarde meu pai os levou até o aeroporto, pois ambos tinham aula no dia seguinte. Minha mãe chorou na despedida, como se não fosse ver sua filha pelo resto da vida.

A segunda-feira na escola começa bem. Eu e Bella chegamos praticamente juntos e ela me cumprimenta no estacionamento. Nós entramos juntos na escola, mas nos separamos porque temos classes diferentes nos primeiros horários.

No horário do almoço, sento-me à mesa habitual, com Ben, Angela e Eric. Eu viro minha cabeça para olhar pra mesa de Bella, mas só vejo _algo muito rosa_ na minha frente. Olho pra cima e percebo que Heidi está na minha frente, com sua blusa rosa pink. Ela está invadindo meu espaço pessoal, o que me deixa muito irritado e desconfortável.

"Oi Edward", ela coloca a mão em meu ombro e eu tenho que me esforçar pra não me encolher ao seu toque. "Posso me sentar com vocês hoje?", ela pergunta, mas não espera pela resposta. Ela senta-se ao meu lado e começa a falar _sem parar_.

O olhar que recebo dos meus amigos na mesa demonstra que eles estão entre chocados e divertidos com a situação. Eu mal respondo aos comentários de Heidi, torcendo para que ela perceba que não estou a fim de papo com ela, mas é inútil. Então, eu simplesmente a ignoro e olho para o outro lado do refeitório, buscando _outra_ garota.

Eu vejo Bella conversando com seus amigos. Meus olhos procuram por ela várias vezes ao longo do intervalo, mas em nenhum momento nossos olhares se cruzam, como aconteceu outras vezes.

Quando eu já não aguento mais ouvir a voz de Heidi, eu me levanto e digo que preciso ir ao banheiro e depois vou pra sala. Pelo menos, depois de um almoço interminável e muito chato, agora eu tenho Biologia com Bella.

A maioria dos alunos já está na sala e o professor acaba de chegar, mas Bella ainda não está aqui. O Sr. Banner abra a boca pra começar quando ela entra pela porta, se desculpando com ele pelo atraso. Ela caminha apressada e senta ao meu lado.

"Oi Bella", eu fala baixo, pois o professor já começou a aula.

Ela se vira e me olha rapidamente. "Oi", ela me dá um sorriso fraco.

Minha testa se franze. Ela não me cumprimentou alegremente como sempre faz.

 _Não deve ser nada_ , eu penso. _Ela só está agitada pelo atraso_. Eu tento me convencer.

O restante da aula se passa sem nenhuma conversa entre nós e quando o sinal toca, ela junta suas coisas e sai, me dizendo adeus sem olhar pra trás.

Pelo resto do dia eu não posso deixar de ficar incomodado com o comportamento dela. O problema é que não consigo encontrar uma explicação para tal. _Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Será que Charlie está bem? Ou será que alguém fez algo com ela_?

 _Argh!_ Eu não consigo deixar de pensar nela e no dia de hoje.

No jantar, meus pais percebem que estou mais quieto do que o habitual. Minha mãe me questiona sobre o motivo para meu silêncio, mas eu digo que não tem nada acontecendo. Ela não acredita, mas não insiste.

À noite eu fico revirando na cama, sem sono. Acho que é a ansiedade pelo dia seguinte, quando verei Bella na escola e ela virá aqui em casa mais uma vez.

Espero que ela não esteja _estranha_ amanhã.

 **-E-E-**

 **Por que será que Bella está** _ **estranha?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Obrigada aos que já marcaram esta história como favorita ou estão seguindo e pelos comentários. E obrigada, também, aos que estão acompanhando anonimamente!**

 **O próximo capítulo deve ser postado no fim de semana :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Agosto de 2014**

 _ **EPOV**_

Eu acordo mais cedo que o habitual na manhã de terça-feira. Já no primeiro horário eu tenho aula da Literatura com Bella. Eu não como nada no café da manhã, pois meu estômago parece estar se revirando em meu interior. Apenas bebo um copo de suco, para aplacar minha mãe, preocupada com minha alimentação.

Chego cedo à escola e fico um tempo dentro do carro, ouvindo música. Depois de uns 20 minutos os alunos começam a chegar, mas eu não vejo a caminhonete dela. Eu fico vigiando o relógio e quando faltam menos de cinco minutos para começar a aula, eu decido que não vou esperar mais.

Minutos depois de me acomodar na cadeira, eu a vejo entrando na sala. Eu suspiro aliviado. Estava preocupado com a possibilidade de algo ter acontecido, pois eu nunca a vi faltar à escola desde que ela se mudou pra Forks.

Eu olho na direção dela várias vezes durante a aula, mas ela permanece focada na fala do professor. Eu quero falar com ela e confirmar se vamos nos encontrar hoje mesmo, para continuar o trabalho de Biologia.

Quando a aula termina Bella sai da sala antes que eu possa falar com ela, o que me deixa ainda mais ansioso, pois não sei se a verei novamente hoje. Exceto na hora do almoço. Mas ela vai estar sentada na mesa _deles_.

É o que acontece.

Porém, Bella só chegou ao refeitório no meio do intervalo. Eu fico cada vez mais preocupado. Desde ontem seu comportamento está estranho. Nada muito alarmante, mas pra quem acompanha cada passo que ela dá – pelo menos na escola eu faço isso – é possível perceber.

Como o intervalo e as próximas aulas passam, eu perco a esperança de falar com ela. Só me resta esperar pra ver se ela vai aparecer lá em casa. Quando o dia na escola chega ao fim, eu caminho para meu carro e fico agradavelmente surpreso ao ver Bella encostada nele.

 _Que visão_!

"Bella!"

"Ei", ela diz o tom da sua voz confirma minhas suspeitas de que algo está errado.

"Está tudo bem?", eu pergunto ansioso.

"Sim", ela diz, mas balança a cabeça. "Quer dizer, não. É só que essa semana começou terrível...sobre tudo", ela fala e eu percebo sua frustração.

"É algo que eu posso ajudar?". _Eu qualquer coisa por você_ , eu acrescento mentalmente.

Ela sorri. Um pequeno sorriso, mas ele está lá.

É bom vê-la sorrindo de novo.

"Obrigada, mas...Na verdade, eu te esperei porque eu acho que não poderei ir à sua casa hoje", ela fala.

Toda a alegria de encontrá-la aqui se desfaz quando ela pronuncia essas palavras. Ela deve ter percebido minha reação, pois ela completa em seguida.

"É porque minha caminhonete pifou", ela bufa aborrecida. "E é uma longa distância pra ir a pé. Charlie estará no trabalho".

"Oh!", meu peito se acalma quando ela explica. "Quando aconteceu isso?"

"Ontem à tarde, depois da aula, quando eu voltava do mercado", ela conta.

"E como você veio pra escola hoje?", eu questiono.

"Charlie me trouxe. Na _viatura_ ", ela diz a última palavra com uma careta. Eu acho graça.

"Você chegou atrasada", eu digo estupidamente, como se ela não soubesse disso.

"Claro! Eu esperei até o último minuto pra ninguém me flagrar andando naquele carro".

"Eu entendo", eu digo. "Se você quiser, eu posso te dar uma carona pra casa. Ou podemos ir direto pra minha casa. Ou eu posso te buscar na sua casa e nós vamos pra minha, pra fazer o trabalho", as palavras saem da minha boca sem autorização.

"Hum. Obrigada, mas Jess vai me dar carona pra casa agora. Ela está me esperando", ela fala.

"Oh. Tudo bem".

"Eu não quero que você tenha o trabalho de me buscar em casa e tudo mais. Eu estava pensando que você poderia ir à minha casa hoje. O experimento é fácil de transportar de uma casa pra outra", ela sugere.

"Claro! Ótima ideia!", eu digo entusiasmado.

Ela sorri. "No mesmo horário da última vez. Ok?", ela pergunta e eu aceno.

Ela se vira pra ir embora, mas volta.

"Oh. Eu esqueci", ela diz pra si mesma. "Acho que seria bom a gente ter o número de telefone um do outro, pra imprevistos assim".

"Claro!". Eu rapidamente pego meu celular na mochila e salvo seu número. Ela faz o mesmo.

"Até mais tarde, Edward".

"Tchau, Bella."

-E-E-

Eu chego em casa e corro para tomar banho. Penso em escolher cuidadosamente a roupa que vou vestir. _Bem...Meu guarda-roupa não é tão variado assim. Minhas camisas são todas do mesmo estilo, então..._

A escolhida tem a seguinte frase: " _You read my t-shirt. That's enough social interaction for one day_ " ("Você leu minha camiseta. Isso é interação social o suficiente por um dia").

Eu ligo para minha mãe e a informo que estarei na casa de alguém da escola. Não dou muita chance dela perguntar quem é a pessoa e desligo, afirmando estar atrasado. Se eu dissesse que é Bella, ela iria gritar ao meu ouvido, toda animada. _Eu a conheço_!

Faltando 15 minutos para o horário que nós combinamos eu saio de casa. Coloco nosso experimento no banco ao meu lado e dirijo para a casa de Bella. Ela me mandou uma mensagem com o endereço, mas era desnecessário, pois eu e toda a cidade sabemos onde o chefe de polícia mora.

Chegando ao meu destino, eu pego tudo o que preciso e saio do carro. Toco a campainha e espero. Bella abre a porta.

"Ei", ela sorri.

"Ei". Eu a cumprimento e meus olham vagueiam por seu corpo. Eu não consigo evitar.

Ela está usando uma calça preta justa e uma camisa cinza escrito ' _Whatever_ ' (Tanto faz). Quando meu olhar volta para seu rosto, eu percebo que ela está rindo. Ela toca meu peito, para mostrar que achou engraçada a camisa.

"Acho que nós dois estamos no mesmo _clima_ hoje", ela fala.

"Acho que sim", eu respondo rindo.

Nós entramos e ela me diz para ficar à vontade. Sem muita demora nós nos dedicamos ao nosso trabalho. Eu fico aliviado ao perceber que nossa interação está normal, como quando estávamos em minha casa. A estranheza de ontem e de hoje mais cedo parece ter sumido.

Cerca de duas horas depois, nós concluímos as atividades para o dia. Bella é muito inteligente e eu confesso que nunca tive um parceiro ou parceira tão esperta como ela. Geralmente, os outros alunos acabam deixando tudo por minha conta.

Ela me leva para a cozinha para lancharmos. Assim como fizemos lá em casa, nós conversamos mais um pouco. Ela me fala mais de Charlie e sua resistência em aderir à dieta que o Dr. Cullen, - meu pai e médico dele – indicou depois do ataque cardíaco. Bella acaba revelando seu gosto por cozinhar. Ela diz que teve que aprender cedo, já que sua mãe era é a _pior cozinheira do mundo_.

"Hum, você está sabendo da festa na casa do Mike, no sábado?", ela me pergunta meio sem jeito.

"Eu ouvi alguns comentários", eu respondo, franzindo a testa. Alguns alunos não calam a boca sobre isso desde ontem.

"Você e sua amiga irão?", ela pergunta, desviando o olhar.

 _Amiga?_

"Amiga?", eu questiono.

"Sim, a garota que estava com você no almoço ontem. Eu te vejo com ela. Às vezes".

"Eu não estava com-...Oh, não! Você está falando da Heidi?", eu faço uma careta. "Ela não é minha amiga. Bem, não de verdade. Ela simplesmente tem problemas em respeitar o espaço pessoal das pessoas e não percebe quando está incomodando", eu esclareço. Não sei por que Bella pensou que ela é minha amiga. Ela é uma colega. Nada demais.

"Oh. Eu entendo".

"De qualquer jeito, eu não fui convidado", eu informo. "Você vai nessa festa?"

"Acho que sim. Mike me convidou e insiste que eu vá. Não é muito a minha praia, mas..."

"Claro...você vai...casa do Mike", eu tropeço nas palavras.

"As meninas estarão lá, então, eu pensei em aparecer...Se você quiser, você pode ir comigo. Mike disse que eu posso levar outras pessoas e acho que não precisa ser convidado. As pessoas vão aparecendo e pronto", ela dá de ombros.

 _Ela acabou de me convidar pra ir com ela_?

 _Sim, ela convidou!_

 _Mas só porque você disse que não foi convidado,_ eu respondo aos meus próprios pensamentos.

 _Mas talvez ela queira minha companhia_. Eu discuto comigo mesmo.

"Eu não sei, Bella. Duvido que MiKe me quer na festa dele. E não é a _minha praia_ , também", eu falo. Eu quero ir com ela, pra qualquer lugar que ela quiser, mas não porque ela está com pena de mim ou algo parecido.

Ela franze a testa. "Eu não acho que...Bem, se você quiser ir, você me avise", ela fala de timidamente.

Um silêncio desconfortável cai ente nós e não entendo exatamente a razão. Nós terminamos lanche e eu digo a Bella que eu já estou de saída.

"Obrigada, Bella. Pelo lanche, que estava delicioso", eu falo e a vejo corar. "E por me receber em sua casa".

"Você não precisa agradecer", ela diz enquanto voltamos para a sala, para eu pegar meus pertences.

"Hum", eu tento encontrar as palavras certas e não me fazer passar vergonha, "O seu pai, o chefe, vai te levar para o colégio enquanto a caminhonete está com defeito?",

"Sim, eu acho que sim. Pelo menos eu ainda não combinei com as meninas para alguma dela sem dar uma carona", ela responde.

"Oh, bem...se você quiser...eu quero...quer dizer, eu posso te dar carona, se você precisar. Sua casa é caminho para a minha. Não será problema, pra ir ou voltar da escola", eu ofereço, mas fico de cabeça baixa esperando sua resposta. Não quero que ela veja minha decepção, caso ela recuse.

"Obrigada, Edward. Eu acho que Charlie pode continuar me levando pela manhã. E depois da escola, eu...eu já combinei com as meninas de sairmos depois da escola alguns dias. Mas nos outros dias, eu aceito e agradeço sua oferta", ela fala. Meus olhos procuram seu rosto e eu abro um sorriso, que espelha o dela.

"Claro...todos os dias que você precisar. Se a gente não tiver aula junto no dia, você pode me mandar mensagem no celular, agora que já tem meu número".

Ela acena e me leva até a porta. Assim como no outro dia, nós dizemos adeus e ela inclina seu corpo para alcançar meu rosto. Ela beija minha bochecha com aqueles lábios tentadores. Eu preciso ficar imóvel como pedra, para me impedir de virar o rosto e atacar sua boca...

"Até amanhã, Edward".

"Até amanhã, Bella".

-E-E-

Deitado na minha cama naquela noite eu me pego comparando meus sentimentos por Bella e Bree.

Bree foi minha única namorada mais séria. Nós nos conhecíamos desde quando éramos crianças e, embora não éramos melhores amigos, ela sempre esteve lá. Nos últimos anos do ensino fundamental é que nós nos aproximamos mais e então as coisas foram progredindo até começarmos a namorar, no último ano do ensino fundamental.

Eu gostei muito dela. Ela sempre foi muito bonita, inteligente e gentil. Nós namoramos por pouco mais de dois anos e só terminamos porque a família dela se mudou de Forks para o estado do Oregon, no início do segundo ano do ensino médio. Não era uma distância intransponível, ela não foi para o outro lado do país, mas nós dois concordamos em não investir num relacionamento à distância porque éramos jovens e por mais que gostássemos um do outro, sabíamos que não era amor.

Antes e depois de Bree houve poucas garotas, mas nunca passou de mais do que um ou dois encontros. Muitas vezes porque eu não suportava a futilidade de algumas delas e outras vezes foram elas que não quiseram um segundo encontro...provavelmente porque me acharam muito _chato_.

E desde que Bella chegou à cidade, eu só tenho olhos pra ela. Tudo o que eu faço é pensar nela. Eu ainda não sei o que pensar sobre ela me convidar sobre ir à festa na casa de Mike. Tenho certeza que a última pessoa que eles querem ver lá, sou eu. E eu também não tenho a menor vontade de ir, exceto se for com Bella. O que eu ainda não sei é por que ela me chamou. Sem conseguir chegar a qualquer conclusão, eu resolvo esperar pra ver o que acontece ao longo da semana e, então, eu darei minha resposta pra Bella.

-E-E-

Eu acordo animado na manhã seguinte porque eu tenho aula de Biologia com Bella já no primeiro horário. Eu me apronto e desço para tomar café da manhã com meus pais.

"Bom dia", eu os cumprimento. Caminho até onde minha mãe está sentada e beijo sua bochecha.

"Bom dia, filho", meu pai responde.

"Bom dia, querido", minha mãe diz e me serve um copo de suco. "Dormiu bem?", ela pergunta. Às vezes eu acho que minha mãe ainda pensa que sou um bebê. É assim que ela me trata na maior parte do tempo.

"Dormi bem, mãe", eu respondo e ela sorri.

Nós comemos em relativo silêncio e quando estou pronto para sair, meu pai me pede para esperar um momento.

"Eu quero falar com você, meu filho", ele diz.

 _Ok._

 _A expressão dele está normal. Não deve ser nada ruim._

 _Assim eu espero_.

Eu aceno e espero que ele continue.

"Bem, este fim de semana eu tenho uma conferência em Seattle e eu quero levar sua mãe, para aproveitarmos um tempo fora de casa", ele explica.

"Tudo bem", eu respondo.

"Nós pretendemos sair na sexta-feira no final da tarde e voltaremos no domingo. Então, você ficará sozinho aqui. Você é um bom rapaz e nós confiamos em deixá-lo sozinho em casa", ele conclui.

Eu aceno mais uma vez.

"Eu vou deixar algumas refeições prontas no freezer. Você só precisará aquecê-las no forno. Ou, se preferir, pode pedir para algum restaurante entregar", minha mãe fala. "Nós vamos deixar dinheiro extra com você, para imprevistos, também".

"Obrigada, mãe. E eu espero que vocês aproveitem o fim de semana". Eu beijo minha mãe e me despeço deles para ir pra escola.

Por causa da conversa com meus pais, eu chego um pouco mais tarde que o habitual e quando entro na sala, Bella já está em nossa mesa. Eu agradeço silenciosamente por nosso professor ainda não ter chegado. Eu retiro os fones do meu MP3 do meu ouvido.

"Bom dia, Edward!", eu sou cumprimentado por uma Bella muito sorridente. É bom vê-la assim. Eu não gosto de como ela estava triste e estressada nos dias anteriores.

"Oi, Bella. Bom dia!"

Eu me sento ao lado dela e quando faço menção de guardar meu MP3, ela me impede. Sua mão toca a minha e ela pega meu aparelho. Eu olho pra ela, que não diz anda, mas coloca os fones.

 _Hum, será que ela vai gostar do que está tocando? Muitas músicas são de bandas mais antigas..._

A playlist de hoje inclui The Doors, Linkin Park, Creed, U2 e Red Hot Chili Peppers, entre outros **.**

Eu a vejo passar por algumas músicas com um sorriso no rosto. Logo ela tira os fones e fala.

"Eu sempre fiquei curiosa pra ver o que você ouvia. Todo santo dia você chega escutando música", ela explica.

Eu rio. "É verdade. Eu gosto muito de música", eu dou de ombros. "O que achou?", eu pergunto.

"Perfeito. Pelo pouco que vi aqui", ela balança o MP3, "eu vejo que nós gastamos das mesmas bandas. Nada dessas _porcarias_ que o pessoal escuta hoje em dia", ela fala revira os olhos e sorri.

Eu sorrio de volta, feliz que temos o mesmo gosto para música.

O professor Banner chega à sala e começa a aula. Ele avalia o andamento do projeto de todas as duplas e diz que eu e Bella estamos indo muito bem. A apresentação será no meio da próxima semana. Então, nós teremos que encontrar pelo menos mais uma vez pra finalizar tudo.

Marcamos para sexta-feira, depois da aula. Como Bella ainda está sem carro, nós combinamos de sair daqui direto pra minha casa, para estuda, e depois eu a deixo em casa.

Quando a aula termina, nós saímos da mesa ao mesmo tempo e no corredor ela se despede.

"Tchau, Edward. Até mais".

"Até mais, Bella", eu respondo e a vejo caminhar em direção as suas amigas, Jéssica e Lauren. Eles me olham com cara feia, mas eu não me importo. Viro para o outro lago e caminho até minha próxima aula.

 **-E-E-**

 **Olá pessoal!**

 **Aí está o capítulo 3, postando antecipadamente já que eu consegui adiantar bem a história. Já está quase todo escrita! :D**

 **Hum...festa na casa de Mike! Será que Edward vai aceitar o convite de Bella?**

 **O que vocês acham que vai rolar?**

 **Obrigada pela leitura e comentários :)**

 **Até o próximo capítulo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Agosto de 2014**

 _ **EPOV**_

Na quinta-feira eu vejo Bella apenas no horário do nosso almoço. Nós nos esbarramos na fila da cantina. Eu compro um suco, pois esqueci de trazer de casa, junto com meu sanduíche. Ela compra sua comida e quando saímos da fila, ela me chama para sentar na mesa dela.

"Você quer sentar em nossa mesa hoje?", ela pergunta com simpatia. Eu olho para onde ela aponta e vejo a turma de sempre. Mike, Tyler e o resto deles.

"Hum...eu acho melhor não, Bella. Obrigado, mas meus amigos estão me esperando lá", eu aponto para mesa onde Ben está com Ang e Eric.

"Oh", o sorriso que estava em seu rosto, caiu com minha resposta. "Tudo bem, então", ela fala e logo sai do meu lado, indo pra mesa deles.

 _Merda._

 _Ela acha que eu não quero sentar com ela?_

 _É só por causa daqueles idiotas que-_

 _Eu é que sou idiota!_

 _Eu deveria ter explicado...ou aceitado o convite. Duvido que eles iriam me tratar mal na frente dela. Se fizessem isso, pelo menos ela iria ver quem eles são de verdade._

Eu vou pra minha mesa me sentido realmente um idiota por ter feito Bella se sentir mal. Ben pergunta o que aconteceu, mas eu desconverso. Com certeza ele viu de longe a minha interação com ela.

Eu passo o horário de almoço e o restando do dia na escola me sentindo culpado, mas não tenho outra oportunidade para conversar com Bella. Quando a aula termina, eu fico no meu carro, esperando para vê-la no estacionamento, mas isso não acontece.

 _Ela já deve ter ido embora com alguém_.

Depois de uns 15 minutos de espera, eu decido ir pra casa. No caminho eu cogito enviar uma mensagem pra Bella, me desculpando e explicando a situação, mas eu desisto porque acho melhor conversar pessoalmente. Mas, então, terei que esperar até amanhã. Ansioso como sou, sei que isso vai tirar meu sono esta noite.

-E-E-

No dia seguinte, só para me deixar ainda mais agitado, eu não a vejo até o último horário, quando temos Biologia juntos. Ela chega quando eu já estou sentado e me cumprimenta timidamente.

"Oi", é só o que ela diz.

"Oi, Bella", eu respondo ansioso. Eu quero me desculpar logo, mas fazer isso no meio da aula, com pessoas escutando não é a melhor opção. Eu me forço a esperar mais um pouco.

Durante a aula nós conversamos pouco, apenas o necessário por sermos parceiros. Meu estômago parece que está em nós e meu peito dói. Eu o esfrego, tentando afastar o desconforto, mas não adianta.

Eu a olho em cada oportunidade que tenho, tentando não ser muito óbvio em minha atenção. Ela me pegou olhando algumas vezes e logo desviou o olhar, mordendo o lábio inferior.

 _Os lábios que eu quero tanto sentir_.

Depois de quase uma hora de _tortura_ , a aula finalmente acaba.

"Nós vamos pra minha casa, certo?", eu pergunto antes que Bella tenha a chance de escapar.

Ela me olha por um momento e acena.

Nós caminhamos silenciosamente até meu carro. Eu abro a porta do passageiro pra ela, que me agradece. Eu dou a volta até a outra porta e entro. Eu não ligo o caro, pois preciso _limpar o ar_ entre nós.

"Bella, antes de ir...eu preciso falar com você", eu falo timidamente.

Eu a vejo me olhar, curiosa.

"Tudo bem", ela responde.

"Eu sinto que as coisas ficaram estranhas porque...depois que eu me recusei a sentar com você no almoço. Eu peço desculpas se você pensou que eu não queria sentar ao seu lado", eu falo e observo sua reação. Ela não diz nada, mas pela sua expressão, eu acho que foi exatamente o que ela pensou.

Eu continuo. "Seria um prazer almoçar com você, mas eu acho que seus amigos não iriam gostar muito. Por isso eu recusei".

Ela franze a testa.

"Como...por que eles não iriam gostar, Edward?", ela pergunta.

Eu bufo, mesmo sem querer.

"Eles não gostam de mim, Bella", eu falo a verdade.

Ela continua franzindo a testa. Ela não acredita.

"Como?", ela questiona.

Eu começo a ficar frustrado. _Será que ela não ouviu o que eu disse? Será que ela pensa que eles são uns anjos_?

Eu tento me controlar antes de responder, para não descontar nela. Eu não tinha a intenção de contar tudo pra ela, para não parecer que estou reclamando deles e... _argh_! Mas não tem jeito.

"Bella, eles nunca gostaram de mim. Eles estão sempre pegando no meu pé pelos corredores do colégio, me chamando de _nerd_ e outras coisas", eu conto por alto.

Ela reflete por alguns instantes, antes de falar.

"Eu não sabia. Eu posso entendo agora porque você recusou", ela fala. "Mas deve ser apenas brincadeira deles, Edward. Eu tenho certeza que você seria bem vindo em nossa mesa. Os meninos têm a mania de fazer isso. Tyler vive implicando com Mike, mas é só brincadeira".

 _Brincadeira_.

Eu bufo.

Claro, apenas brincadeira. Comigo e mais um monte de gente. A questão não é que eles me chamam de _nerd_ ou esbarram em mim. É o fato de eles se acham melhores do que os outros alunos, que eles acham que têm o direito de fazer o que bem entendem e ainda posam de _bons rapazes_ para meninas como Bella.

Eu apenas aceno pra Bella e ligo o carro, saindo do estacionamento da escola. Se eu abrir minha boca, vou me arrepender.

Eu confesso que estou decepcionado com a reação dela. Não que eu quisesse que ela... _Ela, o que?_ Eu não sei o que eu queria ou esperava. Mas com certeza não é o que ela fez, simplesmente descartar o que eu falei e defendê-los sem nem ao menos considerar a hipótese de que eles fazem coisas ruins.

 _Eu que queria limpar o ar entre nós, mas acabei deixando ainda pior_.

Chegando em casa eu fico surpreso ao ver o carro de ambos os meus pais na garagem. Eu e Bella saímos do carro e eu abro a porta de casa, deixando-a entrar primeiro.

Meus pais estão na sala e se levantam para cumprimentar Bella.

"Bella, querida, é bom vê-la novamente", minha mãe diz ao abraçar minha colega.

"Oi, Esme. Como está?", Bella pergunta.

"Muito bem", minha mãe responde sorrindo. "Acho que você já conhece meu marido, certo?"

Bella acena. "Olá, Dr. Cullen", ela estende a mão. Eu pai a cumprimenta.

"Oi, Bella. É um prazer revê-la, especialmente, fora do hospital. Sinta-se em casa e me chame de Carlisle, por favor".

"Obrigada, Dr.-...Carlisle", ela diz, corando.

"Vocês chegaram cedo", eu aponto o óbvio para meus pais.

"Nós temos que fazer as malas", minha mãe explica. Ela se vira para falar com Bella. "Carlisle tem uma conferência médica neste fim de semana, em Seattle. Eu vou acompanhá-lo".

"Boa viagem pra vocês", Bella expressa seu desejo e meus pais agradecem.

"Hum, nós vamos para sala de estar fazer nosso trabalho", eu digo.

"Filho, eu vou deixar um lanche preparado. Quando vocês fizerem um intervalo, devem ir na cozinha".

"Obrigado, mãe".

Bella e eu começamos nossa tarefa, fazendo os últimos experimentos necessários. Depois nós esquematizamos como será a apresentação na próxima semana. Para meu alívio, Bella se oferece para apresentar o trabalho e explicar todo o processo que fizemos nas últimas semanas.

As horas passam e nós não conversamos mais sobre o tema desagradável de mais cedo. Nós falamos apenas sobre o trabalho. Mas pouco antes de terminarmos, eu estou escrevendo a parte final do último relatório quando Bella coloca sua mão sobre a minha.

Eu sinto meu corpo se arrepiar ao seu toque inocente. Meus olhos se encontram com os dela.

"Edward, eu não quero que você fique chateado comigo", ela fala. Eu abro a boca para responder, mas ela me cala, colocando dois dedos em minha boca.

 _Foda-se! Eu tenho que me forçar a não reagir, pois tudo o que eu quero é lamber, chupar ou morder esses dedos_. _As três coisas, de preferência_.

"Eu não sei exatamente o que eles já fizeram ou falaram com você, mas eu não posso aceitar que eles foram tão ruins com você", ela continua e tira os dedos dos meus lábios. "Será que eu sou tão estúpida que não percebo nada?", ela se questiona tristemente.

Eu não consigo vê-la triste. Eu seguro sua mão entre as minhas.

"Eu não acho que você é estúpida, Bella. Eu acho que você não vê maldade nas pessoas. Pelo pouco que eu te conheço, você é daquelas pessoas que acredita que todos são bons. Eu...Isso não é um defeito seu, Bella. Eu não estou dizendo que é, mas no mundo louco que vivemos, infelizmente tem gente que não é tão bom quanto parece ser", eu falo e ela permanece quieta por um tempo.

"Olha, eu não estou dizendo nada par querer que você deixe de ser amigo deles. Nada disso. Eu só quis explicar o motivo para recusar seu convite de almoço", eu completo.

"Eu entendo, Edward. Eu confesso que estou confusa e...eu não entendo porque eles te tratariam mal. Você é tão inteligente e...eu gosto muito de conversar com você", ela confessa corando. "Eu tenho uma ideia!", ela fala de repente.

"O que?", eu pergunto desconfiado.

"Amanhã é a festa do Mike", ela lembra e eu já começo a não gostar dessa ideia. "Venha comigo. Nós vamos chegar juntos e eu vou te apresentar a eles como meu amigo. Eu quero ver como eles vão se comportar", ela sugere, ficando mais animada.

Eu vejo duas possibilidades. A mais provável é que eles vão me tratar bem na frente da Bella e só por causa dela. A alternativa improvável é que eles vão me tratar como sempre fazem, sem ligar se Bella vê ou não.

Eu sei que de qualquer maneira eu vou me sentir muito desconfortável nessa festa, mas eu decido aceitar o pedido dela porque eu não quero que ela pense que é implicância minha com eles. E por pior que seja, pelo menos eu vou passar algum tempo com ela.

"Tudo bem, Bella. Eu vou com você", eu confirmo.

O enorme sorriso que ela me dá já faz valer qualquer desconforto amanhã. Eu sorrio de volta pra ela.

Nós terminamos o estudo rapidamente e lanchamos na cozinha. A conversa é agradável agora que tiramos aquele assunto do nosso caminho. Enquanto ainda estamos na cozinha, meus pais entram para se despedir.

"Nós já estamos saindo, meu filho", meu pai informa.

"Qualquer coisas que você precisar, é só nos ligar, querido. Eu já deixei refeições prontas para você aquecer, então não vai morrer de fome enquanto eu estiver fora", minha fala, me envergonhando na frente de Bella, que solta uma risadinha.

Meu pai me abraça e minha mãe me beija. Eles se despedem de Bella, também.

"Juízo, vocês dois!", minha mãe grita saindo da cozinha e eu quero me enterrar no buraco mais próximo!

"Ela é doida, esqueça tudo o que ela falou", eu digo quando finalmente tenho coragem de olhar pra Bella. Ela não responde, apenas sorri, não parecendo desconfortável.

Logo depois Bella pega sua bolsa para que eu possa levá-la pra casa.

"Eu não quero te dar trabalho, Edward. Meu pai deve estar saindo da delegacia. Eu posso pedir para ele me buscar aqui".

"Não é trabalho nenhum, Bella. Eu te levo, sem problemas", eu insisto e ela cede. Nós saímos, eu tranco a porta e nós entramos no meu carro. Nós conversamos no caminho até a casa dela e combinamos que eu vou buscá-la amanhã à noite na casa dela para irmos à festa de Mike.

Eu não posso suprimir as sensações que me invadem. Eu sinto como se eu tivesse um encontro com Bella Swan. A minha parte racional sabe que não é bem assim, que nós vamos como amigos. Mas a outra parte...meu coração acelera só pensar nisso.

Eu estaciono em frente à casa do chefe Swan e faço menção de descer do carro e acompanhá-la até a porta, mas ele me impede.

"Não precisa sair do carro", ela diz. "Eu chegarei bem até lá", ela completa rindo.

"Tudo bem".

"Obrigada pela carona e até amanhã, Edward".

"Até amanhã, Bella".

Antes de sair do carro, ela se inclina na minha direção e beija meu rosto, como fez outras vezes. Mas hoje seus lábios quase tocam minha boca. Ainda mais perto que da outra vez. Ela se afasta e sai do carro, acenando com a mão.

Eu espero ela entrar em casa antes de dar partida no carro. Eu decido passar na casa de Ben, não querendo ficar sozinho em casa e ansioso para compartilhar os últimos acontecimentos com ele.

 _Quem sabe ele não me ajuda a entender..._

Em alguns momentos eu acho que Bella pode gostar de mim, como eu gosto dela. Hoje, ao me beijar assim, o modo como ela me olha e cora às vezes.

 _Eu não sei se estou vendo apenas o que quero ver_.

Depois de estacionar, eu toco a campainha da casa dos _Cheney. A mãe de Ben atende a porta._

 _"Olá Sra. Cheney. Boa noite!"_

"Olá, Edward. Entre. Ben não em avisou que você viria hoje. Como você está?", ela é simpática como sempre.

"Estou bem. E a Sra, como vai?"

"Bem, com a graça de Deus, meu filho", ela responde.

"Que bom. E na verdade eu não marquei com Ben hoje. Ele está em casa?"

"Está no quarto. Pode subir. Você já sabe o caminho", ela aponta para as escadas.

"Obrigado, Sra _._ _Cheney_ ".

Eu subo as escadas e bato na porta do meu amigo. Depois de ouvir um 'pode entrar', eu abro a porta. Ele está sentado na mesinha do canto, de frente para seu computador.

"Ei Ben"

"Edward!", ele diz surpreso com minha presença. "Tudo bem, cara?"

"Tranquilo. Desculpe aparecer sem avisar".

"Que isso, cara? Você sabe que não tem problema", ele responde.

"Nenhum programa com Ang hoje à noite?"

"Não", ele faz uma careta. "Na verdade nós íamos ao cinema, mas ela desmarcou de última hora. Ele tem que ficar de babá dos _gêmeos terríveis_ , pois os pais chegarão tarde em casa".

Eu tenho que rir do modo como ele se refere aos irmãos da Ângela. Os garotos têm 6 anos. Ben não fala por mal e eu sei que aquelas crianças são terríveis mesmo. Eu só os encontrei uma vez e não faço questão de outra oportunidade.

"Tá a fim de ir lá pra casa? Podemos jogar e trocar uma ideia. Meus pais viajaram".

"Claro. Vamos sim. Deixa só eu trocar de calçar um tênis", ele responde.

-E-E-

Ben dirige o carro dele, então eu não tenho chance de conversar com ele até chegar à minha casa. Eu conto o que aconteceu entre Bella e eu ao longo dessa semana. O resto da história ele já sabe.

"Eu já falei, cara. Eu acho que você não tem nada a perder ao abrir o jogo pra ela. E pelo que você me contou, eu acho que ela _tá na sua_ também _"_.

"Tem momentos que eu acredito nisso...mas não sei", eu ainda não consigo me convencer realmente que uma garota como Bella possa se interessar por mim.

"Eu só não entendo como ela pode não ver que aquele bando com o qual ela anda não vale nada", Ben critica.

"Eles não fazem nada na frente dela, Ben! É por isso. E ela tem um bom coração, acha que todos são como ela", eu a defendo.

"Tudo bem, Ed. Não precisa se exaltar. Eu só fiz uma observação", ele fala com as mãos para o alto. "E eu acho que você deve aproveitar essa festa amanhã e fazer sua _jogada_ ".

Eu não respondo, mas penso em tudo o que ele falou. Nós ficamos jogando e conversando até tarde da noite.

 **-E-E-**

 **Desculpem pelos erros e obrigada pela leitura e comentários!**

 **É sempre muito bom receber um** _ **feedback**_ **:)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No próximo capítulo teremos a festa na casa de Mike ;)**

 **Até lá!**


	5. Chapter 5

-E-E-

Capítulo 5

 _ **Agosto de 2014**_

 **EPOV**

Eu acordo tarde na manhã de sábado e a casa está em absoluto silêncio, exceto pela chuva que cai lá fora. Instantes após abrir os olhos, lembranças do sonho que tive com Bella esta noite voltam à minha mente.

 _Huumm_. Eu sonhei que aqueles lábios deliciosos dela percorriam todo o meu corpo, me enchendo de beijos. E enquanto ela me beijava, eu tocava seu corpo, sua pele impecável...

Eu levo minha mão à minha ereção e aperto. _Porra! Tão bom_! Eu revivo as cenas do meu sonho com Bella enquanto me toco.

No fundo eu me sinto mal por me tocar pensando nela...parece errado, mas ao mesmo tempo é tão certo, tão bom!

 _Droga!_ Eu decido me levantar e tomar um banho.

Depois eu desço para a cozinha e como algumas torradas com geleia e bebo um copo de suco. Ouço o alerta de mensagem no meu telefone. Pego o aparelho, esperando ver o nome de Ben ou dos meus irmãos, mas para minha surpresa é Bella.

Eu clico na mensagem imediatamente. Eu juro que minhas mãos estão tremendo a ponto de quase deixar o celular cair no chão.

 _ **Oi, Edward. Acabou que ontem nós esquecemos de marcar o horário que você vai me pegar aqui em casa rsrsrs. Se estiver ok pra você, pode ser às oito da noite. Blz? Bjos - Bella**_

Eu sorrio ao ler. É verdade! Nós combinamos que eu vou buscá-la, mas esquecemos de definir o horário.

 _Oh, e como eu gostaria de receber pessoalmente os beijos da mensagem..._

Eu me apresso em respondê-la.

 _ **Rsrsrs É verdade, nós esquecemos. Oito horas está ok pra mim :) Han...eu tenho uma dúvida: você acha que eu vou estar muito por fora se aparecer com jeans e uma das minhas camisas de banda ou personagens? Bjos - Edward**_

Eu confesso que a questão sobre a roupa foi pra puxar mais papo com ela, mas eu realmente me sinto inseguro, pois é a minha aparência – incluindo minhas roupas – é uma das principais razões para a turma de Mike pegar no meu pé.

Meu celular apita.

É a resposta de Bella.

 **Edward, você deve vestir o que quiser, o que te deixa confortável. Saiba que eu adoro suas camisetas ;) Até mais tarde! Eu tenho tarefas domésticas pra fazer, infelizmente. Bjos - Bella**

Eu sorrio para a tela na minha frente. Fico mais tranquilo com a opinião dela. Na verdade, é a única que realmente importa.

Eu digito mais uma vez.

 **Obrigada, Bella. Sua opinião é importante pra mim :) Sinto muito pelas tarefas chatas que você tem que fazer. Bjos e até mais tarde - Edward**

Ao longo do dia eu fico cada vez mais animado para meu encontro com Bella mais tarde...digo, a festa de Mike.

 _Não é um encontro, Edward_!

Por mais que meu lado racional insista em me lembrar disso, nada consegue tirar o sorriso do meu rosto. Especialmente após as mensagens de Bella. Várias vezes eu tive que me segurar para não mandar outra mensagem. Consegui resistir, não querendo atrapalhá-la em suas tarefas.

Minha mãe me ligou depois do almoço para saber se está tudo bem e me informando que ela e meu pai estão bem e aproveitando o passeio, apensar de ser uma viagem de trabalho para meu pai.

Eu fico feliz por eles aproveitarem esse tempo juntos. Só os dois. Ambos trabalham muito e minha mãe sempre foi muito preocupada com os filhos. Mesmo sendo todos adultos – tudo bem, eu sou quase adulto, afinal já tenho 17 anos – ela nos trata com toda a atenção que uma criança pequena necessita. Ela poderia relaxar mais e gastar mais tempo com meu pai. Não que eles estejam em crise ou nada parecido. Meu pai a entende e ele mesmo trabalha muito, também.

É exatamente por isso que eu penso dessa forma. Eles têm mais é que curtir a vida. Acho que eles poderiam trabalhar menos. A situação financeira da nossa família é muito boa. Minha mãe recebeu uma _bolada_ de herança dos pais dela e o meu pai também veio de uma família com dinheiro.

-E-E-

Mesmo antes das sete horas da noite eu já estou pronto. E ainda tenho que esperar uma hora para buscar Bella. Sinto-me extremamente impaciente.

Estou vestindo uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta com símbolo do Homem de Ferro. Tentei domar meu cabelo rebelde, mas quanto mais eu mexi, mais bagunçado ele pareceu. Então eu desisti, como sempre faço. E, por fim, eu decidi usar minhas lentes de contato. Eu raramente uso, pois não gosto de nenhum _objeto estranho_ em meus olhos.

Às 19:35, eu já passei as mãos em meu cabelo umas mil vezes, me sentindo ansioso. Eu pego meu telefone e mando uma mensagem pra Bella, dizendo que estou pronto. Minutos depois ela responde.

 _ **Oi. Mais dez minutinhos e eu estarei pronta. Acho que você já pode sair de casa, se quiser. Bjos - Bella**_

 **Ok. Saindo de casa agora. Até já! Bjo :) - Edward**

Eu me certifico se as janelas estão todas fechadas e ligo o alarme de casa. No caminho para casa de Bella eu me pergunto de o Chefe Swan estará lá. Eu tremo só de pensar nisso. Eu já o conheci antes e o cumprimentei algumas vezes quando estava com meus pais e nós o encontramos em algum lugar pela cidade. Mas é diferente. Estou indo buscar sua única filha para irmos à uma festa.

Eu estaciono em frente à garagem dos Swan, saio do carro e caminho até a entrada parar toca a campainha. _Minhas mãos estão suando_. Segundos depois, o pai de Bella abre a porta.

 _Eu sabia que ele estaria em casa_. _Com a minha sorte...é claro que ele estaria!_

"O-Olá, Chefe Swan. Eu sou Edward Cullen e vim buscar sua...Bella, sua filha", eu digo nervosamente.

Ele me olha com cara de poucos amigos e eu engulo seco.

" _Hump_. Edward", ele me cumprimenta. "Bella me avisou que você viria. Entre. Ela já deve estar descendo".

Eu aceno e passo pela porta. Já na sala, eu me sinto desconfortável. Permaneço em pé até que o homem mais velho me manda sentar no sofá. Ele se senta na poltrona, ficando em minha frente. Passamos alguns minutos em um silêncio muito desconfortável e eu rezo para Bella descer logo.

É o Chefe que quebra o silêncio.

"Então, Edward. Minha filha diz que vocês vão a uma festa?", ele questiona, coçando sua barba.

"Hum. Sim, senhor. É isso mesmo", eu respondo. Ele continua me olhando, parecendo esperar que eu fale mais. Eu tomo uma respiração profunda enquanto tento encontrar palavras. "Uma festa na casa de Mike Newton, senhor".

Ele me olha estranhamente, mas eu não entendo o motivo.

"Entendo. E eu posso assumir que você não gosta muito desse menino Mike?", ele pergunta, para minha surpresa. Será que é tão evidente o meu desprezo por ele?

 _Eu devo ter feito uma careta ao dizer o nome dele_.

Agora eu não sei o que responder. Sua filha é amiga de Mike. Nós vamos a uma festa na casa dele. Se eu disser que não suporto o sujeito, o pai de Bella vai achar estranho.

Mas eu decido falar a verdade. Meus pais dizem que é sempre melhor, por mais difícil que possa parecer a princípio. Se você mente, cedo ou tarde as coisas podem se complicar e será pior.

"Na verdade, Chefe Swan, eu...eu não sou amigo de Mike e eu diria que temos opiniões muito diferente sobre muitas coisas", eu respondo vagamente. O Chefe continua me olhando, parecendo me avaliar e analisando a minha resposta.

"Que tipo de coisas, por exemplo, meu jovem?", ele insiste.

Eu me remexo no assento. "Veja bem senhor. É que somos diferentes. Garotos como Mike acham que podem julgar as pessoas pela sua aparência e pelo modo como se vestem, ao invés de considerar o mais importante, que é o caráter das pessoas", eu explico.

"Hum, interessante", ele fala. "Se é isso que você pensa dele, pode me explicar porque vai a uma festa na casa dele? E ainda mais, pode me explicar por que vai levar minha filha para lá?"

Eu engulo seco. Não quero dizer que a culpa é da filha dele, já que ela é amiga dele. Não eu.

"Eu confesso que não tinha interesse em participar desse _evento_. Aliás, nunca foi o tipo de evento que me atrai, mas Bella me convidou. Nós temos nos aproximado porque somos parceiros na aula de Biologia e quando ela me convidou eu aceitei porque gosto de passar o tempo com ela, senhor", eu faço uma pausa antes de continuar. "E, bem, eu acho que sua filha é amiga do grupo de atletas. Por isso ela quer ir à festa de hoje".

Não sei o que o pai de Bella gostaria de ouvir e sua expressão não revela se eu fui feliz em minha explicação. Antes que ele tenha a chance de continuar o interrogatório, nós ouvimos o som de passos descendo as escadas. Meu olhar se desloca para os primeiros degraus e eu me levando do sofá. O chefe faz o mesmo.

O que eu vejo primeiros são os pés dela. Meu olhar se levanta aos poucos, percorrendo todo o seu corpo até chegar ao seu rosto de anjo. Minha boca fica seca e eu não consigo tirar meus olhos dela.

Sinto meu peito apertar com a visão da sua beleza angelical. Ela é tão linda que _quase dói...meu peito aperta_ só olhar pra ela.

Ela é a garota mais linda que eu já vi. Ela não está usando nada muito apelativo ou...Ela veste uma saia jeans que bate no meio de suas coxas e uma blusinha azul um pouco brilhante. Seus cachos estão ainda mais lindos e ela usa pouca maquiagem, apenas o suficiente para realçar seus belos olhos cor de chocolate e sua boca rosada.

Nossos olhares se cruzam e eu a vejo sorrindo pra mim. Ouço alguém limpar a garganta. _Chefe Swan_.

 _Merda! Ele me pegou babando com visão de sua filha_.

"Oi. Bella. Você está linda", eu deixo escapar na frente do pai dela. Eu não me atrevo a olhar na direção dele.

"Obrigada, Edward. E me desculpe pela demora", ela parece realmente arrependida. "Espero que meu pai tenha se comportado", ela olha de mim para ele e faz cara de brava.

Chefe Swan fala primeiro.

"Por que eu não iria me comportar, Bells? O garoto Cullen e eu tivemos uma conversa muito esclarecedora. Certo, meu jovem?", ele bate em meu ombro.

"Hum. Claro, Chefe Swan", eu respondo apressadamente.

"Pai!", Bella parece brava com ele. "Você está fazendo Edward chamá-lo de Chefe Swan?", ela pergunta, mas não espera pela resposta. Ele se vira pra mim e fala de novo. "Edward, pode chamar meu de Charlie e me desculpe por...seja lá o que ele fez. Por favor".

Ela parece realmente com medo que seu pai tenha me chateado.

"Está tudo bem, Bella", eu tento sorrir. "Foi bom conversar com seu pai".

Charlie parece feliz com minha resposta, pois ele sorri pela primeira vez desde que eu cheguei.

Ouço Bella bufar e resmungar algo que não entendo.

"Vamos, Edward", ela pede e eu aceno. "Tchau pai", ela vai até seu pai e beija seu rosto.

"Tchau querida. Está com celular e-", ele faz um gesto com a mão, que eu não entendo, mas Bella sim, pois ela acena. "Ok. Tenham juízo! Vocês dois e todos lá! Qualquer coisa é só me ligar, Bells".

Ela revira os olhos e acena.

"Até mais, Chefe Swan".

"Eu espero que você cuide da minha menina, garoto. E não beba, já que está dirigindo. Você está carregando tudo de mais precioso que eu tenho", ele diz em tom sério.

Eu aceno. "Eu entendo perfeitamente, Chefe. Não vou deixar nada acontecer", eu garanto, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Ele acena.

Eu e Bella saímos da casa e eu abro a porta do carona para ela entrar em meu carro. Dou a volta, entro e coloco o cinto de segurança.

"Desculpe pelo meu pai, Edward", ela diz me olhando. "Eu só imagino o que ele deve ter falado com você".

Eu sorrio. Eu estava quase me borrando nas calças, mas agora que já saí de lá, não me parece tão ruim assim.

"Não se preocupe, Bella. Ele só se preocupa com você. Ele não me fez desconfortável", eu digo. _Ok, isso não exatamente verdade, mas..._ Ela acena e eu começo a dirigir.

"Você está sem óculos", ela solta a afirmação.

"Hum...sim. Lentes", eu explico.

"Oh. Você fica muito bem com lentes de contato". Ela se cala por um pequeno tempo. "Mas eu realmente gosto dos seus óculos", ela conclui. Eu a olho rapidamente e mesmo dentro do carro meio escuro, eu posso vê-la corar.

-E-E-

Chegamos à casa de Mike há cerca de uma hora e tudo o que eu quero é...ir embora. Pode me chamar de chato, antissocial ou o que quiser, mas este não é o meu cenário. Música eletrônica, pessoas bebendo álcool de modo descuidado – a maioria já está bêbada. Além disso, aqui, a maioria das pessoas não gosta de mim ou nem sabem que eu existo.

Logo que chegamos, Mike avistou Bella e veio em nossa direção. Ele fez uma careta ao me ver com ela. Ele a abraçou e Bella logo me apresentou como seu amigo.

" _Eu espero que você não se importe, Mike. Eu trouxe meu amig. Edward. Você o conhece do colégio, certo?", ela disse._

" _Sim, sim", Mike respondeu, tentando esconder seu desagrado. "Claro que não tem nenhum problema. Afinal, você é minha convidada vip", ele pisca, flertando com ela e meu estômago se revira de nojo. Ele me ignora completamente._

" _Obrigada, Mike", ele responde alegremente._

Depois disso, Bella cumprimentou outras pessoas, sempre me apresentando para seus conhecidos. A maioria sabe quem eu sou e pela expressão em seus rostos, eles não entendem o que eu estou fazendo aqui. Quando Bella encontra as amigas Jéssica, Lauren e Jane, elas mal podem esconder seu desagrado ao me ver, fazendo cara feia.

Desde que chegamos Bella ficou praticamente o tempo todo ao meu lado. Nós conversamos, ora sozinhos, ora na presença de outras pessoas. Depois da terceira vez que suas amigas a chamam para dançar, Bella finalmente cede e vai para o meio das pessoas dançando.

De onde estou eu posso vê-la perfeitamente. Enquanto a vejo dançar, eu sinto minha esperança se esvair. A esperança de que Bella descubra quem são seus amigos, de verdade. Se ela gosta de ambientes como esse, eu não acho que ela vai se sentir atraída por mim.

Somos diferentes.

Eu gosto de conversar com ela e acho que ela também gosta de conversar comigo, mas ela vai me achar um chato que não gosta de nada disso.

Estou distraído por meus próprios pensamentos que não vejo um conhecido se aproximar. _Garret_. Ele está com o braço em volta da cintura da sua namorada.

"Edward! Perdido por aqui, cara?", ele pergunta, surpreso ao me encontrar aqui.

"Mais ou menos isso", eu respondo. "Olá, Kate", eu cumprimento a namorada dele.

"Oi Edward. Bom ver você", ela responde de modo gentil, como sempre.

Nós três conversamos por algum tempo. Kate conta sobre as universidades que ela está cogitando entrar. Ela ressalta que quer continuar perto de Garret. Eles aplicaram para as mesmas universidades. Eu imagino que seja difícil a ansiedade de não saber se no próximo ano você está o lado da pessoa que ama ou a milhares de quilômetros de distância.

Momentos depois, Bella se aproxima de nós, ofegante pelo exercício.

"Ei Kate. Garret", ela os cumprimenta, beijando o rosto da garota.

"Então, você é a responsável por este feito, Bella?", Garret brinca. Bella franze a testa, não entendendo. "Arrastar Edward para uma festa", ele explica.

"Oh! Bem, acho que sim", ela dá de ombros, mas sorri. Ela pega o meu copo de refrigerante da minha mão e toma um gole.

Nós continuamos conversando e Bella cita algumas das universidades para as quais ela aplicou. Eu vibro silenciosamente ao perceber que eu apliquei para algumas das mesmas.

Quando Garret e Kate se afastam, Bella me chama para dançar com ela. Eu recuso. Eu não danço, nunca. E por mais que eu goste dela, eu não abriria uma exceção neste momento. _Não aqui._ Eu não quero me expor, e nem expor Bella a essa humilhação. Se tem algo em que eu sou ainda pior do que na cozinha, é dançar. Eu explico isso pra Bella, não querendo que ela fique chateada com a recusa. Ela aceita, mas parece decepcionada.

Eu vejo as amigas de Bella a chamando para dançar de novo e peço licença para ir ao banheiro, liberando-a para ir dançar. Enfrento uma pequena fila no banheiro reservado para os homens e quando saio, mais de 10 minutos depois, eu acabo passando perto de um grupinho de garotas e paro ao ouvi-las citando o nome de Bella

"Eu não sei o que ela estava pensando", uma delas fala.

"Ela deve tê-lo convidado por pena. É a única explicação", eu identifico Lauren respondendo.

Elas estão falando de Bella e de mim. Elas ainda não notaram minha presença.

"Será que Bella não percebe que ele não encaixa? Graças a Deus ele não está usando aquele óculos horrível, mas mesmo assim não tem jeito. Vocês viram aquela camiseta ridícula?", Jane fala e todas riem.

Eu não consigo me impedir de sentir mal. Eu não deveria me importar com o que essas garotas frívolas pensam. Eu vim nessa festa estúpida por causa de Bella, pois ela me pediu a oportunidade de mostrar que seus amigos não são tão fúteis e egoístas.

 _Eu não deveria ter vindo_.

Elas continuam falando, mas eu não quero escutar mais. Eu saio dali e volto para onde eu estava com Bella antes. De lá eu posso vê-la dançando. Mas o que vejo faz meu estômago se revirar ainda mais. Ela está dançando com Mike. Ele tem suas mãos na cintura dela. Seus corpos estão próximos. Eu vejo como ele se inclina para falar no ouvido dela e ela sorri.

Eu sinto que vou vomitar.

Eu saio correndo dali, pra fora da casa.

 **-E-E-**

 _ **Oh, não!**_ **As coisas não estão tão bem assim na festa :(**

 **Eu sinto muito por desapontar quem esperava por um beijo entre eles na festa. Ainda não! Mas isso acontecerá em breve, eu prometo! :)**

 **Obrigada pela leitura! Desculpem pelos erros!**

 **Comentários são sempre bem vindos ;)**

 **Próximo capítulo no fim de semana.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

 _ **Agosto de 2014**_

 **EPOV**

Eu atravesso a porta da casa rapidamente, ofegante. Quando eu chego até a calçada, eu me sento e aperto os olhos. Lágrimas traidoras querem sair, mas eu não vou chorar. Não aqui. Eu penso em entrar no meu carro e ir o mais longe possível daqui, dessa música alta e muito longe dessas pessoas.

Eu sei que Bella não me deve nada, mas eu não posso deixar de me sentir traído. Ela não é minha namorada, longe disso, mas vê-la com Mike me encheu de raiva. Por mais que eu a queira pra mim, se ela estivesse com um cara bacana, eu poderia entender. Mas Mike é um babaca, não tem nada que presta na cabeça.

Eu não sei o que ela vê nele. Ou em todos aqueles amigos dela.

 _Talvez ela não seja tão perfeita assim, idiota_. Meu diabinho interior sopra na minha cabeça _. Se ela é amiga deles, ela deve ser como eles. Ela está brincando com você todo esse tempo._

Não! Eu não quero acreditar nisso!

 _Será que eu me enganei tanto assim_?

Parece que minha cabeça vai explodir. Mesmo mais afastado do som alto, ele ainda me incomoda e eu também quero esquecer tudo sobre esta noite.

Infelizmente, não parece tão fácil.

Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu permaneço sentado na calçada, em frente à casa dos Newton. Várias vezes eu fiz menção de levantar e ir embora, mas apesar de tudo, eu ainda me preocupo em deixar Bella aqui. Ela veio comigo e eu disse ao Chefe Swan que cuidaria dela.

Eu não acho que ela sairá da casa tão cedo, mas eu fico sentado do lado de fora, esperando por ela. _Como o perdedor que eu sou_. Eu vou até meu carro e pego meu MP3. Volto para o lugar na calçada e coloco o fone de ouvido. Espero que minhas músicas consigam em distrair enquanto espero.

Depois de algum tempo, eu sinto uma mão em meu ombro. Eu me assusto e me viro para ver Bella com os olhos arregalados e o rosto corado. Um pouco mais distante, no gramado, Eu vejo Garret nos olhando da porta dos Newton, mas ele logo volta pra festa. Vejo a boca dela se mexer e retiro o fone para escutá-la.

"Deus, Edward! Eu te procurei pela casa toda", ela fala agitada. "Eu pensei que você tinha ido embora", ela parece chateada.

 _Essa é boa! Ela está chateada_.

"Eu precisava tomar um ar", eu respondo, forçando minha voz a se manter neutra. Da minha posição, sentado, eu tenho que olhar pra cima para ver seu rosto. E eu também tenho uma bela visão das pernas dela nessa saia.

 _Pare com isso_! Eu me recrimino. Eu me levanto e fica de frente pra ela.

"Você poderia ter me avisado, Edward. Eu estava preocupada" ela fala suavemente.

 _Claro que estava!_ Eu bufo alto. _Muito preocupada enquanto deixava Mike agarrar você_ , eu penso.

"O que?", ela pergunta fechando a cara.

"Eu não disse nada", eu dou de ombros.

"Não disse, mas pela sua reação eu vejo que não acredita no que eu disse", ela fala com as mãos na cintura, a voz mais firme.

Eu permaneço em silêncio. Ela me encara e fala novamente, percebendo que eu não pretendo explicar.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Edward? Porque em um momento a gente estava conversando numa boa e depois você disse que ia ao banheiro e sumiu", ela aponta.

"Não aconteceu nada demais", _nada que eu não esperasse de seus amigos_ , "Eu fui ao banheiro e decidi tomar um ar aqui fora. Eu ia te avisar, mas quando te vi, você estava muito _envolvida_ dançando com seu _amigo Mike_ ", eu não tento esconder minha decepção.

Ela parece surpresa com minha declaração.

"Você poderia ter vindo-", ela começa a falar, mas eu a interrompo.

"Eu não queria atrapalhar o _casalzinho_ ", eu deixo escapar, mostrando meu ciúme. Era tudo que eu não queria.

"O que? Não!", ela afirma veementemente. "Não é nada disso, Edward. Eu não sei o que você viu, mas-", eu a corto mais uma vez.

"Olha, Bella. Você não me deve nenhuma explicação. Você pode fazer o que bem entender", eu falo, tentando mascarar minha mágoa e ciúmes. "É só que...eu não sei porque eu vim nessa festa. Não tem nada aqui que me agrade e eu garanto que ninguém me quer aqui. Então...eu resolvi te esperar aqui fora, já que prometi ao Chefe Swan que te devolveria em casa com segurança".

Ela me encara e se eu a conheço bem, ela está tentando desvendar o que está por trás das minhas palavras. Eu desvio o olhar, encarando meus pés.

"Edward", ela toca meu braço, me fazendo olhar pra ela, "isso não é verdade. Eu quero você aqui. Olha, eu sei que eu quase te forcei a vir nessa festa. Você não estava tendo a maior diversão da sua vida quando chegamos, mas você não parecia tão desconfortável ou chateado. Eu quero que você me diga se alguém fez ou falou algo com você", ela pede.

Eu fico calado. Não vou me humilhar mais, revelando que o que suas amigas disseram ou que a principal razão é o meu ciúme.

"Se é por causa de Mike-", ela tenta mais uma vez.

"Eu já disse que a sua vida não é da minha conta, Bella!", eu grito, não querendo ouvi-la falar dela.

 _Droga, eu sou um idiota. Gritando com ela..._

Eu vejo em seu rosto que eu a magoei.

"Droga! Me desculpe por gritar com você", eu peço em tom mais suave. "Você pode voltar pra festa, para seus amigos. Eu vou esperar aqui. Quando você quiser ir embora, eu te levo".

Ela me olha com se eu tivesse duas cabeças.

"Você não é meu motorista pra ficar de plantão aqui me esperando, Edward", ela fala suavemente. "Nós podemos ir embora. Eu vou lá dentro me despedir de algumas pessoas e já volto".

Eu aceno e a assisto voltar pra dentro da casa.

Eu esfrego minha testa, lamentando por quase tudo hoje. E essa conversa com Bella não adiantou de nada. Se alguma coisa, só piorou tudo.

Uns 10 minutos depois, Bella volta pra rua e eu abro a porta do carona pra ela. O trajeto de volta é silencioso e desconfortável. Quando chegamos em frente a sua casa, ela fala.

"Obrigada pela carona hoje, por me levar e por me esperar".

Eu aceno, evitando seu olhar. "Sem problemas", eu respondo.

"Então, tá. Tchau", ela fala e sai do carro. Eu espero ela entrar em casa e arranco.

Eu me sinto mal por como esta noite termina. Por mais que eu esteja com raiva e...ciúmes...eu não quero ficar brigado com Bella. Chateado, mas sem saber o que fazer agora, eu dou partida no carro.

Quando chego em casa, eu tomo um banho, querendo me livrar de qualquer vestígio daquela festa, que parece impregnado em minha pele. Após tomar um analgésico para dor de cabeça, eu caio na cama.

-E-E-

No domingo pela manhã, após o desjejum, eu procuro pelo meu celular. Não me lembro a última vez que o usei ontem.

 _Será que o perdi na casa de Mike?_

Eu gemo irritado. _Era só o que faltava!_

Decido verificar se está no meu carro. O encontro debaixo do meu banco. Deve ter caído ali quando peguei meu MP3 ontem à noite. Na tela, eu vejo que há algumas chamadas não atendidas e mensagens de texto.

Duas chamadas de Bella. São de ontem à noite.

Uma chamada de Alice.

Um texto de Bella, perguntando onde estou, se ainda estou na festa de Mike.

 _Ela disse que me procurou ontem_. Eu lembro.

Uma mensagem de Alice, me perguntando como estou e pedindo para ligar pra ela.

Eu imediatamente ligo para minha irmã.

"Olá, irmãozinho querido!", ela atende animada como sempre.

"Oi Alice. Bom dia".

"Finalmente você retornou minha ligação. Estava muito ocupado para me atender ontem à noite?", ela pergunta brincando.

 _Você nem imagina_ , eu zombo mentalmente.

"Eu esqueci o celular no Volvo ontem e só dei falta agora mesmo", eu explico.

"Entendo", ela responde. "E como está meu irmão preferido?"

Eu rio. Ela sempre diz que eu sou o preferido. Na verdade, nós dois temos uma conexão especial. Por um tempo, Emmett era um pouco ciumento, mas acho que ele se acostumou. Agora só nos chama de _estranhos_.

"Tudo bem, Ali", eu tento falar de modo convincente.

"Humm", ela não parece convencida. "Bem, eu liguei ontem porque eu senti você triste".

É a nossa conexão. Não podemos explicar, mas desde a infância minha mãe conta que já éramos assim. É como se pudéssemos sentir o que o outro está sentindo. Mas não é o tempo inteiro. Só acontece...às vezes.

Alice fica em silêncio, me permitindo levar o meu tempo para me abrir com ela. E então, eu faço exatamente isso. Eu conto sobre meus sentimentos por Bella. É claro que ela já sabia, mesmo eu nunca tendo confirmado nada. Eu explico a progressão da nossa amizade nas últimas semanas e termino relatando os acontecimentos de ontem.

Ela fica extremamente chateada pelo comportamento das amigas de Bella. Se ela morasse em Forks, ela já teria colocado _aquelas cadelas no seu devido lugar_ , como ela mesma disse. Ela também disse que não entende o comportamento de Bella, mas falou que eu devo dar uma chance para ela se explicar, pois às vezes as coisas não são como parecem.

Eu não retruquei sobre isso, mas eu sei o que vi. Vi Bella deixando Mike tocá-la e não foi como um amigo. E se é ele quem ela quer, eu não entendo porque ela insistiu que eu fosse naquela maldita festa.

"Eu sei que você está triste, Ed", ela é a única que tem permissão para usar o apelido. "Mas se ela tentar conversar com você, escute. Você não perde nada. Se você não ficar convencido, aí sim, mete o pé no traseiro dela, ok?"

Eu rio. "Tudo bem, Ali. Obrigada por tudo".

"Eu te amo, Ed. E qualquer coisa, você sabe que pode falar comigo".

"Eu também te amo, Ali. Mande um abraço pro Jasper", eu falo e nós encerramos a ligação.

Eu passo o dia tentando esquecer o que aconteceu na noite anterior, sem muito sucesso. Chamo Ben para vir jogar, mas ele já tem compromisso com Ang. Eu acabo passando a tarde inteira jogando sozinho. Meus pais chegam no início da noite e perguntam como foi meu fim de semana. Eu digo que fui a casa de Ben na sexta, estudei, joguei, e falei com Alice. Eu deixo de fora o evento principal, não querendo falar sobre isso, pois sei que vai me chatear ainda mais.

Na hora do jantar eu recebo uma mensagem de Bella. Meu coração dispara ao ver seu nome na tela.

 **Oi. Eu quero saber se você acha necessários nos encontrarmos antes da apresentação de Biologia. Já terminei de sistematizar tudo - Bella**

É mais frio e formal que as mensagens anteriores. Sem beijos no final.

Eu respondo da mesma forma.

 **Oi. Não vejo necessidade. Tenho certeza que estará perfeito - Edward**

Ela não responde.

-E-E-

 _ **Segunda-feira**_

Eu nunca pensei que eu fosse dizer isso, mas eu gostaria de não ter aula com Bella hoje. Consegui evitá-la, e os seus amigos, por toda a manhã, mas agora é horário do almoço e logo depois nós temos Biologia juntos.

Eu me sento com os colegas de sempre no almoço, mas hoje eu escolho outro assento na mesa, me colocando de costas para onde Bella normalmente se senta. Não quero cair na tentação de olhar pra ela e vê-la com Mike.

Ben percebe a mudança, franze a testa, mas não me perturba com perguntas. Ele me conhece e só de olhar pra mim já deve ter percebido que não estou em um bom dia. Ele é um bom amigo, sabe que eu não gostaria de ser questionado sobre isso na frente de outras pessoas. Ele vai esperar quando estivermos sozinhos para falar comigo.

Eu saio do refeitório antes que o sinal toque. Chego à sala de aula e não tem ninguém lá. Eu coloque meu fone e fico escutando música, com a cabeça baixa, encostada na mesa.

Quando escuto a movimentação de alunos entrando, eu me sento corretamente e logo Bella entra pela porta. Eu sinto um nó em minha garganta. Eu evitei o dia todo, mas agora eu não consigo deixar de olhá-la corretamente.

 _Ela parece abatida_. _Olheiras sob os olhos. Sua expressão...não feliz_.

Ela se senta ao meu lado e fala primeiro.

"Oi"

"Oi", eu repito.

E essas são as únicas palavras que trocamos no dia.

Hoje não é um bom dia.

-E-E-

A terça-feira é quase uma repetição do dia anterior. A única diferença é que a aula que compartilhamos é Literatura e Bella se senta longe de mim nesta classe. Portanto, não trocamos palavras, apenas alguns olhares.

Na quarta-feira nós temos que conversar, pois é a apresentação de nossa atividade de Biologia. Nós conversamos apenas o essencial sobre a matéria. Eu confesso que a cada dia que passa eu me sinto pior. Meu peito dói mais a cada novo momento em que a vejo.

 _E eu acreditava que os dias iriam aplacar o sofrimento_ , eu zombo internamente.

Bella apresenta nosso projeto de modo brilhante. O professor nos elogia bastante. E por um breve momento nossos olhares se encontram e trocamos um pequeno sorriso.

 _Somos bons parceiros. Pelo menos em Biologia_.

O dia seguinte se passa da mesma forma que os anteriores. Apenas nos cumprimentamos com um 'oi' e eu continuo roubando olhares dela. O destaque do dia é que quando eu estava indo para o almoço eu vi Bella e Lauren conversando no corredor. Na verdade parecia que elas estavam discutindo. Eu estava um pouco longe, por isso não ouvi nada, mas elas pareciam agitadas e gesticulavam. Não querendo ser flagrado espiando, eu logo saí de perto. Embora eu tenha ficado preocupado com Bella o tempo todo.

Na sexta-feira, o último horário de aula é Biologia, mas o professor Banner está doente e não veio. Ao invés de nos liberar pra casa, a supervisora nos manda para o ginásio.

Teremos Educação Física junto com outra turma.

 _Melhor notícia de todos os tempos_ , eu penso sarcástico.

Bella se levanta logo que recebemos a notícia e se encontra com as amigas. Eu vou até a mesa de Ben e nós vamos juntos até o ginásio esportivo do colégio. Entrando, eu vejo alguns rostos conhecidos.

 _Perfeito! É a turma de Mike_.

Ben percebe meu descontentamento e segue meu olhar. Ele bate nas minhas costas, mostrando seu apoio.

A única parte positiva é que está chovendo, nos impossibilitando de utilizar as quadras externas e não cobertas do colégio. Assim, restam apenas as internas e não há espaço para todos os alunos. Então, alguns de nós sentam-se nas arquibancadas ou na beirada da quadra.

É o que eu e Ben fazemos, nos sentamos no primeiro degrau da arquibancada e ficamos conversando.

Algumas meninas, incluindo Bella, saem do vestiário. Eles mudaram a roupa. Estão vestindo pequenos shorts e camisetas sem manga.

 _Foda-se!_ Poucas vezes eu tive oportunidade de ver Bella nesses trajes de educação física. Eu não consigo desviar meus olhos de seu corpo. Esse short minúsculo faz sua bunda ficar ainda mais empinada e perfeita.

Eu sinto meu pau se contrair e seguro um gemido. Eu agradeço aos céus por não ter essa aula com ela toda semana. Seria uma tortura e eu tenho certeza que passaria vergonha, ostentando uma ereção no meio do colégio, na frente de todos.

Inicialmente, Bella joga vôlei com seu grupo de amigas. Ben tenta continuar nossa conversa, mas eu não compreendo metade do que ele diz, pois meu foco está em _outro lugar_. Ele não se importa, apenas ri de mim.

Depois de uns 20 minutos, eu vejo Mike chamando Bella para o outro lado da quadra, mais perto de onde estou sentado. Irritado, eu o assisto puxá-la pelo braço, insistindo que ela jogue com ele e outros garotos. Eu fico tenso porque, pela expressão dela e a postura de seu corpo, eu sei que ela não quer.

Ela joga com eles por poucos minutos e mesmo sem querer a minha ereção aumenta ainda mais, vendo-a mais de perto naquelas roupas justas. A cada vez que ela se abaixa e curva seu corpo, meu pau se contrai mais e _luta_ contra meu jeans.

Mas logo ela para de jogar e parece querer voltar para o lado das amigas. Mike pega o braço dela, mas ela se afasta. Ela caminha na lateral da quadra, vindo na direção onde estou sentado, com Mike a seguindo de perto. Ele pega seu braço mais uma vez e eles conversam. Discutem, ao que me parece.

Eu me sinto dividido entre intervir ou permanecer aqui. Eu decido que se ele tocá-la a força mais uma vez, eu vou até lá, arrancá-lo pra longe dela. Ben está ao meu lado assistindo atentamente, também.

Eles começam a falar mais alto, mas não dá pra entender o que eles dizem. Bella grita com Mike mais uma vez e caminha rapidamente na minha direção. Mike está atrás dela e quando ela está a uns dois passos de onde estou, ele pega o braço dela, fazendo-a virar pra ele. De costas pra mim, ela tenta se livrar dele e puxa seu braço com força pra trás. O movimento a faz cair bem em meu colo, com relativa força.

Na minha ereção, mais precisamente.

" _Ouch_ ", eu deixo escapar.

Minhas mãos vão automaticamente pra cintura dela. Ele se remexe, tentando virar de lado e eu tenho certeza que ela pode me sentir _duro_ debaixo dela.

Você pensaria que a discussão dela com Mike seria suficiente pra matar a ereção que eu já carregava, mas vê-la com as bochechas coradas e expressão de brava me deixou mais excitado, apesar da minha preocupação com seu bem estar.

 _Merda!_ _Ela vai pensar que eu sou um tarado,_ eu me recrimino.

Antes que eu ou ela tenhamos a chance de abrir a boca, Mike fala com expressão irritada.

"Perfeito. Está exatamente onde merece. Nos braços desse _nerd patético_ ", ele zomba. "Não adianta vir atrás de mim quando se cansar e quiser um homem de verdade".

Ele gritou essas palavras para quem quisesse ouvir. Se Bella não tivesse no meu colo, eu já teria socado o rosto desse babaca. Os amigos dele começam a puxá-lo pra trás, mas ele ainda está xingando aleatoriamente.

Quando ele está finalmente mais afastado, Bella consegue se virar em meu colo, ficando de lado. Nos olhos se encontram e eu percebo as lágrimas em seu rosto.

 _Ela não deve chorar. Nunca_.

Eu abro a boca para perguntar como ela está, mas antes que o som saia, eu a sinto ser arrancada do meu colo. Nem eu e nem ela temos tempo para reagir. Jéssica, Lauren e Jane a estão puxando para o outro lado da quadra, em direção ao vestiário feminino.

Eu estou paralisado, tentando entender o que _diabos_ aconteceu aqui e tentando suprimir o vazio que estou sentindo desde que ela foi tirada dos meus braços instantes atrás.

 **-E-E-**

 **Ainda não foi dessa vez que eles se entenderam...**

 **Eu prometo que no próximo capítulo eles irão conversar...e, talvez, fazer algo mais do que falar ;)**

 **Obrigada de coração pelos comentários e por acompanharem a história!**

 **Bjos e até o próximo capítulo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Obrigada pela leitura e me desculpem pelos erros ;)**

Capítulo 7

 _ **Agosto de 2014**_

 **EPOV**

"Que porra foi essa?", Ben pergunta ao meu lado.

Eu olho pra ele, mas não respondo. Eu não sei o que responder.

Também quero entender o que aconteceu.

O único fato concreto é que ela brigou com Mike. Mas eu não sei o motivo.

Será que eles eram um casal desde a festa dele e se desentenderam agora?

Por que ele disse essas coisas desagradáveis pra ela?

Só de lembrar, meu peito se enche de raiva e eu quero socar aquele idiota. Não importa o que houve, um homem nunca deve ser grosseiro com uma mulher. E muito menos com Bella.

Estou preocupado com ela.

Ela estava chorando.

Eu quero verificar como ela está, mas não posso invadir o vestiário feminino.

Eu permaneço sentado aqui, com Ben, esperando ela sair de lá, mas muitos minutos se passam e nada! A professora libera todos os alunos e nós continuamos esperando.

Depois de esperar por quase meia hora, eu vou embora. Ela deve ter saído junto com outras alunas, quando a professora terminou a aula, e eu não vi. Eu ligo para seu celular mais de uma vez, querendo me certificar disso, mas não atende.

"Ela já deve ter saído e a gente não viu", Ben reafirma.

"Pode ser", eu respondo.

Desanimado eu saio da quadra em direção ao estacionamento.

 _Ela deve ter ido embora com as amigas. Ela deve estar bem_.

Quando eu chego em casa, eu debato sobre ligar de novo para ela ou não.

E assim eu faço. Eu ligo mais três vezes dentro de um intervalo de quase duas horas. Ela não atende. Eu já mandei três mensagens de texto perguntando se ela está bem.

Nenhuma resposta.

Já está quase na hora do jantar, mas eu não tenho nenhuma vontade de descer e conversar com ninguém.

Ela deve ter visto as chamadas perdidas e as mensagens.

 _Se ela não respondeu é porque não quer falar comigo. Ela não se importa que eu preocupado com ela_.

Este pensamento me deixa triste e com raiva. Tudo bem ela não querer conversar comigo, mas não custa nada responder a mensagem dizendo apenas 'estou bem'. Seria o suficiente.

 _Ela estava brincando com você nas últimas semanas! Garoto idiota_!

Talvez fosse algum tipo de piada entre ela e seus amigos. 'Vamos enganar aquele _nerd_ bobo, fazê-lo acreditar que Bella gosta dele'.

Eu puxo meus cabelos, frustrado. Eu estou confuso e não sei no que acreditar.

Há uma batida na porta do meu quarto. Deitado na cama, eu respondo.

"Entre".

A porta se abre e eu vejo minha mãe.

"O jantar está pronto", ela informa.

"Obrigada mãe, mas estou sem fome agora".

Ela me olha, franzindo o cenho.

"Você está se sentindo mal, querido? Chegou do colégio e mal comigo", ela diz.

"Estou bem. Só cansado mesmo", eu minto.

Ela suspira de modo exagerado diante da minha recusa em falar.

"Tudo bem, filho. Quando quiser comer, seu prato vai estar no forno. E você sabe que pode falar comigo, sobre qualquer assunto, certo?"

"Eu sei, mãe. Obrigado".

Ela acena ou sair do quarto, fechando a porta.

Eu sei que ela se preocupa, mas eu não estou em condições de falar sobre isso com ela e nem com ninguém. O que aconteceu hoje ainda é um mistério pra mim e junto com os últimos dias, nos quais o clima entre Bella e eu já estava ruim, eu não saberia nem como começar a explicar.

Eu permaneço em meu quarto, deitado e escutando a chuva cair lá fora. Acabo cochilando por algum tempo. O que me desperta é alguém batendo em minha porta, mais uma vez. Eu me viro na cama, esperando que as batidas parem e eu possa voltar ao meu estado inconsciente.

Mas depois de uma batida mais forte, a porta se abre.

"Edward, meu filho", é a voz da minha mãe. De novo. Eu me viro na direção dela e abro os olhos.

"Han?", eu resmungo.

"Você tem visita", ela fala.

"Mãe, diz que eu não estou. Eu não quero falar com ninguém", eu peço e meu estado semialerta.

"Edward, eu acho-", ela começa a insistir, mas eu a corto.

"Eu não quero ver e nem falar com ninguém, mãe!"

"Edward Anthony Cullen!", ela grita meu nome completo. _Ops_...ela está chateada. Eu me sento na cama rapidamente e espero ela continuar.

"Olhe bem como fala comigo, rapaz. Eu exijo respeito!", ela fala de modo severo. Com a expressão um pouco mais suave, ela continua. "Aquele moça está lá na varanda, encharcada até os ossos e não aceitou meu convite para entrar. Ela quer falar com você e você vai descer. Agora!", minha mãe comanda.

Ela?

Será?

"Ela?", eu pergunto.

"Bella", minha mãe confirma minha suspeita.

Eu levanto da cama e falo com minha mãe enquanto caminho para o banheiro.

"Hum...eu vou trocar de roupa e desço em um minuto. Peço para ela esperar, por favor, mãe", eu peço suavemente.

"Tudo bem. Não demore, filho", ela responde e sai do quarto.

O fato de ainda estar meio zonzo de sono e a notícia de que Bella está aqui me deixam atordoado. Automaticamente eu escovo os dentes e troco de roupa, antes de descer para a sala. Eu procuro por Bella, mas ela não está lá.

 _Será que ela foi embora_?

 _Não! Por favor, não deixe que ela tenha ido_.

Eu vejo a porta da frente aberta. Ela ainda deve estar na varanda. Eu corro até lá e a vejo.

 _Deus!_ Ela está encharcada e tremendo de frio. Ela percebe minha presença e me olha. Eu prendo seu olhar por alguns instantes, sem falar ou me mover, mas logo saio do transe e me aproximo.

"Por Deus, Bella! Por que você está aqui, assim?", eu pergunto, preocupado que ela adoeça.

Acho que ela interpreta mal minha pergunta ou...eu não sei, mas seus olhos se contraem e se enchem de lágrimas. Eu percebo que os olhos já estão inchados. _Ela já deve ter chorado antes de chegar aqui._

"Ei, vamos entrar. Você precisa tirar essa roupa molhada e...", _tirar a roupa_...concentre-se Edward! "E depois a gente conversa", eu falo, pegando sua mão na minha. Ela dá dois passos comigo, mas para de andar.

"Eu não quero molhar sua casa", ela sussurra.

"Bella, eu não estou nem um pouco preocupada com isso. E garanto que minha mãe também não está. O mais importante é sua saúde", eu falo com convicção. "Por favor, entre comigo. Você precisa se secar antes que fique doente", eu imploro.

Ela acena e nós entramos em casa. Minha mãe está na sala agora e se levanta do sofá quando nos vê.

"Oh! Que bom que você conseguiu convencê-la a entrar, Edward", Esme fala.

"Mãe, será que você tem alguma roupa, uma calça para emprestar pra Bella?", eu peço.

"Claro, meu filho. Vou pegar agora mesmo", ela fala com um sorriso.

"Eu vou levar Bella para meu quarto", eu informo.

Ainda estou segurando a mão de Bella, que está calada, apenas tremendo muito. Nós subimos a escada e eu abro minha porta.

"Venha", eu a puxo. "Eu vou pegar uma camisa seca e vamos ver o que minha mãe traz", eu falo, meio sem jeito de tê-la pela primeira vez em meu quarto. Eu olho em volta e agradeço por não estar uma bagunça.

Quando eu volto meu olhar pra ela, eu percebo que seus lábios estão brancos, mas começando a ficar em tom roxo ou azul.

 _Ela precisa se aquecer logo_!

"Você pode ir ao banheiro", eu aponto para a porta e pego toalhas no meu armário, "Tire essa roupa e tênis molhados", eu falo, entregando as tolhas e uma camiseta minha.

Nesse momento, minha mãe entra no quarto com suas roupas e as entrega para Bella.

"Aqui está, querida. Se apresse e tire essas roupas molhadas, nós não queremos vê-la doente. Pode deixar suas roupas no banheiro mesmo, eu as colocarei na máquina de lavar", minha mãe fala docemente.

"Obrigada, Esme", Bella responde com a voz incerta.

Quando ela entra no meu banheiro, eu olho para minha mãe, que tem perguntas borbulhando em seus olhos. Mas ela sabe que não é o momento.

"Eu vou descer, Edward. Verifique com Bella se o Chefe Swan sabe que ela está aqui, apenas por precaução. Vocês podem conversar a vontade. Eu farei uma sopa para Bella e chamo vocês quando estiver pronta. Isso vai ajudar a aquecê-la".

Eu aceno. "Obrigado, mãe".

Por alguns minutos eu ando de um lado para o outro em meu quarto, esperando Bella sair do banheiro. Quando ela volta, eu a observo. Ela está vestindo uma calça de moletom da minha mãe e uma das minhas camisetas de Super Heróis. Ela enxugou o excesso de água dos cabelos, mas seu rosto ainda está pálido e ela está descalça.

Mesmo assim ela é linda. E vê-la usando minha camisa... _hum_ , digamos que faz _coisas_ comigo.

"Venha, Bella", eu a chamo para sentar em minha cama. Ela aceita o convite e senta-se na beirada, enquanto eu estou encostado na cabeceira.

"Está melhor?", eu pergunto. Ela apenas acena.

Eu vejo que ela ainda está tremendo. Eu levanto e pego dois pares de meias e uma blusa de moletom, bem grossa. Eu entrego pra ela. "Vai te ajudar a aquecer mais rápido".

"Obrigada, Edward", ela fala, vestindo os itens.

Eu volto para onde eu estava sentado. Mas o que quero de verdade é chegar mais perto dela, abraçá-la para espantar o frio e tudo mais o que a esteja deixando triste.

"Você veio com seu carro?", eu pergunto. Confesso que nem reparei se sua caminhonete estava estacionada em frente de casa. E que eu saiba o carro está no mecânico. _Talvez já esteja pronto_ , eu considero.

"Não", ela responde, olhando para seus dedos em seu colo.

Eu franzo a testa. Não é possível que ela...

"Como você veio?", eu insisto.

"Caminhando", ela responde, desta vez me olhando nos olhos.

"Você veio a pé?", eu pergunto surpreso.

Ela acena com a cabeça.

"Bella! Deve ser mais de uma hora a pé da sua casa até aqui. E você...você veio debaixo de chuva!".

 _É claro! Por isso ela chegou nesse estado_! Eu penso alarmado.

"É só um pouco de chuva", ela responde calmamente, dando de ombros.

 _Você não deveria ter feito isso, Bella_. Eu penso, mas não me atrevo a expressar em voz alta.

"Seu pai sabe que você está aqui?", eu me lembro da pergunta de minha mãe.

"Sim. Quando ele saiu para seu turno na delegacia, eu falei que viria falar com você", ela responde.

Eu aceno.

O silêncio toma conta do quarto agora. Acho que nós dois estamos com receio de tocar no assunto que está entre nós.

Eu tomo coragem e inicio a conversa.

"Como você está, depois desta tarde?"

Ela dá de ombros mais uma vez e eu percebo seus olhos se encherem d'água. Eu agarro as cobertas para me impedir de chegar mais perto e consolá-la.

Ela respira fundo algumas vezes antes de falar.

"Eu sinto muito, Edward", ela fala e começa a chorar de verdade.

Eu não me importo mais, eu preciso tocá-la. Eu em aproximo e a puxo para um abraço. Ela vem de bom grado e eu a deixo chorar ali enquanto repito que ela não deve me pedir desculpas por nada.

Depois de alguns minutos ela se acalma um pouco e fala novamente, mas ainda está em meus braços, com a cabeça encostada em meu peito.

"Você me falou, mas eu não acreditei. Eu sinto muito", ela repete.

"O que exatamente você está falando?", eu peço. Ela se afasta um pouco, ficando sentada de frente pra mim.

"Você me disse como Mike e os meus outros _amigos_ ", ela diz a última palavra com desgosto, "tratavam você. Não é que eu pensei que você estava mentindo. Eu nunca pensaria isso, mas eu achei que fosse brincadeira deles, nada para magoar você ou quaisquer outras pessoas. Mas agora eu vejo o quanto eu fui ingênua. Estúpida, na verdade!", ela fala com raiva agora.

Eu pego sua mão e a acaricio. "Você não é estúpida, Bella".

Ela ri, sem humor. "Eu nunca fui aquela menina que gosta de receber atenção de todos, mas quando eu cheguei em Forks, eu estava com receio de entrar numa nova escola no meio do ano letivo. E quando as pessoas foram tão amigáveis comigo, eu gostei. Mike, Tyler, Lauren e Jéssica me aceitaram na turma deles. Mesmo eu não sendo uma atleta ou líder de torcida como as meninas, a gente se dava bem".

Ela faz uma pausa antes de continuar.

"Eu nunca tive muitos amigos e estava feliz com esse bom começo aqui em Forks", ela aperta minha mão, "e eu juro que nunca os vi fazendo nada de ruim com ninguém. Poucas vezes as meninas falaram mal de outra garota na minha frente. Nunca de alguém que eu conhecia, então, eu fiquei na minha. Mas agora eu percebo que não os conhecia de verdade", ela fala e soluça, tentando não chorar de novo.

"Ei, respire", eu falo e pego uma garrafa de água na cômoda ao lado da cama. "Beba", eu ofereço.

Ela pega a garrafa e bebe.

"O que mudou?", eu pergunto "Pra você mudar de opinião sobre eles?".

"Eu estava muito chateada com nosso desentendimento na festa de sábado", ela desvia o olhar ao lembrar disso. "E quando fui falar sobre isso com Mike e com as meninas, eles fizeram pouco caso disso e...e de você", ela fala com expressão triste.

Isso não é novidade pra mim, mas eu entendo que é o suficiente para ela ficar chateada e brigar com seu...com Mike.

"É por isso que você terminou- , hum, quer dizer, brigou com Mike?", eu questiono.

"Terminar?", ela pergunta em confusão.

Eu dou de ombros.

"Vocês estavam juntos na festa", eu falo.

"O que?"

"Eu vi vocês juntos", eu lembro, tentando não mostrar meu desagrado.

Ela puxa sua mão da minha e se levanta.

"É por isso que você estava chateado e sumiu?", ela pergunta. Pelo seu tom de voz, ela está chateada. Eu apenas dou de ombros novamente, mantando o silêncio. Ela toma a minha reação como um 'sim'.

"Eu não acredito nisso, Edward! Tudo o que aconteceu desde aquela noite, então, foi por nada".

Ela se senta novamente, mas não tão perto quanto antes.

"Olhe pra mim", ela pede e eu obedeço. "Eu juro que nunca aconteceu nada entre Mike e eu. Nada, Edward".

Eu continuo olhando em seus lindos olhos, querendo que ela me explique o que eu vi.

"Eu vi vocês na festa. Dançando. Ele estava te tocando. Tão próximos. Seus rostos. Você estava rindo com ele".

Ela franze a testa e deve estar tentando lembrar.

"A única vez que eu dancei com Mike naquela festa foi logo depois que eu te pedi pra dançar e você recusou. Então, você disse que iria ao banheiro. Eu fui dançar sozinha e Mike se aproximou. Eu não vi mal algum em dançar com um amigo. No início, ele falou algumas coisas engraçadas e eu ri, mas depois ele começou a dizer que gostava muito de mim e ficou...hum, mais insistente. Logo que a música acabou, eu me afastei dele. Se você nos viu dançando, você deve ter visto isso", ela conta.

"Eu me afastei quando vi você rindo enquanto vocês dançavam _colados_ ", eu explico, já começando a me sentir mal por ter interpretado mal a situação que nos afastou.

Ela suspira. "Então, foi por isso que você estava chateado", ela deduz.

Eu não confirmo e nem nego. Ela sabe.

 _Ela já deve saber o quanto eu gosto dela_.

"Você estava falando sobre como eles reagiram sobre você estar chateada essa semana...", eu lembro, querendo que ela continue explicando o que causou a confusão de hoje na escola.

"Sim. Eu realmente não gostei da forma como eu e você nos despedimos no sábado e...eu achei que poderia desabafar com Jéssica e Lauren, mas elas não se preocuparam em esconder o que pensam da minha amizade com você. E com Mike foi mais ou menos o mesmo", ela fala.

"O que eles falaram?", eu pergunto suavemente. Não quero chateá-la, forçando-a a falar, mas quero entender exatamente o que aconteceu.

"Provavelmente é o mesmo que você já ouviu. O mesmo que você me disse antes e eu fiz pouco caso quando você me contou", ela fala envergonhada.

Eu pego sua mão, mais uma vez. "Eu entendo, Bella. Eles eram seus amigos e eu sei que eles se comportavam de modo diferente na sua presença".

"Eles disseram que era perda de tempo eu ficar triste por causa de você. Que não valia a pena. No início da semana eles falavam como se estivessem preocupados comigo, mas com o passar dos dias, ficou claro que eles se acham melhor do que os outros. Eles falaram que até foi muito bom eu e você estarmos brigados, pois assim eu poderia 'fazer amizade com pessoas que realmente valiam a pena' e esse não era o seu caso", ela conta parecendo irritada.

Eu confesso que meu peito dói ao ouvir essas palavras dela. Não porque eu me importo com Mike e o resto do bando, mas porque eu tenho medo que Bella me vejo dessa forma.

Eu tenho certeza que eles falaram muito mais do que o que Bella citou. Ela editou, eu não tenho dúvidas, mas não insisto mais.

"Foi aí que a ficha caiu, sabe?", ela fala. "Os sinais da arrogância e desdém deles pelas outras pessoas estavam ali, mas eu acho que eu ignorei. Eu não sei, mas é a única explicação que eu vejo sobre o porquê eu não vi como eles eram antes. Você deve pensar que eu sou muito burra! Esse tempo todo você sabia quem eles são e eu não enxerguei", ela parece inconformada.

"Bella, você não deve ficar se culpando, nem nada parecido. Eles são muito bons em disfarçar o que realmente são, quando querem. E eles queriam ter você no grupinho deles. A nova garota do colégio, aquela que veio da cidade grande e por aí vai", eu reviro os olhos. "O importante é que agora você já sabe. Eu sinto muito que tenha sido de uma forma ruim e que você esteja chateada por brigar com seus _amigos_ ".

Ela franze a testa de novo.

"Não, Edward. Eu não estou chateada por eles. Não exatamente. Pelo menos não por tê-los como amigos mais. Na verdade, isso é o de menos. Eu estou chateada comigo mesma porque eu não acreditei em você e a gente acabou se afastando", ela confessa timidamente.

E meu coração se enche de esperança.

 _Ela gosta de mim. Eu não sei se é apenas como amigo ou algo mais, mas ela me quer na vida dela_.

"Por que Mike gritou com você hoje?", é a última dúvida que eu preciso esclarecer nesse momento. O resto nós podemos conversar depois.

"Hum, ele deixou claro que não gostava da minha amizade com você e nem do fato que eu estava chateada com o clima chato entre nós dois. E ele estava cada vez mais insistente, querendo mais do que a minha amizade. Mas eu nunca quis mais com ele", ela fala, prendendo meu olhar "Eu deixei isso claro pra ele. Eu só o via como amigo. E hoje foi a gota d'água. Eu disse mais uma vez que não queria ficar com ele e quando me afastei dele na quadra, para ir falar com você, ele se descontrolou", ela dá de ombros.

"Eu sinto muito pelas coisas horríveis que ele te disse. Nenhuma mulher deve ouvir essas _asneiras_. Quando vocês se aproximaram e eu pude ouvir parte do que ele disse, e o pior, eu vi como ele te segurou contra sua vontade...eu ia me levantar pra ir até você, mas...você caiu. No meu colo", eu devo estar com o rosto vermelho de vergonha. É provável que ela percebeu minha ereção naquele momento.

Ela está corando. Então, ela percebeu. _Que vergonha_!

"Han, sim...eu fiz força pra trás, pra me livrar de Mike e acabei perdendo o equilíbrio. Bom que você estava bem atrás de mim", ela fala timidamente. "E parecia bem _feliz_ em me receber no seu colo", ela fala baixinho, mas eu escuto.

Meus olhos se arregalam e os dela também, ao perceber que eu ouvi. A mão dela _voa_ para tapar sua própria boca, como se ela não quisesse ter dito aquilo.

 _Ela deve me achar um pervertido, um tarado que observa as meninas na educação física e se excita com isso. Mas não é assim. É só com ela_!

Perplexos, nós dois falamos ao mesmo.

"Oh, meu Deus! Eu não quis dizer isso, Edward!".

"Eu não queria, Bella. Meu corpo reagiu vendo você...naquela roupa".

"Oh", ela parece, eu não sei, _surpresa_ com minha confirmação de que foi ela quem me deixou excitado.

Eu abaixo a cabeça, envergonhado, não querendo olhar em seus olhos. Eu a sinto se aproximar e tocar meu rosto, levantando-o.

"Edward", ela fala docemente, "você não precisa se envergonhar".

"Você deve pensar que eu sou um pervertido", eu sussurro.

Ela ri.

Ela coloca a outa mão em meu rosto e se aproxima ainda mais.

Eu olho para seus lábios. Eu quero tanto senti-los.

Ela está tão perto.

Seria tão fácil.

Eu olho para seus olhos e ela está olhando minha boca, eu acho.

Ela quer me beijar?

Sim! Por favor!

Eu não sei qual de nós dois fecha a distância ou se os dois ao mesmo tempo, mas nossos lábios se tocam levemente.

Um beijo de boca fechada.

Uma vez.

Outra vez.

Na terceira vez, ela abre seus lábios e eu faço o mesmo. Timidamente eu deixo minha língua tocar sua boca. Primeiro o lábio inferior e depois e língua dela.

Nesse momento o beijo logo se transforma, tornando-se mais intenso.

O gosto dela é tão delicioso quanto eu imaginei.

Eu agarro sua cintura com uma mão e deixo a outra em sua nuca.

Tudo o que eu mais desejava nessa vida era sentir o gosto dela. Beijá-la.

Mas agora eu quero mais.

Eu preciso de mais.

Mais beijos.

Mais Bella.

Eu quero beijá-la por toda a minha vida.

Eu começo a inclinar meu corpo, para deitar na cama e trazer Bella comigo, mas somos interrompidos.

Uma batida na porta. A voz da minha mãe. Barulho da porta abrindo. Passos dela entrando no quarto.

 **-E-E-**

 **Finalmente! Rsrsrsrs**

 **Ops...será que Esme vai dar uma bronca neles?**

 **Eu fico muito feliz com os todos os comentários! Obrigada!**

 **O próximo capítulo deve ser postado no fim de semana.**

 **Aproveito para desejar a todos um Feliz Natal!**

 **Até mais...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Obrigada pela leitura e me desculpem pelos erros!**

Capítulo 8

 _ **Agosto de 2014**_

 **EPOV**

 _Droga_!

Bella e eu nos separamos rapidamente, como se estivéssemos cometendo o pior dos delitos.

Eu olho para minha mãe e para aquela maldita porta.

Eles interromperam meu beijo com Bella.

Eu beijei Bella.

Minha linda Bella.

Meu olhar vai da minha mãe para a garota sentada em minha cama. Ela parece receosa em relação a minha mãe. Talvez ela acredite que _Dona Esme_ irá nos repreender. Mas eu sei que isso não vai acontecer. Não hoje. Não por um beijo.

"Oh, crianças, desculpem entrar assim, de supetão", minha mãe fala. "Eu fiz uma sopa, Bella, para ajudar a te aquecer", ela conclui sorrindo.

"Você não deveria ter se dado ao trabalho, Esme. Eu não quero incomodar", Bella responde.

"Imagina, querida! Não é incômodo nenhum. Além disso, se você descer, quem sabe o meu adorado filho não faz o mesmo, afinal ele pulou o jantar e ficou enfurnado no quarto a noite toda, com péssimo humor", ela me entrega.

Bella ri e acena para minha mãe.

Nós três saímos juntos do quarto e minha mãe oferece um tênis para Bella, que estava usando apenas minhas meias em seus pés. Bella agradece e nós descemos para a sala de jantar após Esme recolher as roupas molhadas de Bella.

Para minha surpresa, meu pai está lá. Eu nem o ouvi chegando em casa.

"Olá, Bella, como vai?", ele a cumprimenta, observando as roupas dela. Tenho certeza que minha mãe já o deixou a par da situação. Pelo menos daquilo que ela sabe.

"Tudo bem, Dr. Cullen", ela responde corando. "E o Dr., como está?"

"Eu já te pedi para me chamar de Carlisle, querida. E eu estou muito bem, obrigado", ele responde sorrindo.

Bella cora ainda mais e eu pego sua mão, puxando-a para nos sentarmos à mesa. Lado a lado.

Eu, meu pai e Bella jantamos, enquanto minha mãe apenas nos faz companhia. A conversa é mantida principalmente pelos meus pais, que trocam informações sobre o dia de trabalho. Ocasionalmente, eles nos fazem perguntas sobre o colégio ou sobre como Bella está se adaptando à nova vida em Forks.

Quando estamos terminando de jantar, minha mãe pergunta se o pai de Bella sabe que ela está aqui. Ela não quer que ele se preocupe e se oferece para ligar pra ele.

"Obrigada, Esme, mas não há necessidade. Hoje Charlie está no turno da noite na delegacia e quando ele estava saindo de casa eu avisei que viria aqui".

"Perfeito. Eu não gostaria que ele se preocupasse", ela explica.

"Na verdade, eu devo ir embora mesmo", Bella fala.

 _Não_!

Eles olham na minha direção.

Ops...falei em voz alta.

Meus pais riem.

"Bella, eu não perguntei isso insinuando que você deve voltar pra casa. De modo algum. É que como mãe, eu sei que seu pai se preocuparia sobre sua localização, caso você não o tivesse avisado. E você chegou aqui...de repente, eu imaginei que tivesse sido algo não planejado", minha mãe esclarece. "Você é e sempre será muito bem vinda em nossa casa. Inclusive, já está tarde. Se você quiser passar a noite aqui, eu preparo o quarto de hóspedes e aviso seu pai. Não tem nenhum problema".

 _Sim!_ Eu quero que Bella durma aqui. Em minha casa.

Só de pensar nisso, meu coração dispara.

"Eu agradeço, Esme. Mas eu posso voltar pra casa. Tenho que estar lá bem cedo para preparar um café da manhã saudável pra Charlie, senão ele vai se entupir de alimento doces e gordurosos quando voltar da delegacia", ela brinca.

Nós rimos e minha mãe acena, não insistindo.

"Eu te levo pra casa quando você quiser, então. É só me chamar no meu escritório. Mas não se apresse", meu pai fala e pisca pra Bella.

Ela cora e acena.

 _Que merda é essa? Meu pai fazendo a minha menina corar!_

 _Ela não é sua menina, Edward!_

 _Ainda não._

 _Eu espero que seja. Em breve._

Ele sai para seu escritório e minha mãe leva os pratos para a cozinha, nos deixando a sós.

"Bem, eu realmente devo voltar pra casa", ela fala. "Minhas chaves estão no seu quarto, eu acho".

 _Será que ela não quer ficar mais tempo comigo?_

 _Ela não gostou do nosso beijo_?

"Claro. Vamos lá pegá-las", eu falo e nós saímos da sala em direção à escada. E então eu me lembro.

"E o seu celular?", eu pergunto. Ela não falou nada sobre minhas ligações e mensagens. Não explicou o porquê não me respondeu.

"Eu o perdi. Acho que em algum momento no colégio eu o deixei cair", ela fala. "Quando cheguei em casa e procurei na minha mochila, não encontrei. Só pode ter ficado no colégio".

"Oh", então ela não estava me ignorando mesmo. Eu me sinto aliviado. Apesar do beijo, eu ainda me sinto inseguro. Não sei se ela gosta de mim do mesmo jeito que gosto dela.

Algumas questões foram esclarecidas com nossa conversa desta noite, mas _o que há entre nós_ ainda está meio nebuloso em minha opinião.

Nós subimos as escadas e entramos em meu quarto. Ela vai até o banheiro e pega suas chaves.

"Hum, minhas roupas ainda estão molhadas, então...", ela faz um gesto apontando para as roupas emprestadas, "eu precisarei levar estas".

Eu aceno.

Eu quero tanto me aproximar e beijá-la de novo.

Mas não tenho coragem. _E se ela me rejeitar_?

 _Ela te beijou mais cedo, idiota. Ela também quer_!

Eu balanço a cabeça, tentando parar a briga de vozes internas. A voz de Bella me tira do meu devaneio.

"Você pode pedir para seu pai me levar agora?", ela pede.

Eu aceno e ela se aproxima, para sairmos do quarto.

 _Fale com ela agora, Edward_!

"Bella", eu chamo seu nome e ela me olha. "Eu...", eu perco as palavras. A proximidade entre nós está nublando ainda mais meu raciocínio. Eu olho para a boca dela, querendo sentir seu sabor novamente.

Eu preciso beijá-la mais uma vez. A proximidade faz com que seu cheiro delicioso tome conta de mim e isso é demais.

"Bella", sussurro, fechando a pequena distância ente nós e nossos lábios se encostam. Ela abre a boca para me receber e eu não perco tempo, deixando minha língua explorá-la.

Eu seguro seu rosto com minha mão direita e com a esquerda eu seguro sua cintura. Eu quero muito trazê-la para mais perto, sentir seu corpo colado ao meu, mas eu me contenho.

Eu sinto as mãos dela deixarem minha camisa e irem para meu cabelo. Ela puxa suavemente e eu gemo em sua boca.

 _Porra! Eu gostei disso_!

Ela percebe o quanto eu gostei e continua repetindo o gesto, me deixando muito excitado. Ela para o beijo e eu quero choramingar pela perda. Ela está sem fôlego, assim como eu. Encosto minha testa na dela, esperando nossas respirações se acalmarem.

Quando eu me afasto, olho em seus olhos e vejo um sorriso tímido. Eu sorrio de volta e dou um último beijo em seus lábios. Pegando sua mão, nós descemos as escadas para chamar meu pai.

Eu prefiro levar Bella pra casa em meu carro, mas sei que meus pais não gostam que eu dirija à noite com essa chuva forte.

Bato na porta do escritório dele e abro a porta.

"Pai, Bella já está pronta pra ir", eu aviso.

Ele se levanta da cadeira. "Tudo bem. Vamos, então", ele nos segue para a sala, onde está minha mãe.

"Obrigada por tudo, Esme", Bella fala ao abraçá-la. "Eu vou devolver sua calça e tênis em breve".

"Não tem nada o que agradecer, Bella. E não se preocupe com isso. A sua roupa ainda não secou, mas Edward te entrega depois ou você pode levar...quando voltar aqui outra vez", minha mãe fala.

Bella acena e nós seguimos meu pai até a garagem coberta. Ele se aproxima do carro, nos dando um pouco de privacidade.

"Obrigada, Edward", Bella fala. Eu acho que ela está se referindo às roupas. Ou à nossa conversa.

Eu apenas balanço a cabeça.

 _Eu não quero que ela vá._

Esta noite com ela foi um dos melhores momentos da minha vida, apesar do estado em que ela chegou aqui mais cedo. Ela estava triste e chorando, mas agora ela está calma e sorrindo.

"Eu...eu...", eu não sei o que dizer.

 _Parece que eu voltei ao início da nossa interação, quando eu mal conseguia pronunciar duas palavras pra ela_!

Eu quero dizer que gostei de beijá-la. Que eu quero beijá-la de novo. Eu quero saber se eu sou mais do que um amigo pra ela a partir de agora.

Ela sorri da minha incapacidade de falar e resolve a questão ao me dando um beijo rápido nos lábios.

"Tchau, Edward".

"Tchau, Bella".

E então ela entra no carro do meu pai.

-E-E-

Eu passo o resto da noite lembrando da sensação de ter Bella em meus braços, de nossos beijos, de seu perfume delicioso. E lembrar isso me deixa muito excitado. Meu pau está duro como aço e eu estou resistindo a tocá-lo.

Logo depois que ela saiu com meu pai, eu me lembrei que ela está sem seu telefone celular. Então, não tem como a gente se comunicar. Claro, eu poderia facilmente descobrir o número da residência dos Swan, mas neste caso eu corro o risco do Chefe atender.

Eu gostaria que ela estivesse com seu celular, assim poderíamos trocar mensagens o tempo todo, mas ela só deve recuperá-lo na segunda-feira. O jeito é esperar.

O meu sono nesta noite é regado por sonhos picantes com Bella. Nossos beijos só serviram para intensificá-los e eu acordo no dia seguinte como uma ereção muito potente e _dolorida._ Sim, eu estou _dolorido_ , querendo tocar meu pênis enquanto sonho acordado.

Assim como fiz na noite anterior, eu vou para o chuveiro e tomo uma ducha fria para _resolver meu problema_.

-E-E-

Eu passo o sábado tentando encontrar atividades para distrair minha cabeça e parar de pensar um pouco em Bella. Não que pensar nela seja algo ruim, mas eu estou extremamente ansioso para vê-la e não sei se consigo esperar até segunda-feira.

A cada cinco minutos eu me pensando se ela iria reagir mal se eu aparecesse na casa dela de surpresa. Ainda não cheguei a uma conclusão.

Assim, eu preencho minha manhã com atividades domésticas: cortei a grama de nosso quintal, limpei a piscina e arrumei meu quarto. Depois do almoço eu fiz todas as atividades pendentes do colégio e joguei um pouco. Minha mãe ficou boquiaberta pelo meu comportamento, perguntando 'que bicho me mordeu', mas eu apenas dei de ombros.

No final da tarde eu não aguento mais ficar em casa e decido sair. Dirijo por uns 20 minutos e chego ao meu destino. Toco a campainha e logo a porta se abre.

"Edward?"

"Oi, Ben", eu cumprimento meu amigo, "desculpe aparecer sem avisar. Está ocupado?".

"E aí, cara. Entre", ele me deixa passar. "Eu estava no telefone com Ang".

"Oh. Desculpe. Eu não queria interromper. Eu posso voltar outra hora", eu em sinto mal por interromper sua conversa com a namorada.

"Tudo bem, Edward. Eu aviso que você está aqui. Nós só estávamos combinando o que fazer hoje à noite", ele explica. Eu aceno e ele pede um minuto para ligar pra sua namorada e explicar.

Depois, nós vamos para a sala. Jogamos e conversamos. Eu conto sobre os recentes desenvolvimentos com Bella e ele parece surpreso.

"Uau! Do jeito que você mal conseguia conversar com ela, eu achei que fosse demorar uns seis meses pra sair o primeiro beijo", ele tira sarro da minha cara e eu dou um soco em seu braço.

Ele ri e continua. "Sério, cara! Você sabe que fico feliz por você. Já era hora. Então, vocês estão namorando agora?".

Eu deixo escapar um suspiro profundo.

Essa é a questão que continua martelando em minha cabeça.

"Eu não sei, cara. Nós não falamos sobre isso. Os beijos só aconteceram", eu revelo.

"Hum", ele parece pensativo.

Eu explico que a falta de comunicação com ela, devido ao seu celular perdido, está me matando de ansiedade.

"Eu quero ir a casa dela, mas não sei se devo", eu confesso.

"Eu acho que você não tem nada a perder. Ela tem uma queda por você, no mínimo. Ela brigou com os amigos por causa de você", ele ressalta.

Nós falamos e jogamos por mais uma hora e depois eu o deixo. Ele tem um encontro com Ang.

"Valeu pela conversa, Ben!"

"Amigos são pra essas coisas, Edward".

Nós nos despedimos e eu decido passar pela casa de Bella antes de voltar pra casa. Eu avisto sua caminhonete na garagem.

Não estava ali da última vez que passei por aqui. _Provavelmente já está consertada_.

Eu saio do carro ao estacionar em frente à casa dela e corro até a varanda, tentando escapar da chuva que voltou a cair. Eu toco a campainha e espero ansioso.

Ouço passos dentro da casa. _Alguém descendo as escadas_ , ao que me parece.

A porta se abre e eu vejo Bella. Eu também vejo que ela está usando a camiseta que emprestei ontem à noite e um short jeans. Isso me faz sorrir.

"Oh! Edward! Oi", ela está surpresa ao me ver em sua porta.

Ela percebe que eu estou olhando para a camiseta e suas bochechas ficam rosadas.

"Oi, Bella", eu a cumprimento, inseguro. "Eu vim aqui porque...eu...eu queria ver você", eu decido dizer o motivo verdadeiro.

O pequeno sorriso que estava em seu rosto se alarga e isso me tranquiliza.

Ela abre mais a porta. "Entre", ela me convida.

Eu passo para dentro da casa dela, que fecha a porta.

"Seu pai está em casa?", eu pergunto, rezando para que a resposta seja negativa.

"Não. Ele está no turno da noite, mais uma vez", ela fala. "Na verdade, ele acabou de sair. Há uns 10 minutos".

Eu engulo seco. _Ufa, foi por pouco_!

"Oh, bom", eu deixo escapar. "Não! Quer dizer, não é que eu não queria ver seu pai ou-", eu me calo ao sentir os dedos de Bella em minha boca.

Ela ri. "Eu entendo, Edward".

Antes que ela afaste seus dedos, eu seguro seu pulso e beijo a ponta deles. Sua expressão muda e ela está encarando meus lábios.

Quando eu solto seu pulso, ela abaixa a mão lentamente. E então, ela me puxa pela camisa e ataca meus lábios. Nossos dentes de chocam, mas eu não me importo. Logo nós encontramos um bom ritmo para o beijo que começou atrapalhado. As mãos dela sobem para meus cabelos, como ontem. Eu me arrisco e coloco minhas duas mãos em sua cintura e aos poucos eu as deixo vagar, acariciando delicadamente as costas dela.

Faz menos de 24 horas que eu a beijei, mas é muito melhor do que eu me lembrava. A cada novo beijo, eu me torno mais viciado em seu gosto.

Tornando-me mais ousado, eu coloco minha mão sob a camisa dela, sentido sua pele macia com minha mão gelada.

Ele estremece e geme em minha boca.

 _Porra! Os sons que essa garota faz me deixam a ponto de explodir_.

Sem ar, nós interrompemos o beijo, mas eu não consigo me afastar. Eu enterro meu rosto em seu pescoço, puxando-a para mais perto com minha mão em sua cintura. Eu deposito beijos em todo o seu pescoço e garganta expostos.

Ela levanta seu rosto, me dando mais acesso e geme com minhas carícias. Eu quero chupar sua pele, aplacar a minha _fome por ela_ , mas não sei se ela vai gostar.

"Oh, Edward", ele geme meu nome e isso me deixa louco de desejo. Eu chego até seu ouvido e beijo um ponto logo abaixo dali. Ela pressiona seu corpo no meu, em resposta. Eu chupo forte um pedacinho de sua pele ali. Com certeza vai deixar uma marca.

"Ohhh", ela empurra seu quadril contra o meu e eu tenho que me afastar antes que eu faça algo impensado e me arrependa.

 _Eu nunca me senti assim_! Nunca foi tão intenso o meu desejo por Bree. E por ninguém mais.

Com alguns passos de distância entre nós, eu olho pra ela. Seu rosto está corado, seus lábios carnudos estão inchados pelo beijo e seus olhos têm um brilho diferente.

 _Porra, ela é deslumbrante_!

Eu me forço a falar. "Eu preciso que você me desculpe, Bella. Eu não vim aqui com a intenção de te atacar, mas...é só que eu não consigo resistir à você", eu confesso, envergonhado pelo meu comportamento.

Um pequeno sorriso se forma em seu belo rosto.

"Hum, eu acho que fui eu quem te atacou primeiro", ela lembra. Eu sorrio. É verdade. E é muito bom saber que ela também me quer.

Ela me chama para se sentar na sala e assistir TV com ela. A conversa flui naturalmente e aos poucos eu vou descobrindo mais sobre ela. Eu pergunto sobre seu antigo colégio, mais sobre sua mãe e padrasto, seus amigos de Jacksonville. Ela também pergunta mais sobre minha vida. Nós falamos sobre música, cinema e outros interesses em comum.

Em determinado momento eu revelo que estava ansioso para vê-la ou falar com ela. Como ela está sem celular eu decidi arriscar e vir aqui. Ela diz que está feliz que eu esteja aqui. Eu estou tentando tomar coragem para esclarecer o que somos agora. Apenas amigos que ficam de vez em quando?

Eu quero mais do que isso. Não sei o que farei se isso for tudo o que ela quer.

Eu quero ser o namorado dela.

"Eu já lavei a calça e o tênis da sua mãe. Você pode levar, quando voltar pra casa", a voz dela me traz de volta.

Eu aceno, permanecendo calado, mas toco a minha camisa, que ela veste agora e sorrio. Ela cora e olha para seu colo quando fala.

"Eu gostei de vestir sua camisa e não quis tirá-la para lavar hoje", ela confessa em voz baixa. "Eu gosto por causa do seu cheiro", ela confessa.

E a confissão me dá a coragem que preciso.

"Bella", eu chamo seu nome e pego sua mão, fazendo-a olhar em meus olhos. "Eu gosto muito de você. Gosto como amigo. E muito mais do que isso", eu confesso. "Eu preciso saber se está na _mesma página._ Eu não sei se você quer ser apenas minha amiga...existem amigos _ficam_ de vez em quando", eu falo e a vejo _apertar os olhos_.

Eu continuo, antes que ela possa me entender mal. "Eu posso ser o que você quiser, mas o que eu realmente quero é que você seja minha namorada".

Pronto. Eu me expus e só espero não me arrepender, caso ela me rejeite.

 **-E-E-**

 **O que será que Bella quer?**

 **Obrigada pelos comentários de vocês! Isso me deixa muito feliz! :)**

 **Próximo capítulo, provavelmente, ainda este ano ;)**

 **Boas Festas para todos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 _ **Agosto de 2014**_

 **EPOV**

Eu olho pra ela, esperando sua resposta.

 _Por favor, não a deixe dizer que quer ser apenas minha amiga_ , eu suplico.

"Eu também gosto de você, Edward. Com certeza você já deve ter percebido", ela fala corando.

 _Eu amo quando ela cora. Fica ainda mais tentadora do que normalmente._

Ela pega minha mão entre as suas e continua falando. "Eu ficaria muito feliz em ser sua namorada", ela diz sorrindo.

Ouvi-la dizendo essas palavras me fazem sentir o homem mais feliz de Forks! O cara mais sortudo e feliz do mundo inteiro!

Eu fecho a distância entre nós, no sofá, e pego seu rosto entre minhas mãos. "Obrigado, Bella", eu digo antes de beijá-la.

Ela retribui ao beijo, forçando sua língua em minha boca. Eu a recebo alegremente. Eu adoro os beijos dela. É melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu posso pensar. Melhor do que sorvete. Melhor do ouvir música. Melhor do que meus jogos preferidos. Melhor do que tudo isso junto. Melhor do que tudo!

Quando o ar nos falta, nos afastamos um pouco, mas a mantenho perto, em meus braços.

"Você quer sair comigo amanhã?", eu pergunto à minha linda namorada.

 _Namorada._

 _Bella é minha namorada._

 _Ainda estou tonto de tanta felicidade_!

"Você está me convidando para um encontro, Sr. Cullen?", ela me provoca.

"É exatamente o que estou fazendo, senhorita Swan", eu digo e seguro sua mão, beijando seus dedos.

"E o que você tem em mente?"

"Bem, eu pensei que poderíamos ir até Port Angeles. Podemos passear e ir ao cinema. Eu gostaria de te levar para jantar, mas como no dia seguinte temos escola, não podemos ficar até tarde. Então, pensei em ir depois do almoço e teremos muito tempo para aproveitar. O que acha?", eu pergunto.

"Eu acho perfeito!", ela diz alegremente. "Deixamos o jantar para outro dia".

"Pode apostar", eu afirmo.

Nós assistimos TV por mais algum tempo, nos beijando muitas vezes. Não passou de uns _amassos_ inocentes no sofá, afinal nós começamos a namorar há pouco mais de uma hora e eu não quero que Bella pense que eu a estou desrespeitando.

Quando ela me pergunta se eu vou ficar para o jantar eu percebo que já está tarde. Com pesar em meu peito, eu recuso.

"Minha mãe deve estar me esperando. Eu saí de casa e disse que não demorava. Eu ficarei honrado em jantar aqui da próxima vez", eu garanto. Não quero que ela fique chateada com minha recusa.

"Tudo bem. Bom que quando você vier eu preparo algo especial", ela responde.

Eu a beijo mais uma...não, duas...três vezes antes de voltar pra casa. Nós combinamos que eu vou buscá-la por volta de 13 horas no dia seguinte.

 _Eu mal posso esperar para passar o dia com ela amanhã_ , eu penso animado.

Quando chego em casa, minha mãe logo percebeu que algo aconteceu. Deve ser o enorme sorriso que não sai do meu rosto.

"Por onde você andou, querido?", ela questiona assim que me vê. "Deve ter sido um ótimo passeio para te deixar tão radiante", ela fala carinhosamente.

"Eu...eu fui até a casa de Ben. E depois eu passei na casa da Bella", eu admito.

"Hum. E como ela está? Eu fiquei preocupada pela forma como ela chegou aqui ontem, chorando e debaixo daquele temporal. E, na verdade, você ainda não me falou o que aconteceu entre vocês para deixa-lá daquele jeito". Ela está curiosa e a preocupação dela é verdadeira, tanto comigo quanto com Bella. Eu não duvido disso, mesmo que às vezes acho que ele é um _pouquinho_ _intrometida_.

"Houve um mal entendido entre nós, mas já esclarecemos ontem à noite. Ela estava chateada por causa de... _han_ , por causa de divergência de opiniões entre ela e pessoas que ela considerava amigos".

"Oh. Eu vejo", ela fala. "Fico feliz que vocês já se entenderam, então".

"Sim", eu falo e meu sorriso se alarga. Realmente, nos entendemos _muito_ bem. "Na verdade, agora ela é minha namorada", eu conto a novidade.

Ela ia descobrir logo mesmo, pois espero que Bella venha muitas vezes aqui em casa e eu vou sair muito com ela. Enfim, meus pais iriam perceber e depois minha mãe iria me recriminar por não contar.

"Oh, meu Deus! Namorados!", ela reage exatamente como eu esperava. Ela me abraça e continua expressando sua alegria. "Ela é uma moça tão linda, tão educada e generosa. O jeito como ela largou tudo para cuidar de Charlie. Vocês formam um casal tão lindo! E já posso até ver como serão os meus netinhos!".

"Mãe!", ela me assusta com as fantasias dela. Qual mãe em sã consciência iria falar em querer netos para um filho adolescente?

"Meu menino bobo. Eu sei que vocês são muito jovens. Embora eu queira netos muito em breve, isso é tarefa para seus irmãos. Você e Bella devem ser cuidadosos, filho. Vocês tem um futuro brilhante a construir e só então eu vou começar a pedir mais netinhos para vocês", ela explica tranquilamente e eu a encaro perplexo.

"Que história é essa de netos, Esme?", meu pai pergunta ao entrar na sala.

 _Perfeito! Ele escutou_!

"Carlisle, meu querido, nosso filho Edward tem uma novidade para contar", ela fala.

"Por tudo que é mais sagrado, Edward! Não me diga que você engravidou alguma garota por aí. Eu-"

"Pai!", eu grito, o interrompendo.

 _Cara, eu me sinto como num programa de piada ridículo da TV ou uma pegadinha_. _De onde esses dois tiram tanta maluquice_?

"Eu não engravidei ninguém!", eu afirmo com firmeza. _Longe disso, visto que eu ainda sou virgem_. "A sua esposa está delirando", eu reviro os olhos ao acusar minha mãe. "A única novidade que eu tenho para compartilhar é que Bella e eu estamos namorando", eu o informo sorridente.

"Oh", ele parece muito aliviado. "Essa é uma novidade muito boa, filho. Eu fico feliz por vocês. Bella é uma boa moça", ele diz sorrindo também. "Agora, vocês podem me explicar que história é essa de neto?"

"Eu vou deixar mãe explicar, já que foi ela quem começou isso", eu respondo. Beijo minha mãe e abraço meu pai antes de subir para meu quarto, deixando-os continuar a conversa.

Antes de dormir eu ligo para Alice. Quero compartilhar minha alegria com ela. Especialmente depois que ela me aconselhou a escutar Bella. Ela fica feliz por mim e diz que não vê a hora de conhecer minha namorada e já pode dizer que elas serão grande amigas.

-E-E-

 _ **Domingo**_

Eu toco a campainha e espero. Não posso negar que estou nervoso porque este será nosso primeiro encontro. Quero que tudo saia perfeito e Bella se divirta junto comigo.

A porta se abre e eu estou cara a cara com o Chefe Swan.

 _Não era quem eu esperava_. _Merda! Porque eu não pensei que o Chefe poderia estar em casa?_

 _E mais importante neste momento_ : _porque ele está me encarando como se quisesse arrancar minha cabeça?_

"O-Olá, Chefe Swan", eu gaguejo, me esforçando para cumprimentá-lo normalmente.

"Edward", ele resmunga meu nome com a cara fechada. Como ele não me convida para entrar imediatamente, eu me vejo obrigado a falar de novo.

"Eu...hum, eu vim buscar Bella. Nós vamos à Port Angeles".

"Estou sabendo", ele diz e abre passagem para que eu possa entrar. Quando ele fecha a porta, ele me encara mais uma vez. "Espero que dessa vez você cumpra o que prometeu, meu jovem", ele fala de modo severo.

Eu aperto os olhos, não entendendo o que ele quer dizer. Ele deve perceber isso, pois ele se explica.

"Da última vez você disse que cuidaria dela e a traria de volta em perfeito estado. E qual foi a minha surpresa e desgosto ao receber minha filha em casa, chorando naquela noite? Você pode entender, então, _Edward_ ", ele faz uma careta ao dizer meu nome, "que eu não estou muito feliz ao vê-lo sair com minha filha novamente".

 _Merda_!

Ele tem razão. Eu _fodi_ tudo naquela noite por causa de ciúmes dela com Mike. Ainda bem que ela tem um coração enorme e me perdoou. Eu espero que seu pai faça o mesmo.

"Chefe Swan, eu entendo. Você tem razão. Eu fiz um péssimo trabalho em cuidar de Bella naquela noite e ela ficou chateada por um mal entendido entre nós, mas já esclarecemos tudo", eu falo. Agora vem a parte mais difícil. "Ela...eu...Nós estamos namorando agora e eu quero que o senhor saiba que ela é muito preciosa pra mim. Eu farei o possível para nunca magoá-la ou deixá-la chateada novamente", eu falo apressadamente.

"Se minha filha é tão preciosa pra você, como diz, você deveria fazer mais do que o possível. Ela merece o impossível, você não concorda, garoto?", ele questiona, ainda parecendo descontente comigo.

"Cla-Claro, Chefe Swan. Bella merece tudo", eu digo a verdade.

" _Hump_ ", ele resmunga. "Bom que estamos de acordo, então", ele fala e eu respiro um pouco mais aliviado. "Mas saiba que se você machucar um fio de cabelo dela sequer, se ela chegar chorando ou triste mais uma vez por sua causa, você vai se entender comigo. Entendido?"

Eu apenas aceno freneticamente com a cabeça.

Nós sentamos no sofá e eu tento me fazer confortável enquanto espero Bella, mas é uma tarefa difícil, uma vez que o Chefe está sentado na minha frente, ainda me encarando. Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu espero, mas parecem horas. Longas e tortuosas horas.

Finalmente, eu a ouço descer as escadas e me levanto. E quando a vejo, o primeiro pensamento que me vem à cabeça é que vale a pena. Eu enfrentaria mil Charlies mal humorados para ter a honra de estar com Bella.

Ela está de tirar o fôlego. Seus cachos ainda mais lindos e brilhantes do que nunca. O rubor preenchendo seu rosto – provavelmente porque meus olhos a devoram neste momento – a deixa ainda mais desejável. E aquelas pernas bem torneadas estão de fora, pois ela está usando um vestido que cai até um pouco acima dos joelhos. Seus braços estão de fora, também, pois o vestido tem alças finas. Eu penso que ela sentirá frio se não levar um casaco, mas uma voz do meu interior responde que eu posso deixá-la quente, se for preciso.

"Bella", eu finalmente falo. "Você está linda". Eu gostaria de dizer muito mais, mas me sinto inibido com a presença do pai dela.

"Obrigada, Edward", ela responde. _Tão linda_! "Você está ótimo, também", ela completa.

Embora ela tenha dito que gosta dos meus óculos, hoje eu estou usando lentes, assim como no dia da festa na casa de Mike. No mais, visto uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa verde.

Bella vai até seu pai e beija seu rosto. "Até mais tarde, pai", ela se despede.

"Tchau, menina", ele fala pra ela antes de se virar em minha direção. "Dirija com cuidado. E eu espero que vocês não cheguem muito tarde, pois amanhã é dia de aula", ela instrui.

"Sim, senhor", eu respondo.

Bella pega minha mão e nós andamos até meu carro. Eu quero muito beijá-la, mas eu sei que o Chefe deve estar nos observando.

Eu a levo até a porta do passageiro e antes de abrir a porta pra ela, eu dou um beijo de boca fechada, mas firme.

"Ei", eu sussurro.

"Ei", ela repete e me dá um beijo igual ao anterior. Eu a deixo entrar no Volvo antes que eu a agarre e devore sua boca com o pai dela assistindo.

No caminho até Port Angeles nós conversamos tranquilamente, nos revezando em fazer perguntas para conhecer melhor um ao outro. Bella perguntou mais sobre as coisas que eu gosto de fazer e sobre minha família. Eu fiz perguntas bem variadas, desde qual a cor referida dela até mais sobre sua relação com seus pais.

Nós também falamos mais sobre os _ex amigos_ dela – suas próprias palavras - no colégio. Ela ainda está chateada tanto com eles quanto com ela mesma.

"Eu não posso deixar de me sentir boba, estúpida porque eles me enganaram todo esse tempo", ela lamenta.

Eu digo mais uma vez que ela não deve se sentir culpada ou chateada com ela mesma. Eles estão errados, não Bella. Eu digo que eles não merecem a amizade dela e nem que ela perca seu tempo pensando neles. Ela acena e nós deixamos esse assunto _morrer_ , não querendo estragar nosso encontro.

Quando chegamos ao cinema, Bella sugere o filme 'A menina que roubava livros'. Nós dois já lemos o livro e será interessante assistir a adaptação desta obra para o cinema. Depois de comprar os ingressos, eu pergunto se Bella quer pipoca e doces antes de entrar na sala.

Enquanto esperamos a entrega do lanche eu vejo um grupo de caras olhando algumas meninas no cinema, incluindo Bella.

 _Minha Bella_.

Nós já estamos com nossas mãos entrelaçadas e automaticamente eu levanto nossas mãos unidas e beijo a de Bella, que sorri e me beija suavemente.

-E-E-

Saindo da sala de cinema, Bella ainda está enxugando as lágrimas por causa do filme. É uma ótima adaptação, mas nós ainda consideramos o livro melhor do que o filme. Na verdade, eu nunca assisti a um filme que superasse o livro. Muitas vezes as adaptações cinematográficas deixam muito a desejar se comparadas aos livros, em minha opinião, mas alguns filmes, como o de hoje, são muito bem feitos.

Nós vamos até um parque nas proximidades e conversamos mais enquanto caminhamos. Nenhum de nós quer terminar nossa noite logo. Mas, infelizmente, não poderemos demorar muito. Eu não quero contrariar o Chefe Swan, por mais que queira a companhia de Bella.

"Então, Edward, eu tenho que me preocupar em encontrar com muitas ex-namoradas por aí?", ela pergunta durante nosso passeio, me pegando de surpresa. É a primeira vez que um de nós toca no assunto _ex-namorados_.

"Pra falar a verdade, não", eu falo timidamente. Não sei se ela ficara feliz ou chateada pela minha pouca experiência. "Eu só tive uma namorada séria", eu confesso.

"Sério?", ela questiona, parecendo não acreditar no que eu digo.

Eu aceno. "Sim. Somente Bree. Claro, eu fui a poucos encontros com outras garotas, mas namorada foi apenas ela", eu falo e Bella me olha com expectativa. Eu atendo ao seu pedido silencioso e falo mais. "Nós começamos a namorar quando eu tinha 14 anos, embora nos conhecêssemos há muitos anos. Ficamos juntos dois anos".

"Oh. E eu posso perguntar o motivo de vocês terminarem?", ela me pergunta timidamente.

"Você pode me perguntar o que quiser, Bella", eu aperto sua mão na minha e a puxo para sentarmos em um banco. "Nós terminamos porque ela se mudou para Oregon há um ano".

"Hum", ela resmunga. "Deve ter sido muito difícil", ela fala, "a separação de vocês por este motivo".

"Claro que eu fiquei triste quando ela foi embora. Nós nos dávamos bem e já namorávamos há muito tempo, mas eu não fiquei de coração partido. E nem ela. Nós gastávamos um do outro, mas eu não poderia me imaginar com ela pra sempre, sabe? E ela se sentia da mesma forma. Então, não foi uma separação traumática nem nada".

Ela acena. "Eu entendo".

"E você?", eu pergunto, meio que temendo a resposta, pois eu sei que não vou gostar de ouvi-la falar sobre outros garotos que a beijaram, que a tocaram. Tão linda como ela é, parece impossível que ela não tenha tido muitos caras correndo atrás dela.

"Bem, eu confesso que namorei um pouco mais", ela assume e eu fico tenso, mesmo não querendo reagir de modo negativo. "Mas nunca durou tanto tempo como seu namoro com _essa Bree_ ". O modo como ela citou Bree, me deixa desconfiado de que ela se sente...enciumada, talvez.

Ela continua seu relato. "Nós mudávamos muito. Minha mãe e eu. Nós últimos cinco anos, eu acho que morei em uns três estados diferentes. Isso sem contar a mudança pra Forks", ela explica suspirando. "Às vezes não dava nem tempo de me enturmar e nós mudávamos de novo. Eu tive três namoros sérios, mas o mais longo durou uns cinco meses, com James".

Eu não o conheço, mas eu já o odeio. Ele e os outros. Eu sei que não poderia sonhar que ela nunca tivesse namorado, mas meu lado egoísta desejava exatamente isso. E eu não posso negar que me sinto um pouco desconfortável em pensar que ela tem mais experiência do que eu. Mas não em interprete mal, não é machismo. Eu não quero é me envergonhar em algum momento do nosso relacionamento por causa da minha falta de experiência. Eu não sei se ela ficará satisfeita comigo. _Em todos os sentidos_.

"Edward", Bella me chama, percebendo minha distração. "O que foi?", ela pergunta suavemente.

Eu dou de ombros, não sabendo como expor minhas inseguranças. "Eu queria saber do seu passado, mas eu não gosto que você já esteve com outras pessoas. Eu sinto muito se você acha que eu-", ela coloca os dedos em minha boca, como já fez antes, me calando.

"Eu também não gosto que você teve uma namorada por um tempo tão longo", ela confessa. "Se ficaram juntos por todo esse tempo é porque se gostavam de verdade e provavelmente vocês...", ela não termina o que ia dizer e olha para seu colo, envergonhada.

"Provavelmente, o que?", eu pergunto, levantando seu rosto com cuidado e olhando em seus olhos. "Pode falar, Bella", eu peço.

"Eu tive alguns namorados e fiquei com alguns caras, mas eu nunca...nunca dormi com nenhum deles", ela revela.

 _Nunca_!

Eu não posso negar que me sinto feliz com a revelação dela. Porque tudo o que eu mais desejo, então, é que nós tenhamos essa experiência juntos.

Eu não respondo com palavras, mas ataco sua boca, pegando-a de surpresa. Eu a beijo com vontade, o que queria fazer desde o instante em que coloquei meus olhos nela hoje. Mas eu me segurei. Primeiro porque estávamos na casa do pai dela, depois porque estávamos em meio a estranhos em nossos primeiro encontro no cinema. Eu não sei se ela se sentiria à vontade. Então, nós demos apenas alguns beijinhos suaves durante toda a noite.

Mas depois de ouvi-la assumir que é tão virgem quanto eu sou, eu não pude me controlar. Meus instintos assumiram e eu quero _devorá-la_ aqui mesmo.

 _Ninguém nunca teve a minha Bella_.

E eu espero que ela seja somente minha. De mais ninguém.

Depois de alguns beijos intensos, nós separamos nossos lábios e ficamos abraçados.

"Bella, eu nunca dormi com Bree. Nem com ninguém", eu faço questão de esclarecer a questão. "E não posso negar que fico feliz em saber que você nunca dormiu com ninguém, também. Não que fosse mudar algo entre nós se você não fosse virgem, mas eu confesso que saber que nenhum deles teve você...isso faz _coisas_ pra mim".

Ela ri.

"Eu sei. E também fico contente em saber que você é _tão inocente_ quanto eu", ela me provoca, sentando de lado em meu colo e colocando seus braços em volta do meu pescoço.

 _Oh, Bella! Os pensamentos que eu tenho sobre nós dois não são nada inocentes_.

Eu não me atrevo a contar isso pra ela. Ainda não.

Eu afasto um pouco seu cabelo e coloco beijos em seu pescoço e garganta. A relativa escuridão do parque, agora que já está de noite, me deixa mais ousado.

Bella geme baixinho e se mexe no meu colo.

Porra! Isso não está ajudando. Minha ereção está crescendo e ela vai perceber, se é que ainda não o fez.

Ela segura meu rosto e me afasta de sua pele leitosa. Eu quero reclamar, mas eu logo sinto seus lábios nos meus, sua língua explorando a minha. Minha mão esquerda está na cintura dela e eu levo a outra à sua coxa. Eu resisto à vontade de levar a mão mais pra cima e sentir a pele sob o vestido, mas eu me controlo.

Não aqui onde qualquer um pode nos ver.

Relutantemente eu me afasto de sua boca. Nós dois respiramos com dificuldade.

"Bella", eu beijo seu rosto, "eu acho que nós devemos ir".

Ela faz um beicinho e eu quero beijá-la de novo. E de novo. Nunca mais parar. Mas nós temos que voltar porque eu não quero cometer um ato de indecência no meio de um parque em Port Angeles. E o pai dela vai me matar se eu a deixar em casa muito tarde.

"Eu não quero parar, mas seu pai vai ficar bravo se chegarmos tarde", eu explico apenas a parte mais fácil.

Ela resmunga, mas levanta do meu colo. Eu me levanto em seguida e tento disfarçar minha ereção.

 _É claro que ela já sentiu, seu idiota! Ela estava em seu colo_.

Eu ignoro as vozes na minha cabeça e pego a mão dela para irmão até meu carro.

-E-E-

Eu abro a porta do carona e Bella sai do carro. De mãos dadas, eu a levo até a porta de sua casa. Antes de entrar, ela me beija castamente. Eu quero aprofundar o contato, mas não é sábio, visto que o Chefe Swan está do outro lado da porta.

"Obrigada por esta noite, Edward. Foi perfeita", ela fala corando.

"Sou eu quem deve agradecer. Eu não poderia desejar companhia melhor", eu falo e beijo sua mão. Eu me aproximo ainda mais e sussurro em seu ouvido. "Boa noite e bons sonhos, minha Bella".

"Edward", ela geme meu nome baixinho.

Eu a beijo mais uma vez e ela abre a porta. O pai dela aparece e eu o cumprimento e me despeço logo, não querendo enfrentar outro interrogatório.

 **-E-E-E-**

 **Ela aceitou o pedido de namoro!**

 **É claro que sim! Alguém aí tinha dúvidas? rsrs**

 **Obrigada pelos comentários, pessoal! Eu AMO e respondo individualmente a todos que comentam pelo seu perfil. Aos demais, não é possível responder, mas eu leio e considero todos da mesma forma :)**

 **Este foi o último capítulo deste ano ;) Na semana que vem, teremos mais!**

 **Se tem alguém aqui que ainda não leu minha outra história, dá uma passadinha no meu perfil. Chama-se '** **Tio Edward'** **. E há, também, dois** _ **one-shots**_ **.**

 **Eu desejo um Feliz Ano Novo a todos! Que 2016 seja repleto de alegrias e muita paz e harmonia em nossos corações!**

 **Bjos,**

 _ **T. Darcy**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 _ **Agosto de 2014**_

 **EPOV**

Depois de uma noite permeado por sonhos eróticos estrelados por minha linda namorada, eu tomo um banho muito demorado pela manhã e desço para tomar café com meus pais.

"Bom dia mãe. Bom dia pai", eu digo e sirvo meu prato apressado.

O meu banho demorou mais do que deveria e eu não quero me atrasar para buscar Bella na casa dela. Ontem eu me ofereci para levá-la para o colégio. Mesmo com seu carro consertado, ela aceitou. E eu espero que possamos ir e voltar juntos todos os dias.

"Pra que essa pressa, meu filho?", meu pai pergunta, me observando devorar o alimento em meu prato.

Eu termino de mastigar e respondo. "Não quero me atrasar para buscar Bella", eu falo e já dou outra mordida na minha torrada.

Meu pai ri e minha mãe solta um grito de alegria. Ontem à noite ela estava na sala quando eu cheguei em casa e eu tive que responder à umas 20 perguntas sobre meu encontro com Bella. Minha mãe está quase tão animada com meu namoro com Bella quanto eu mesmo.

 _Quase_.

Eu acho engraçado. Ela gostava de Bree, sempre a recebeu muito gentilmente aqui em casa e torcia por nós dois, mas a sinto reagir de modo diferente em relação ao meu namoro com Bella. Eu suspeito que ela saiba que o que eu sinto por Bella é diferente de qualquer sentimento que eu tive por Bree.

Eu me despeço deles e saio de casa. Tento não infringir a lei, ultrapassando o limite de velocidade, mas quero ver Bella logo.

Uns 10 minutos depois, eu estaciono em frente a casa dela bato na porta. Não toco a campainha, pois não sei se Chefe Swan está em casa dormindo. Ela abre a porta com um lindo sorriso no rosto. Eu dou apenas alguns passos para dentro da casa.

"Bom dia, Bella".

"Bom dia, Edward".

"Está pronta?", eu pergunto.

Ela acena e pega sua mochila no sofá.

"Seu pai está em casa?"

"Não. O turno dele começou esta manhã", ela fala e eu agradeço silenciosamente, pois posso fazer o que mais quero nesse momento.

Eu me aproximo dela e pega sua mão antes de acariciar seu rosto. Ela vem de bom grado e aproxima ainda mais nossos rostos. Eu a beijo delicadamente, de boca fechada, algumas vezes. Eu pego seu lábio inferior entre os meus e passo minha língua.

Eu escuto um gemido baixo vindo dela. Deixo meus dentes pressionarem o lábio, sem machucá-la.

"Você me deixa louco quando morde este lábio", eu confesso antes de ligar nossas bocas mais uma vez.

Agora o beijo é mais apaixonado. Eu a deixo ditar o ritmo e sua língua explora minha boca. Eu adoro beijá-la. Eu poderia viver de seus beijos.

Para minha infelicidade, ela se afasta.

"Nós temos que ir", ela diz. Eu verifico meu relógio e ela está certa. Não quero que a gente chegue atrasado à escola e dar ao Chefe um motivo para não gostar de mim.

-E-E-

Nós chegamos ao estacionamento do colégio poucos minutos antes da primeira aula começar. Eu abro a porta do carro para Bella e nós entremos de mãos dados no prédio. Nós temos aulas diferentes nos primeiros horários. Somente após o almoço é que temos Biologia juntos.

Eu caminho com ela até a sua sala de aula e percebo muitas pessoas nos observando. É evidente que estamos juntos. Eu não ligo para o que qualquer pessoa pensa, mas não quero que Jéssica, Lauren, Jane e Mike comecem a _pegar no pé dela_ só porque está comigo agora.

Quando chegamos à porta da sala, Bella se inclina e me dá um beijo rápido.

"Até mais", ela diz.

"Você vai se sentar comigo na hora do almoço?", eu pergunto. É o mais lógico de se esperar, mas eu quero a confirmação dela. Ela acena e sorri, me deixando muito satisfeito.

"Boa aula", eu falo e a beijo antes de ir pra minha aula.

Eu não me lembro de caminhar mais feliz e satisfeito por estes corredores em todos esses anos.

-E-E-

Como eu não sei em qual sala Bella está antes do horário de almoço, eu me sento em minha mesa habitual e espero que ela chegue logo ao refeitório.

Eric, Ben e Ang chegam e se sentam. Eu converso com eles, mas me sinto ansioso pela demora de Bella. Ben percebe minha agitação e eu revelo que estou esperando Bella. Minha namorada. Escuto Eric se engasgar com seu lanche, provocando risos do casal em nossa mesa. Eles perguntam como aconteceu e eu conto a versão resumida. Falei apenas que nós nos aproximamos sendo parceiros de laboratório e as coisas progrediram daí.

Eu vejo Bella caminhar em nossa direção e me sinto aliviado. Estava preocupado com sua demora. Ela se senta ao meu lado e eu a apresento aos meus amigos.

"Pessoal, acho que vocês já conhecem Bella", eu falo. "Bella, estes são Eric, Ben e Ângela".

"Oi pessoal", ela os cumprimenta.

"Oi Bella", Ang a cumprimenta com mais intimidade. "Bella e eu temos aula de matemática juntas", ela explica.

Depois das apresentações, eu pergunto à minha namorada se aconteceu algo para ela se atrasar.

"Eu passei na secretaria para ver se eles encontraram meu celular nas dependências do colégio".

"E aí, acharam?", eu pergunto.

Ela acena, sorrindo. "Graças a Deus!", ela ri. "A minha vida está neste aparelho", ela fala dramaticamente.

Eu rio. Mas fico realmente feliz que ela o recuperou, pois agora poderemos voltar a trocar mensagens e eu poderei falar com ela a qualquer momento, sem precisar ligar para a casa dela e correr o risco do Chefe atender.

Por um breve momento durante o intervalo eu olho para a antiga mesa de Bella e vejo Mike e sua turma nos encarando com expressões carrancudas. Bella percebe a direção do meu olhar e segura minha mão.

"Não ligue pra eles, Edward", ela diz suavemente.

"Eu não me importo com eles", eu falo. "Acho que olhei pra lá por hábito mesmo", eu revelo envergonhado, "eu passei meses espiando você sentada naquela cadeira durante os intervalos".

Ela sorri carinhosamente. "Sim. Eu percebi. Afinal, nossos olhares se cruzaram algumas vezes. O que significa que eu também olhava pra você".

A resposta dela me faz sorrir, mas na época eu não conseguia me convencer de que ela olhava pra minha mesa por estar interessada em mim.

"Eles te incomodaram de alguma forma?", eu pergunto e ela sabe a quem eu me refiro.

Ela suspira antes de responder. "Não. Jéssica e Lauren vierem me perguntar se nós realmente estamos namorando. Eu apenas confirmei e saí de perto delas. Eu já deixei claro na semana passada que não quero conversa com elas".

"Hum. E Mike?", eu não gostei do jeito que ele a tratou na última sexta-feira, no ginásio. Espero que ele não se atreva a incomodá-la. Eu não vou deixá-lo fazer nada com ela.

"Não. Ele não veio falar comigo".

"Se ele quiser falar com você, não fique sozinha com ele, Bella. Por favor, me procure ou qualquer outra pessoa. Ele pode querer te forçar a falar e te machucar, como no ginásio", eu falo realmente preocupado.

"Eu não acho que ele vai fazer alguma coisa, Edward. Mas eu sei me defender. É uma das vantagens de ser filha de um policial", ela pisca pra mim e ri. Eu fico um pouco mais tranquilo sabendo disso.

-E-E-

No estacionamento, quando nós saímos da escola, eu tomo coragem e pergunto se Bella quer ir pra minha casa. Eu sei que o turno de Charlie na delegacia só termina de noite e meus pais vão demorar algumas horas para chegar em casa.

Ela morde o lábio enquanto pensa e eu sinto meu pau se contorcer. Eu já falei pra ela o que esse gesto me causa, mas ela continua fazendo isso.

 _Será que ela faz de propósito? Ela quer me enlouquecer?_

Eu levo minha mão à sua boca e liberto aquele pedaço de carne que eu quero morder, também.

"Não faz isso, Bella", eu falo com a voz rouca de desejo. "Não aqui". Ela parece surpresa com minha reação. Sua boca forma um 'O' e ela cora.

 _Deus, eu tenho que e controlar para não prendê-la contra meu Volvo e ter meu caminho com ela_!

"Então, você vem pra casa comigo?", eu insisto, me agarrando ao pouco controle que ainda me resta.

"Eu...eu quero, mas eu tenho que preparar o jantar de Charlie", ela responde e eu não escondo meu desapontamento. Ela também não aprece muito satisfeita.

"Mas eu acho que posso ir por umas duas horas, no máximo. Eu tenho que voltar antes do meu pai", ela acrescenta e eu sorrio alegremente. Nós entramos no carro rapidamente e eu dirijo até minha casa.

Quando chegamos, toda a minha empolgação por tê-la aqui dá lugar à ansiedade e inquietação. Eu não sei como agir com ela aqui, agora que estamos namorando. Essa é a questão. Estamos namorando há pouquíssimos dias.

Com Bree era diferente porque nós éramos conhecidos e amigos há muito tempo. E, além disso, no início do meu namoro com ela, eu nem pensava em fazer as coisas que quero fazer com Bella. E eu sei que é cedo, muito cedo para tentar qualquer coisa com a bela morena que está ao meu lado agora.

Eu não estou falando de sexo. Sei que isso vai levar algum tempo. Mesmo outras coisas, eu não sei o que ela está confortável em fazer. Ela pode me achar um tarado pervertido se eu apressar o nosso envolvimento físico. Porém, eu não posso negar que a todo instante eu penso em beijá-la, tocá-la, explorando seu corpo de maneiras muito satisfatórias.

Eu balanço minha cabeça, tentando evitar pensamentos pecaminosos com Bella aqui. _Não vai ajudar a situação abaixo da minha cintura_!

Eu escuto o riso mais lindo do mundo e eu vejo que Bella percebeu minha inquietação.

"Por que você está tão quieto de repente, Edward?", ela pergunta carinhosamente.

Eu a puxo para sentarmos no sofá.

 _É melhor falar abertamente com ela sobre isso_ , eu penso. _Assim, eu posso sondar a opinião dela sobro o ritmo no qual podemos avançar_.

"Eu pedi para você vir pra minha casa porque eu gosto de passar o tempo com você. Se eu pudesse, eu não te deixaria em nenhum momento".

Minha declaração deve tê-la agradado, pois ela se aproxima e me beija repentinamente. Eu me delicio com seu gosto e minhas mãos vão pra cintura dela. Eu quero aprofundar o beijo e namorar muito nesse sofá, mas nós precisamos terminar a conversa.

Eu me obrigo a soltar seus lábios e falo mais uma vez. "Bella, eu confesso que às vezes eu não sei como agir com você", eu falo timidamente. Eu percebo a expressão dela mudar. Eu continuo falando, não querendo que ela entenda errado. "Não é isso, é que é tão novo nosso relacionamento e eu...eu te quero tanto. Eu queria você por tanto tempo. Desde que eu coloquei meus olhos em você pela primeira vez", eu confesso.

Vejo um sorriso estampar seu rosto agora.

"Eu tenho medo que você pense que eu...que...", eu luto para encontrar as palavras mais apropriadas. "Eu adoro beijar você, tocar sua pele, te abraçar. Eu não quero que você pense que eu te convidei pra vir aqui só pra isso. Não. Mas eu não posso negar que eu gosto dessa parte. Muito", eu tento me explicar, mas acho que não falei nada coerente.

"Edward, eu sei. Eu queria me aproximar de você na escola há muito tempo, mas você quase não falava comigo. Eu pensei que você não estava interessado", ela fala. "Eu também gosto da sua companhia e eu sei perfeitamente o quanto você gosta do nosso contato físico", ela sussurra esta última parte no meu ouvido. "Afinal, eu sento isso a cada vez que eu sento no seu colo", ela fala e mordisca minha orelha. Eu solto um gemido alto.

 _Porra! Ela faz coisas que eu nunca espero_!

"Acredite, eu me sinto da mesma forma. Então, eu não vou pensar que você quer se aproveitar de mim", ela completa e monta em meu colo.

Ao ouvi-la dizer essas palavras abro mão do meu pouco controle e busco sua boca, faminto. Eu a seguro pela cintura, forçando nossos quadris juntos. As palavras dela me deixaram ainda mais excitado. Só de estar perto dela minha ereção se faz presente, mas escutar que ela sente a mesma necessidade que eu sinto, me fez ainda mais _dolorido_ por ela.

Eu penso em levá-la para meu quarto, mas decido que não é a melhor ideia. Se ela estiver deitada em minha cama, eu não sei como conseguirei me conter.

Então, nós passamos as próximas duas horas namorando no sofá da sala. Toda vez que as coisas esquentavam muito, um de nós se afastava um pouco. Foram apenas beijos, beijos muito apaixonados, mas apenas beijos e toques inocentes. Eu nem mesmo toquei em seus seios, o que quero muito fazer, mas me contive.

Eu ligo a TV num seriado qualquer e nós sentamos abraçados nos sofá. É assim que minha mãe nos vê quando ela chega em casa, no horário em que eu previ. Eu não gostaria que ela nos pegasse dando uns amassos em sua sala de estar.

Esme está surpresa com a presença de Bella, mas feliz ao vê-la.

"Bella, minha querida. Eu não sabia que você estaria aqui", ela diz ao abraçar minha namorada. "Você ficará para jantar conosco, certo?"

"Oi, Esme. Obrigada pelo convite, mas eu já estava de saída. Meu pai está me esperando em casa".

"Oh, tudo bem. Mas eu espero que você jante conosco em breve", minha mãe fala.

"Claro. Qualquer dia desses, quando Charlie pegar o turno da noite", Bella responde.

"Combinado, então".

Eu aviso minha mãe que vou levar Bella pra casa e nós saímos.

Quando eu voltei pra casa, minha mãe me chamou para conversar. Ela disse que não se importa de Bella vir aqui pra casa depois da escola, desde que eu a respeite e não apresse as coisas entre nós. Meus pais sempre foram muito compreensivos e comunicativos comigo e com meus irmãos. Eles não acreditam que a proibição é a melhor alternativa. Nunca. O diálogo sempre esteve presente em nossa família.

Ela disse que não vê nenhum sentido em tentar nos impedir de nada, pois se não for em casa, podemos fazer sexo em qualquer lugar. Então, ela prefere que estejamos seguros em casa. Seguros em todos os sentidos, visto que ela não quer ganhar um netinho nosso tão cedo.

-E-E-

É desde modo que nós passamos as próximas semanas. Eu levo Bella para a escola e quando saímos, nós vamos para minha casa. Nós namoramos e estudamos juntos. Exceto quando Charlie está trabalhando no turno da noite, o que significa que ele está em casa quando saímos da escola.

No colégio, pouco tempo depois de começarmos a namorar, Mike tentou falar com Bella novamente. Quando ela se recusou, ele fez menção de segurá-la à força, mas ela o ameaçou dizendo que usaria o que aprendeu em suas aulas de autodefesa e que se ele insistisse, ela envolveria o Chefe Swan na conversa. Depois disso, aquele idiota não mexeu mais com ela.

Eu me alegro ao ver a amizade entre Bella e Ang se fortalecer. Kate também se tornou uma boa amiga para Bella. Várias vezes nós saímos juntos, em encontros triplos: Bella e eu, Ang e Ben, e Kate e Garret.

Aos poucos o Chefe Swan está se tornando mais _amigável_. Muitas vezes eu fico com Bella na casa dela, nós assistimos filmes ou estudamos. Eu janto com eles pelo menos duas vezes por semana e acabo assistindo esportes com Charlie enquanto Bella prepara a refeição. Na semana passada, quando eu cheguei para jantar com eles, eu o cumprimentei chamando-o de Chefe Swan e ele me surpreendeu dizendo que posso chamá-lo de Charlie. Eu acho que ele finalmente percebeu que eu realmente gosto da filha dela e que nós estamos muito felizes juntos.

Com o passar das semanas nosso contato físico também progride. Nós conversamos sobre o quão longe nós fomos em nossos relacionamentos anteriores. É evidente que eu não gostei de ouvir Bella contar que já tocou as partes íntimas de outros homens. Mas eu imagino que ela também não gostado de me ouvir contar sobre tocar e ser tocado por Bree.

E, claro, nem tudo é perfeito. Nós brigamos algumas vezes. Eu descobri que conviver com uma Bella de _TPM_ é uma tarefa que requer muita paciência e cuidado. Eu estou aprendendo a não fazer ou falar nada que a desagrade nesse período.

Com poucas semanas de namoro eu me esqueci de fazer reservas em um restaurante italiano que inaugurou em Port Angeles e Bella queria muito ir. Eu fiquei encarregado de fazer as reservas, mas como foi na época de provas no colégio, eu acabei esquecendo. Quando Bella descobriu, ela surtou. Começou a chorar e gritar que eu não preocupo com ela, que eu não me importo com seus desejos e vontades...e etc. Eu, calmamente, disse que ela não deveria se estressar por tão pouco. Eu faria a reserva para a semana seguinte, mas minha tentativa de acalmá-la apenas piorou a situação.

Enfim, agora, quando eu sei que ela está _nessa época do mês_ , eu concordo com tudo o que ela fala e a agrado com muito chocolate e sorvete. Outras brigas foram por motivos tão bobos quando este e sempre fazemos as pazes em poucas horas. Eu não consigo ficar chateado com ela e passar muito tempo sem sua presença, sem seus beijos, sem ouvi-la divagar sobre qualquer assunto.

 **-E-E-**

 **Olá pessoal!**

 **Aí está mais um capítulo :)**

 **Eu peço desculpas a quem comentou o último capítulo, mas não foi possível responder a todos os comentários porque o site está com problemas (não sei se é só pra mim ou pra todo mundo). Eu consigo ver que existem (até agora) 55 mensagens nesta história, mas só é possível visualizar as 50 primeiras :( : ( :( :(**

 **Eu não sei o que está acontecendo. Já mudei de navegador e até de computador. Acessei minha conta pelo celular, também, mas nada resolve. Acredito que logo será resolvido. Assim eu espero!**

 **Então, por favor, continuem comentando! Logo que o problema for resolvido, eu responderei aos comentários, como sempre faço ;)**

 **Bjos e obrigada pela leitura!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 _ **Novembro de 2014**_

Estamos no final de novembro e meu estado de espírito pode ser classificado como deprimido.

Decepcionado.

Triste.

Carente.

O motivo é que Bella viaja amanhã para passar o feriado de Ação de Graças com a mãe dela em Jacksonville, na Flórida. São milhares de quilômetros de distância de Forks. Meus pais e meus amigos dizem que estou exagerando, pois serão apenas alguns dias longe da minha namorada. Mas eles não entendem que esta será a primeira vez que vamos estar separados. Desde que começamos a namorar, há mais de dois meses, nós não passamos um dia sequer sem nos ver.

Eu já sinto meu coração apertar. Sinto um vazio dentro de mim. Eu não quero que ela vá, mas não posso dizer isso, pois eu sei que ela sente falta da mãe e quer revê-la.

Hoje é o primeiro dia do recesso escolar por causa do feriado. Como Bella viaja amanhã, nós vamos passar o dia juntos. Eu perguntei se ela quer ir à Port Angeles para jantar ou irmos ao cinema, mas ela prefere ficar em casa. Assim, logo ela chegará aqui.

Eu almoço com meus pais e eles se despedem para ir à Port Angeles resolver algumas questões da empresa de decoração da minha mãe. Pouco depois deles saírem, Bella chega. Eu a recebo com um beijo apaixonado no momento em que ela coloca os pés em minha varanda. Quando o beijo termina, ela fala enquanto ri.

"Uau. Que bom ser recebida dessa forma!"

Eu dou de ombros e permaneço em silêncio. Se eu falar, vou acabar demonstrando o quanto estou desesperado. Ela sabe que eu não quero ficar longe dela, mas eu não fico insistindo nisso para que ela não se sinta culpada por querer viajar e passar o feriado com a mãe.

"Venha", eu a convido para entrar. Nós subimos para o meu quarto e assistimos uma maratona de seriado enquanto estamos deitadas na minha cama, abraçados.

No pouco tempo de namoro, eu me sinto muito mais à vontade com ela do que jamais estive com Bree. E o aspecto físico do relacionamento também avança rapidamente. Nas primeiras semanas nós apenas nos beijávamos e, às vezes, Bella montava em meu colo, mas nossas mãos permaneciam em lugares seguros. Apenas na cintura ou pescoço. Eu tive que resistir a vontade de tocá-la em todos os lugares, mas não queria assustá-la ou apressar tudo entre nós.

Mas nas últimas duas ou três semanas, estamos progredindo. Eu explorei mais de seu corpo, tocando seus seios lindos por cima da roupa e também sem nenhum tecido entre nós. Ultimamente, sempre que estamos namorando em meu quarto ou no dela, nós tiramos nossas camisas. É _foda incrível_ sentir a pele dela contra a minha. Seu corpo é tão macio e se encaixa perfeitamente contra o meu.

Agora, com a cabeça dela deitada em meu peito enquanto assistimos TV, eu tento resistir a colocar seu corpo por cima do meu e _esfregar nossos corpos_ como temos feito nos últimos dias. Na primeira vez que isso aconteceu, eu quase morri de vergonha. Depois de apenas alguns minutos de atividade, eu gozei em minhas calças, como o adolescente cheio de tesão e inexperiente que sou. Dois dias depois estávamos namorando em sua cama, ela estava esfregando seu quadril contra o meu com minha calça jeans e a calcinha dela nos separando. Vê-la chegar ao orgasmo, montada em meu quadril, comigo deitado de costas na cama, foi uma das coisas mais excitantes que já vi. Seu rosto corado, os gemidos abafados e sua boca formando um 'O' perfeito.

"Você não está assistindo", a voz divertida de Bella me tira dos meus pensamentos.

Eu olho para seu lindo rosto. "Desculpe. Estava distraído".

"Pensando sobre o que?", ela pergunta.

"Eu vou sentir saudades", eu confesso.

Ela levanta um pouco, inclinando mais seu corpo contra o meu. Nossos rostos mais próximos agora.

"Eu também", ela fala baixo. "Mas eu quero ver minha mãe".

O sentimento de culpa volta por fazê-la se sentir mal por querer ver a mãe.

"Eu sei. Me desculpe, eu...eu não quero ficar reclamando por você viajar. Você deve ir visitar sua mãe sim. Nós vamos nos falar todos os dias, certo?"

"Pode apostar", ela responde com o semblante mais suave agora.

"Bom!", eu digo e a puxo para mais perto e nossos lábios se encontram. _Eu nunca vou me cansar de beijá-la, de sentir seu gosto_.

Eu sinto o corpo dela sobre o meu, me prendendo entre suas pernas, fazendo nossos quadris se chocarem. Eu gemo em sua boca. Quando ela se afasta, terminando o beijo, eu quero pedir mais.

"Tire a camisa, Edward", ela pede antes que eu possa implorar por mais beijos. Eu obedeço. Ela está usando um vestido, o que me impede de pedir o mesmo favor.

 _Na verdade, se ela tirasse o vestido, seria perfeito_. Mas eu não tenho coragem para pedir.

Sentir suas mãos quentes em meu peito enquanto nos beijamos de novo me deixa muito excitado. Eu levanto meu quadril, forçando minha ereção contra sua calcinha. Ela geme com meu movimento.

 _Os sons que essa garota faz me levam à loucura_.

Nossos beijos se tornam ainda mais ardentes e se continuarmos assim, eu sei que vou gozar nas minhas calças mais uma vez. Isso já aconteceu algumas vezes até agora e eu não me envergonho mais. Mas eu quero prolongar nosso contato.

 _Eu ficarei uma semana sem vê-la. Uma semana sem poder sentir o corpo dela contra o meu, como estamos fazendo agora_.

Esse pensamento tira completamente minha razão. Eu sinto ansiedade pela nossa separação próxima tomar conta dos meus poros.

Eu a viro na cama, tendo-a debaixo de mim. Ela abre as pernas para receber meu corpo. Nossas bocas se encontram mais uma vez. Eu apoio meu peso com um braço e deixo o ouro explorar o corpo dela. Eu acaricio seus braços e, timidamente, permito minha mão tocar os seios pela primeira vez no dia de hoje. Assim que minha mão avança, eu percebo que ela não está usando um sutiã.

Ela geme ao meu toque.

 _Porra!_ Sentir seus mamilos duros com apenas uma camada fina de tecido entre nós faz meu pau ficar ainda mais duro. Eu alterno a carícia entre seus seios, beliscando seus mamilos durinhos sob o vestido.

 _Eu quero mais_.

Eu subo minha mão até as alças finas de seu vestido e com meu olhar eu questiono se posso tirá-las de seus ombros. Ela acena positivamente. Eu tento manter minhas mãos firmes enquanto desço seu vestido pelos ombros, expondo os seios dela.

 _Perfeitos! Ela é perfeita!_

Os seios dela são incríveis. Do tamanho ideal. Nem tão grande e nem tão pequenos. Eu levo minha mão ao seio esquerdo e acaricio timidamente. Bella solta um gemido baixo e arqueia as costas.

"Tão lindos", eu falo para ela, "Você é tão linda, minha Bella!".

"Edward", ela sussurra nome. Eu deixo minhas mãos explorando seu corpo e inclino meu rosto para beijá-la mais uma vez. Minha ereção está pressionada contra a perna dela e eu me contenho para não me esfregar nela. Não muito, pelo menos.

Quando estamos sem fôlego, eu deixo seus lábios e me volto para seu pescoço e ombros. A pele dela é impecável. _Tão macia e cheirosa_!

"Huumm", ela chia.

Ouvi-la assim e confirmar que ela gosta de sentir minha boca nela, me dá mais coragem. eu desço beijando sua pele até chegar ao seio direito. Eu sugo o mamilo rosado em minha boca e Bella ofega debaixo de mim.

"Ohhh, Edward".

Eu beijo toda a extensão do seio, antes de tomar o mamilo em minha boca de novo. As mãos dela vão para minha cabeça e ela me segura ali. Depois de me satisfazer com um, eu me dedico ao outro seio. Ao mudar brevemente de posição, minha ereção é pressionada firmemente contra sua perna e eu sou incapaz de parar o gemido, cujo som é abafado em seu peito.

Bella mexe suas pernas até que a minha esteja entre as dela, proporcionando o atrito necessário para satisfazê-la. Essa posição me estimula ainda mais e nós continuamos nesse ritmo até que, rapidamente, ambos alcançamos o orgasmo.

Eu me sinto relaxado e se pudesse eu permaneceria com meu corpo parcialmente em cima de Bella _pra sempre_ , mas não quero machucá-la com meu peso. Beijo seus lábios suavemente e me posiciono deitado ao lado dela, que logo se vira e coloca a cabeça em meu peito.

"Isso foi incrível, Bella", eu falo.

"Eu sei. Eu adorei", ela se inclina para me olhar nos olhos.

"Eu não sei como vou ficar uma semana sem ver você. Ainda mais depois de hoje", eu digo. "Não estou dizendo que sentirei falta disso apenas. Não é isso. Mas é que...eu não sei explicar...eu me sinto ainda mais ligado à você", eu tento encontrar as palavras, mas é difícil, pois eu nem sei ao certo o que estou sentindo exatamente.

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Eu me sinto da mesma forma, Edward", ela fala suavemente e me dá um selinho.

Por mais que eu queira continuar aqui, a confusão nas minhas calças está me deixando incomodado.

"Eu preciso me limpar", eu falo, relutante em me afastar dela, que ri e acena.

-E-E-

Hoje é segunda-feira, o segundo dia sem Bella aqui comigo, mas parece que já faz um mês que não a vejo. Ela viajou ontem pela manhã. Charlie a levou ao aeroporto em Seattle. Eu gostaria de ter ido, mas meus pais acharam desnecessário. Além disso, meus irmãos chegaram ontem para passar o feriado em casa. Na verdade, isso é uma coisa boa porque ajuda a me distrair e não pensar em Bella o tempo todo.

Sendo sincero, eu continuo pensando nela praticamente 24 horas por dia. Até Emmett e Alice notaram minha _melancolia_. Enquanto Emmett pega no meu pé, Alice tenta me tranquilizar e confortar. Ela consegue me entender, mesmo sem eu abrir a boca. No fundo, eu tenho um pouco de receio que Bella perceba que não quer continuar em Forks e volte para Jacksonville depois dessa visita. _Ela nunca me deu motivos para pensar assim...mas eu não tenho culpa por ter esses pensamentos irracionais_!

Quem em sã consciência vai preferir a menor e mais úmida cidade do país ao invés de um local ensolarado e agradável como a cidade na qual ela está nesse momento. A própria Bella já me disse que adorava morar lá e tinha alguns bons amigos. Além disso, eu tenho que confessar que eu não quero que ela reveja seu ex-namorado. Ela não comentou nada sobre ele. Disse apenas que pretendia rever alguns amigos.

 _Será que ele é um desses amigos?_

Enfim, Alice percebeu as verdadeiras razões para minha inquietação com a viagem de Bella. Essas preocupações, aliadas à imensa saudade que eu sinto, estão me _matando_ por dentro.

"Você não tem nada o que se preocupar, irmãozinho", Alice fala. Estamos conversando em meu quarto. "Eu garanto que Bella está sentindo tanta saudade quanto você. Eu garanto", ela afirma com convicção.

Ela e Bella ainda não se conhecem pessoalmente, mas se falam pelo Facebook e Whatsapp o tempo todo, desde que começamos a namorar.

"Eu sei. Eu só quero que o próximo domingo chegue logo e ela volte pra mim". Alice me abraça e nós descemos para almoçar.

À noite, eu converso por telefone com Bella por algumas horas. Ela me conta sobre o que tem feito com a mãe e o padrasto nesses primeiros dias e fala que nos próximos dias tem programas marcados com alguns amigos.

-E-E-

Na quarta-feira à noite, logo que eu chego em casa de nosso passeio em família à Port Angeles, eu ligo para Bella. Hoje nós apenas trocamos algumas poucas mensagens, pois ela estava fora com seus amigos e eu saí com meus pais e irmãos.

"Alô", eu escuto a voz dela.

"Ei, sou eu".

"Ei, Edward", eu percebo que ela sorri pelo modo como ela fala. "Estava esperando você ligar".

"Acabei de chegar em casa e subi para meu quarto, para te ligar logo", eu falo.

Eu conto sobre o dia com meus irmãos e pais, os lugares que fomos e o quanto estou feliz em passar esse tempo com eles. Tentamos aproveitar ao máximo, pois eles só vêm pra Forks nos feriados prolongados e férias.

"Minha mãe fica nas nuvens quando tem seus três filhos em casa".

Bella ri. "Eu imagino que sim. Esme é tão carinhosa e dedicada. Dá pra ver que ela é uma super mãe", ela comenta.

"Ela é sim. Eu não posso reclamar de nada", eu falo. "E como foi o passeio com seus amigos?"

"Hum, foi bem", ela responde de modo sucinto. E isso me deixa incomodado porque Bella normalmente fala de tudo com detalhes. Ontem ela me contou tudo sobre o passeio que fez com as amigas em museus e parques de Jacksonville.

"É? O que vocês fizeram?", eu ínsito.

"Bem...nós fomos à praia e fizemos um passeio de barco. Foi bom". É tudo o que ela diz.

Eu resolvo não insistir mais. Provavelmente não aconteceu nada. Ela apenas não está com vontade de falar. Nós conversamos mais algum tempo e expressamos a saudade que sentimos um do outro antes de desligar.

O dia seguinte, quinta-feira, já começa agitado aqui em casa. Minha mãe está a mil por hora, querendo deixar tudo perfeito para o jantar desta noite. Ela convidou alguns amigos íntimos. Charlie foi convidado. Ele agradeceu, mas recusou, pois já havia se comprometido a passar o dia na casa de seu amigo Billy, em La Push.

Minha mãe me encarrega de algumas atividades, dentre elas comprar os itens que faltaram de última hora e ajudar Emmett a mudar alguns móveis de lugar. Após o almoço, eu vou até mercado para comprar alguns produtos para a ceia da noite e acabo esbarrando em Bree.

"Edward!", ela me chama. "Que bom te encontrar. Como vai?", ela pergunta gentilmente. Eu a olho, surpreso por vê-la aqui em Forks. Ela parece a mesma, apenas com um pouco mais de curvas e os cabelos mais longos.

"Oi, Bree. Que surpresa te encontrar aqui!"

Ela ri. "Eu e meus pais viemos passar o feriado com tia Charlotte e toda a família, que vai se reunir aqui em Forks", ela explica.

"Que bom que você terá a oportunidade de rever todos", eu falo. "E como vai a vida em Oregon?"

Nós conversamos por um tempo sobre sua nova morada, mas eu logo tenho que voltar pra casa, antes que minha mãe venha atrás de seus produtos.

"Nós vãos ficar aqui até sábado. Eu passo na sua casa pra gente conversar mais", ela sugere.

"Han...claro. Eu fico te esperando". Nós nos despedimos e eu volto pra casa.

À noite, o jantar de Ação de Graças corre bem. Nós agradecemos pelos graças que recebemos ao longo do ano. Dentre as minhas, a principal foi Bella. Ela torna minha vida mil vezes mais leve e alegre. Ela é muito mais do que eu poderia pedir.

Após o jantar, eu e Bella conversamos por telefone, como fazemos todas as noites, e eu acabo comentando sobre meu encontro inesperado com Bree.

"Oh. Você..."

"Han...foi rápido. Eu estava no mercado, comprando alguns produtos para a ceia, e ela estava lá. Eu perguntei e ela está gostando de Oregon e ela disse que sim. Foi só isso", eu conto o que aconteceu.

"Hum. Bom, eu acho".

"Eu quero saber como foi seu dia de Ação de Graças. Foi somente você, sua mãe e padrasto?", eu mudo de assunto.

Ela ri e eu fico feliz que o novo tópico é mais agradável para ela. "Você não conhece minha mãe, Edward. Acho que ela convidou o bairro todo", ela diz entre risadas, "mas graças a Deus só veio a metade das pessoas, senão eu teria ficada maluca com tanta gente. Ela fez tanta comida que vai sobrar por uns seis meses". Nós rimos das extravagâncias de Renée e de seus convidados _singulares_.

-E-E-

No dia seguinte eu passeio com meus irmãos em Port Angeles de novo. Alice nos arrastou para o shopping dessa vez. Ela já começou suas compras de Natal. E eu digo com toda certeza que nada se compara a estar com Alice em uma maratona de compras. Ela é capaz de enlouquecer e esgotar qualquer pessoa. Até Emmett, conhecido por sua força e disposição, voltou pra casa muito cansado.

Nós chegamos ao final da tarde e eu fico surpreso ao encontrar Bree e seus pais em minha casa. Nossos pais sempre se deram bem e é natural que Maggie e Demitri queiram reencontrar meus pais.

Eu os cumprimento, como fazem meus irmãos. Alice conversa com Bree por um tempo e depois ela se aproxima de mim.

"E como anda Forks High?", ela pergunta sobre nosso colégio. Bem, o antigo colégio dela.

Eu reviro os olhos antes de falar. "Mike e sua turma continuam do mesmo jeito", eu digo. Bree sabe bem como eles são. "Tudo na mesma. Você sabe que quase nada muda em Forks", nós rimos da nossa cidade monótona.

"Alice me contou de uma nova aluna", Bree me provoca para falar de Bella. Eu já devia saber que Alice iria contar sobre minha namorada.

"Bella", eu confirmo. "Ela se mudou pra cá um tempo depois que você partiu. Nós estamos namorando agora", eu conto timidamente. Por mais que não haja mais nada entre eu e Bree, é um pouco estranho falar sobre outra garota com ela.

Ela me pergunta mais sobre Bella e acaba revelando que também está namorando.

"Ele se chama Lucas. Nós estudamos na mesma escola e estamos juntos há quase seis meses", ela conta.

Eu fico feliz por ela, não apenas por estar namorando, mas por já ter feito bons amigos na nova cidade. Uma mudança nem sempre é tão tranquila para todos. Eu digo isso a ela e ela diz que também está feliz por eu ter encontrado Bella.

"Pelo que você, Alice e seus pais disseram, Bella é uma boa pessoa. Eu sempre que você está falando dela, eu vejo um sorriso em seu rosto", Bree comenta.

 _Poxa, até meus pais falaram sobe Bella_! Deve ter sido antes de eu chegar em casa com meus irmãos, pois eu não os ouvi falando sobre ela.

"Ela é. Ela me faz muito feliz".

Bree e seus pais logo se despedem, afirmando terem que preparar as malas para voltar para Oregon no dia seguinte.

Eu janto com minha família e depois de falar com Bella por telefone, eu ligo meu notebook para acessar meu e-mail e para jogar um pouco depois, o que não faço há alguns dias. Eu aproveito e checo meu Facebook, respondo algumas mensagens e quando estou prestes a fechá-lo, eu vejo uma foto na qual Bella foi marcada.

É de dois dias atrás, em Jacksonville. Ela está na praia com outras pessoas. Eu imagino que são os amigos que ela comentou. Eu vejo um cara ao lado de Bella. As pessoas na foto estão marcadas e eu identifico quem é. James.

James.

Deve ser o ex-namorado de Bella. Ele é loiro, corpo atlético e forte como o de Emmett.

Por alguns segundos parece que o tempo está parado. É estranho, como se eu não tivesse nenhum pensamento na cabeça. Mas o choque - ou seja lá o nome disso – passa e eu sinto meu peito apertar.

Bella não me falou que se encontrou com James.

Ela não me contou que foi à praia com ele.

Ela não me contou que eles tiraram fotos juntos.

Quando eu perguntei sobre aquele dia por telefone, ela não quis falar muito, agindo estranhamente.

Eu me pergunto o que mais ela não me contou, o que mais aconteceu em Jacksonville.

 **-E-E-**

 **Bella, Bella, Bella...por que não contou ao Edward sobre o encontro com James?**

 **O que anda acontecendo em Jacksonville?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **O problema para visualizar os comentários de vocês no FF foi resolvido :)**

 **Eu consegui ler todos e responder!**

 **Agradeço pela leitura!**

Bjos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 _ **Novembro de 2014**_

 _ **EPOV**_

Eu acordo tarde no sábado. Eu fiquei horas me revirando na cama, tentando encontrar uma justificativa para o fato de Bella ter escondido seu encontro com James _._

 _Se fosse um encontro inesperado, como o meu com Bree, ela teria falado, certo_?

Afinal, eu contei pra ela sobre Bree no mesmo dia em que a encontrei. Eu não entendo o porquê ela não disse nada.

Quando eu verifico as horas no meu celular, eu vejo uma mensagem de Bella. Ela diz está saindo com a mãe, para as atividades que ela me contou que faria, e afirma estar com muita saudade.

Eu não respondo imediatamente. Eu quero...eu preciso dar o benefício da dúvida, mas eu realmente não entendo.

Eu desço para tomar café da manhã e tento disfarçar a _bagunça_ que está minha cabeça, mas minha família percebe. Alice e minha mãe me perguntam várias vezes se eu estou bem e eu digo que sim. Logo depois do almoço, Bella me liga. Eu não tenho certeza do que fazer. Não sei se a conversa que precisamos ter deve ser feita por telefone. Eu decido atender e ver o que acontece.

"Oi", eu falo ao atender.

"Oi Edward", ela fala em tom alegre. "Você está em casa? Eu mandei mensagem mais cedo, mas você não respondeu", ela acrescenta com a voz mais baixa.

"Eu estava ocupado com meus irmãos. Hoje é o último dias deles aqui".

Depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, ela fala de novo. "Claro, eu entendo. Você tem que aproveitar a companhia deles".

"Sim", eu digo.

"Está tudo bem, Edward?", ela questiona. "Você parece meio...eu não sei. Mais calado que o normal".

Eu estou prestes a abrir a boca e falar algo que vou me arrepender, como jogar na cara dela o telefonema daquele dia, no qual ela estava _mais calada que o normal_. A verdade é que ela mentiu. Ou omitiu. Não importa. Dá na mesma.

Eu respiro fundo antes e falar. "Não é nada. Eu só estou cansado. Foi uma semana agitada".

E a escuto suspirar do outro lado da linha. Provavelmente ela não acreditou na minha desculpa esfarrapada.

"Claro", ela fala em _tom estranho_. "Eu liguei porque queria ouvir sua voz antes de pegar meu voo. Minha mãe está me levando agora para o aeroporto".

"Que horas é o voo?", eu pergunto.

"Às 17 horas. Com as escalas e a viagem de carro de Seattle até Forks, eu devo chegar amanhã de noite".

"Charlie vai te buscar em Seattle ou você quer que eu vá?". Eu posso estar chateado, mas eu quero vê-la assim que ela colocar os pés no estado de Washington.

"Charlie estará lá pra me buscar. Eu adoraria ver você, mas você sabe como _o Chefe_ é", ela ri. "Eu liguei pra ele ontem, sugerindo que você me buscasse, mas ela estava irredutível".

Eu rio também. Até imagino a cena.

"Então, me ligue quando puder, nas escalas. E quando pousar em Seattle. Se você não chegar muito tarde eu vou até sua casa".

"Eu vou ligar", ela responde.

"Ok. Bom voo", eu desejo.

"Obrigada", ela fala. Quando eu acho que ela vai desligar, eu escuto sua voz de novo. "Eu mal posso esperar para voltar e abraçar você", ela sussurra.

Meu peito aperta e eu engulo seco. Ela me faz querer dizer tantas coisas. Dizer o quanto eu a quero, pra sempre. _Eu a amo_. Eu nunca confessei pra ela o que sinto, mas eu a amo. E neste momento eu estou confuso e chateado. Eu quero que ela se explique. Eu quero falar sobre tudo isso agora, mas tenho que esperar ela chegar.

"Eu também, Bella", é só o que eu digo.

-E-E-

Bella me ligou há algumas horas, dizendo que já estava no carro com seu pai, a caminho de Forks. Estou chegando em frente à casa dela e vejo a viatura de Charlie na garagem. _Eles já chegaram_.

Estaciono um carro e caminho até a entrada dos Swan. Toco a campainha e espero. O pai dela abre a porta.

"Olá, Edward".

"Boa noite, Sr. Swan. Eu vim pra ver Bella".

"Claro que sim", ela resmunga e sinaliza para que eu entre. "Ela está no banho, logo vai descer", ele informa. Eu aceno e me sento no sofá. Nós assistimos a um jogo na TV enquanto eu espero.

Uns dez minutos depois, Bella desce as escadas. Quando eu coloco meus olhos sobre ela, eu quero puxá-la bem perto, abraçá-la e beijar _o inferno fora dela_. Mas eu apenas seguro sua mão, pois não quero provocar a ira de Charlie.

"Oi, Bella", eu sorrio pra ela enquanto seguro sua mão.

"Edward", ela diz meu nome me se joga em meus braços, me abraçando apertado. Eu enterro meu rosto em seu cabelo. _Como eu senti falta do cheiro dela_! Eu a abraço ainda mais apertado e ela reage, afastando-se um pouco. Apenas o suficiente para me dar um beijo. Não é nada indecente, não envolveu nem língua, mas nós paramos ao ouvir um pigarro do Chefe Swan.

Eu me afasto e vejo Bella encarar seu pai com uma carranca no rosto.

"Vamos lá pra fora, Edward", ela fala comigo, antes de se virar para o pai de novo. "Estaremos lá nos fundos".

De mãos dadas, nós vamos em direção ao quintal e assim que saímos pela porta traseira, Bella segura meu rosto e me beija de novo. Desta vez nós deixamos o beijo se aprofundar, expressando neste ato toda a saudade que sentimos um do outro.

Eu deixo minhas mãos vagarem da sua cintura até a lateral dos seios. Depois do nosso último encontro antes da viagem dela, eu não posso tirar da minha mente os seios perfeitos dela. Ela responde às minhas carícias puxando meus cabelos.

 _Ela sabe que isso me enlouquece_!

Eu nos viro e a pressiono contra a parede da casa. Nossos corpos estão colados e ela pode sentir minha excitação já crescendo.

Eu me forço a interromper o beijo e me afastar um pouco, antes que sejamos pegos por Charlie. Bella choraminga e tenta me puxar para mais perto.

"Seu pai, Bella", eu a alerto, ainda ofegante.

Ela apenas me abraça e coloca sua cabeça em meu peito. Nós nos sentamos abraçados nos degraus da escada que dá acesso a casa e aproveitamos o contato em silêncio por algum tempo. Bella está entre as minhas pernas, com as costas contra meu peito.

"Então...", Bella parece meio sem jeito ao começar a falar. "Você encontrou com a Bree..."

 _Sério?_

 _É sobre isso que ela quer falar?_

 _Eu não queria interromper nosso momento agradável, abordando o assunto que tanto temo, mas ela o fez. E pra falar sobre algo que já conversamos!_

Não temos mais nada pra falar sobre Bree.

Eu pensei que Bella poderia estar esperando chegar em casa para em contar sobre James, mas parece que me enganei.

Eu respiro fundo, tentando manter a calma.

"Sim. E?", eu pergunto.

Ela se vira para me olhar. "Como foi?"

"Sério, Bella? É sobre isso que você quer falar?", eu questiono, já ficando irritado.

Ela parece surpresa com meu tom de voz. "Por que não? Por que você não quer falar sobre ela?", ela parece chateada, também.

"Eu não tenho nenhum problema em falar sobre ela. Simplesmente eu não tenho mais nada para falar, uma vez que eu já te contei tudo por telefone. Lembra?", eu me levanto e fico de pé. "Ao contrário de você", eu acuso.

"O que?", ela pergunta imediatamente. "Como assim ao-", eu a interrompo.

"Eu estou falando do seu encontro com _James_ ", eu digo o nome com desgosto, "que você escondeu de mim".

O rosto dela fica ainda mais pálido que normal e eu vejo a culpa em sua expressão. Eu me sinto enganado. Eu não acho que ela me traiu com ele...eu acho que não, mas ela mentiu pra mim. Ela escondeu deliberadamente o encontro com ele.

"Edward", ela chama meu nome e fica de pé, se aproximando. "Eu sinto muito. Eu...", ela pega minha mão, mas eu não reajo.

"Pelo que você sente muito, Bella?", eu mantenho minha voz plana, tentando não demonstrar o receio de ouvir sua resposta.

 _E se ela percebeu que quer voltar pra Jacksonville? Voltar para James_?

 _Eu não sei o que eu faria se isso acontecesse..._

"Eu não queria...Eu não sabia como falar com você. Eu fiquei com medo de que você iria ficar chateado. E...e depois você me contou sobre Bree...foi tudo ficando mais difícil. Por favor, Edward, me desculpe", ela jorra as palavras nervosamente e eu não entendo direito o que ela quer dizer.

"Eu não estou entendendo, Bella. O que aconteceu entre você e James?"

"Nada!", ela grita. "Eu juro, Edward. Não aconteceu nada".

"Então, por que você não me contou que o viu?", eu questiono.

"Eu...eu não sei. Eu não queria que você ficasse chateado ou...Eu imaginava que talvez o veria nessa viagem, mas não importa. Ele ficou sabendo que eu estava na cidade e nós temos muitos amigos em comum. Então, ele apareceu na praia de surpresa e...ele ficou no meu pé, querendo ficar comigo. James é insistente. E todo mundo achou que eu iria voltar pra Jacksonville em definitivo", ela fala.

 _E aí está o meu pior medo_.

"Eu não sei, eu não queria te chatear à toa por causa disso. Não aconteceu nada. Eu juro, Edward. E no dia seguinte, quando você contou sobre o encontro com Bree, eu me senti mal...culpada por ter omitido a presença de James e eu...eu estava com ciúmes dela. Ela estava na sua casa, com seus irmãos. Eu nem conheço seus irmãos ainda", ela fala agitada. "Eu quis contar depois, mas eu não sabia como".

 _Ela estava com ciúmes de Bree?_

Ela não tem motivos para ter ciúmes!

"Por favor, Edward", ela fala de novo, "acredite em mim! Não aconteceu nada. Ele ficou no meu pé aquele dia, mas eu disse que eu tinha um namorado e eu nunca trairia você". Ela me abraça, enterrando seu rosto em meu peito. "Eu preciso que você me desculpe por não contar, por favor".

Minhas mãos vão automaticamente para a cintura dela, abraçando-a.

Eu acredito nela sobre nada ter acontecido com James. Mas eu ainda estou chateado pela mentira. E eu não sei como ela realmente se sente sobre Jacksonville.

"Você quer voltar pra Jacksonville?", eu pergunto temeroso.

"O que? Não!", ela responde ao afastar seu rosto do meu pito e me olhar diretamente. "Eu quero ficar aqui em Forks. Com meu pai. Com você", ela me abraça de novo. "As pessoas simplesmente assumem que eu vim morar aqui somente pelo tempo de recuperação de Charlie. Mas eu não tenho intenção de sair daqui. Eu disse isso pra todo mundo. Para minha mãe, os meus amigos de lá e pra James, também".

 _Bom!_

"Diga que você acredita em mim, Edward", ela insiste com a voz suave, me olhando diretamente nos olhos.

"Eu acredito, Bella. Mas você mentiu pra mim. Você escondeu algo importante. Isso me deixou muito chateado", eu pego seu rosto entre as minhas mãos. "Não faça isso de novo", eu peço com seriedade.

"Eu não vou! Eu prometo!", ela diz e logo depois cola seus lábios nos meus. "Obrigada", ela diz entre beijos.

"Eu tenho que ir", eu digo depois de alguns minutos, me afastando.

"Não", ela me puxa. "Ainda não. Não deu pra matar a saudade", ela sussurra contra minha boca.

Não sei quanto tempo mais nós ficamos namorando, até somos interrompidos por um pigarro. _Claro! Chefe Swan de novo!_ Eu me afasto de Bella imediatamente.

"Já está ficando tarde e vocês têm aula logo cedo", Charlie diz, parecendo mal humorado.

"Claro, Chefe Swan. Eu já estou de saída", eu faço menção de entrar para a casa, mas Bella me segura.

"Dê um tempo para pra gente se despedir, pai", ela pede.

Ele resmunga, mas entra pra casa, nos deixando sozinhos novamente.

Bella envolve os braços em volta do meu pescoço. "Nós estamos bem?", ela pergunta insegura.

Eu aceno e beijo seus lábios. "Só não faça isso de novo. Mentir. Ou esconder as coisas". Ela acena. "É melhor eu ir logo, antes que seu pai volte. Eu te pego amanhã cedo, para irmos ao colégio".

"Tudo bem. Eu te espero amanhã".

-E-E-

 _ **Dezembro de 2014**_

Nas primeiras semanas após o feriado de Ação de Graças, o clima entre Bella e eu é um pouco diferente do que antes. Embora tenhamos nos entendido, é como se estivéssemos com medo de dizer algo errado ou algo que lembre o motivo de nosso desentendimento, _se é que posso chamar assim._

Nesses dias, Bella está mais quieta e mais _pegajosa_ , como se estivesse com medo de que possa sumir de repente ou...eu não sei. Depois de uns quatro dias assim, eu decido que nós precisamos conversar de novo. Eu a questiono sobre os motivos para agir assim e ela acaba revelando que se sente mal pelo que aconteceu na Flórida e que ela não quer me perder.

Ela fala mais uma vez que se sente insegura quando pensa em meu relacionamento com Bree, pois minha ex-namorada conhece toda a minha família e ela não. Eu tento acabar com todas as dúvidas ou incertezas que ela tem, ressaltando que já não estou chateado pelo ocorrido no feriado.

"Eu já te disse, Bella. O que eu sinto por você é muito maior do que eu já senti por Bree", eu me sinto em conflito sobre assumir meus sentimentos. "Eu...você é tudo o que mais importa no mundo pra mim. Você não precisa ter ciúmes de ninguém".

"Eu me sinto da mesma forma, Edward", ela sussurra.

Estamos sentados em minha cama. Ela veio comigo para casa, depois da nossa aula. Eu assumo que também fico com medo, às vezes, dela querer voltar para Jacksonville, mas ela garante que não tem intenção de sair de Forks.

"Eu saio de Forks apenas quando começar a faculdade", ela fala, "e eu espero que a gente vá para o mesmo lugar".

"Eu também", eu digo sorrindo.

Bella se aproxima, tira meus óculos e coloca-os na cômoda. Ela se inclina sobre meu corpo, me fazendo deitar em meus travesseiros. Com ela montada em meu quadril, nós temos uma sessão de _amassos_ muito intensa. Ela retira minha camisa e a dela também. Nós tocamos um ao outro por um tempo entre beijos.

Eu tiro seu sutiã e toco seus seios perfeitos com minhas mãos. Eu estou fascinado por eles. Desde a primeira vez que os vi e toquei sem nenhuma barreira, eu só penso em tê-los em minhas mãos. O máximo que eu puder.

Ou em minha boca. Eu adoro lamber e chupar aqueles mamilos escuros.

 _E os sons que Bella faz enquanto eu aprecio seu corpo_? _Ela me deixa louco de tesão_!

"Huumm. Edwaaard". Ela geme ao sentir minha boca em seu seio pela primeira vez hoje. Suas mãos vão para meu cabelo, alternando entre acaricia-los e puxá-los com força.

Com ela de costas na cama, eu desço minha boca de seus seios até a barriga e seu umbigo. Eu beija todo o corpo dela até chegar ao cós da calça. Eu a seguro pela cintura e olho para aqueles olhos que em enfeitiçaram.

Eu nem preciso expressar meu desejo com palavras.

"Por favor", ela pede. Eu tiro sua calça jeans lentamente, apreciando cada pedacinho de sua pele.

Ela está apenas de calcinha e eu me deleito a visão. Eu fantasiei tê-la aqui, deste jeito, por tanto tempo. E a realidade é muito melhor. _Bella é linda_!

Eu cubro o corpo dela com o meu, sustentando meu peso com um braço.

"Você é tão linda, Bella", eu sussurro contra sua boca.

Nossos beijos vão se tornando cada vez mais desleixados, ansiosos. Nossos sexos se esfregando, separados apenas pelo meu jeans e pelo tecido fino da calcinha dela. Eu quero tirar minha calça, mas se eu fizer isso, eu vou gozar no momento em que encostar nela.

 _É melhor não. Ainda não_.

Quando estamos sem fôlego, eu volto minha atenção aos seios mais uma vez. Enquanto minha boca se delicia com um, eu acaricio o outro com minha mão.

Ela está gemendo e se contorcendo debaixo de mim. E eu quero ainda mais. Quero tocá-la todo o seu corpo.

"Eu quero...eu preciso tocar você, Bella", eu expresso meu desejo. Ela sabe o que eu quero dizer. Eu toco o interior da sua coxa, para não deixar dúvidas.

Ela acena.

Eu mudo minha posição, me deitando de lado, junto ao corpo dela. Assim deve ser mais fácil para tocá-la e beijá-la ao mesmo tempo, sem o peso do meu corpo sobre o dela.

Eu busco sua boca mais uma vez e, lentamente, eu direciono meus dedos para onde eu quero. Quando eles finalmente a tocam, por cima da calcinha, ela levanta seu quadril contra minha mão e geme em minha boca.

"Ahhh". Eu ouço o som abafado.

Eu deixo sua boca e observo para seu rosto. Os olhos estão fechados e a boca semiaberta. _Ela é tão bonita!_ Vê-la sentindo prazer...o prazer que eu estou proporcionando, é...demais! Eu nem tenho palavras para dizer o que eu sinto agora.

Eu decido arriscar mais e afasto a calcinha para o lado, e a toco sem nenhuma barreira.

"Ohhh".

"Você é linda, Bella", eu sussurro em seu ouvido.

Eu mudo os dedos e começo a esfregar o clitóris com o polegar e os gemidos dela ficam mais altos. Eu posso ser virgem, mas eu já li sobre sexo e...tenho que confessar que vejo pornô também. Emmett me deu parte da sua _coleção_ quando eu tinha uns 13 anos. Enfim, na teoria eu acho que sei como agradar minha namorada.

Eu sondo a entrada dela com meus dedos. _Porra, ela está excitada_!

"Oh, Bella", eu murmuro contra a garganta dela. Eu beijo e chupo sua pele, toando cuidado para não deixar uma marca.

Eu mal coloco um dedo dentro dela e espero para ver sua reação. _Eu não sei se está ok pra ela_.

"Hum. Edward".

Eu empurro o dedo lentamente e continuo acariciando o clitóris. _Porra, ela é apertada_! Apenas um dedo e eu sinto _seu calor_ me envolver.

Bella força seu corpo contra minha mão. _Ela quer mais_. Eu acelero o movimento com meus dedos e levo minha boca aos seus seios.

"Assim...Ohhh", seus gemidos aumentam até ela gozar em minha mão, arqueando todo o seu corpo. "Ohh, Edwaard".

Ela permanece deitada em minha cama, seu corpo relaxado agora e ela tem um sorriso suave em seu rosto. Eu dou um selinho e deito ao lado dela.

Minha ereção está mais viva do que nunca, depois de assistir o prazer de Bella, e quando ela e vira na cama e me abraça, colocando sua perna sobre meu quadril, eu não consigo segurar um gemido que escapa da minha boca.

"Hum. Nós ainda não cuidamos de você", Bella fala sensualmente e desce a mão pelo meu corpo. "Temos que resolver isso".

Eu pego sua mão pouco antes que ela me toque onde eu mais preciso.

"Por mais que queira", eu olho pra ela, que franze a testa em confusão pela minha recusa, "e eu quero. _Muito_. Agora não é o melhor momento", eu aponto para o relógio. "Minha mãe já deve estar chegando".

"Oh. Mas você precisa...", ela aponta para minha ereção.

"Eu...ele...vai passar, logo. Eu espero", eu tento me convencer também. Bella faz beicinho, não parecendo muito contente.

"Ei", eu a faço me olhar, "Eu estou bem. Foi incrível te tocar e...ver o seu prazer", eu enterro meu rosto em seu cabelo. "Você é linda, Bella. Tão linda!".

Ela sorri suavemente. "Você é perfeito, sabia?", ela fala. "Foi incrível. Obrigada".

Nós nos beijamos mais uns minutos e eu me forço a sair da cama. Antes que minha mãe chegue.

"Se você quiser se limpar ou tomar banho...", eu pego uma toalha e ofereço para Bella. "Eu vou descer para preparar um lanche. Tudo bem?", eu pergunto e ela acena. "Te espero lá na cozinha". Eu dou um último beijo e saio do quarto.

 **-E-E-E-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Então...não aconteceu nada entre Bella e James. Claro que não. Ela não contou por insegurança. Qual de nós nunca errou em um relacionamento? Especialmente no início de namoro e quando éramos adolescentes rsrsrs**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Obrigada a todos por lerem!**

 **E obrigada pelos comentários!**

 **Bjos e até o próximo capítulo (que provavelmente será postado no início da próxima semana)!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Como prometido, aí está mais um capítulo ;)**

 **Desculpem pelos erros e boa leitura!**

 **-E-E-E-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13**

 _ **Dezembro de 2014**_

"Chega!", eu exclamo cansado. Bella ri ao meu lado.

Estamos em minha casa, em plena tarde de sábado, estudando para provas do colégio. Falta apenas uma semana para o recesso escolar devido às festas de final de ano. E eu adoraria que aulas já tivessem terminado. Eu poderia estar em Port Angeles ou Seattle, aproveitando o dia com minha namorada.

"Já cansou?", Bella pergunta.

Eu aceno. "Já estamos estudando há mais de três horas. Então, sim, é o suficiente pra mim", eu falo. "E você?".

Nós estamos estudando para matérias diferentes. Minha próxima prova é Física e a dela é História.

"Falta apenas mais um capítulo", Bella responde ao mesmo tempo em que minha mãe entra na sala.

"Meninos, eu preparei um lanche para vocês. Façam uma pausa", ela sugere. "Vocês estão estudando por horas seguidas".

"Obrigada, Esme".

"Nós já vamos. Obrigado, mãe".

Ela acena. "Eu já estou de saída, filho. Vou me encontrar com seu pai no Hospital e de lá nos vamos até Port Angeles", ela informa. "Devemos chegar tarde. Tem congelados no freezer, então você pode esquentar seu jantar" ela fala me olhando.

Ela beija meu rosto e o de Bella, saindo em seguida. "Juízo, hein!", ela grita ao passar pela porta da frente.

Eu sorrio e Bella cora, envergonhada. Ela está se acostumando com o jeito da minha mãe, mas ainda se envergonha de vez em quando. É claro que minha mãe sabe o que nós fazemos quando estamos sozinhos em casa.

 _Tudo bem, ela pode não saber exatamente o que fazemos, mas com certeza ela pode supor quais são nossas atividades._ Ela já deixou isso muito claro outras vezes.

.

.

.

.

"Você já sabe quando seus irmãos chegam?", Bella pergunta quando estamos em meu quarto. Ambos estamos lendo por prazer agora, depois de uma tarde de estudos para as provas do colégio.

Eu marco a página, fecho meu livro e tiro meus óculos antes de responder. "Eu sei que Emmett chega no próximo sábado, mas Alice eu não tenho certeza. Acho que ela chega antes", eu falo. "Na verdade, sou eu quem deveria te perguntar, afinal você fala mais com Alice do que eu", eu faço cócegas na cintura dela.

"Ai", ela diz já rindo e se contorcendo, "Não, Edwaaard!".

Eu posiciono meu corpo em cima dela, que está deitada na cama, tentando escapar das minhas mãos. Quando ela está quase sem fôlego de tanto rir, eu paro. Abaixo minha cabeça e a beijo suavemente.

Eu faço menção de me afastar, mas ela puxa meu rosto e nossos lábios se encontram novamente, mas com mais vontade agora. Bella passa sua língua em meus lábios e eu abro minha boca para recebê-la. Ela puxa meus cabelos com uma das mãos e eu sinto um choque de prazer percorrer meu corpo, indo diretamente para meu pau.

Com a outra mão ela acaricia minhas costas, levantando minha camiseta. Minhas mãos seguem seu exemplo e eu toco seu corpo. Querendo minhas duas mãos livres, eu inverto nossas posições, deitando de costas na cama, com Bella por cima.

Depois de nos beijar por algum tempo, nós começamos a tirar as roupas e eu me certifico de trancar a porta do quarto. _Só por precaução_. Eu não espero ninguém em casa até mais tarde, mas não quero arriscar.

Nós tiramos apenas nossas blusas. Eu permaneço com minha bermuda e Bella com sua calça. Nosso relacionamento físico avançou rapidamente nas últimas semanas e por mais que esteja louco para fazer sexo com Bella, nenhum de nós quer que aconteça com pressa, com a possibilidade de sermos interrompidos por minha família. Ou pelo pai dela, quando estamos em sua casa. _Então, é melhor não tirar a roupa toda. Dessa forma, será mais fácil resistir._

Nós trocamos beijos e carícias _aquecidas_. Nossos quadris giram em sincronia, em busca de alívio para nosso desejo. Eu sinto a mão de Bella acariciar minha barriga e umbigo. Em gemo em sua boca.

"Eu quero te tocar", ela murmura quando sua boca deixa a minha.

"Bella". Eu gemo seu nome, mas não sei se estou implorando ou recriminando. _Nós combinamos de não apressar as coisas. E quando ela me toca, eu...eu perco minha razão_. A primeira vez que ela tocou meu pau sem nenhuma roupa entre nós, foi algo sobrenatural. Eu mal posso descrever. Eu não sei como eu me segurei...ambos estávamos nus e seria tão fácil... _tão fácil estar dentro dela_.

 _Acho que, afinal, foi uma coisa boa o fato de que eu gozei uns 10 segundos depois de sentir a mão dela em volta da minha ereção!_

E, nesse momento, eu sou incapaz de negar o pedido dela. Eu a ajudo a tirar minha bermuda. Quando a _tarefa_ é concluída, ela se ajoelha entre minhas pernas. Ela acaricia minhas coxas lentamente antes de me tocar onde mais preciso.

"Por favor, Bella". Ela morde o lábio inferior ao me ouvir, mas não tira os olhos da minha ereção. _Ela gosta quando eu imploro,_ eu já percebi.

"Ohhh, foda-se!", eu arqueio meu corpo quando ela finalmente me envolve em sua mão. Eu jogo minha cabeça pra trás, deitando totalmente no colchão e aprecio o toque dela.

O toque dela. _Cara, nada se compara ao sentir as mãos dela em meu pau._

Suas pequenas mãos me acariciando.

É enlouquecedor!

"Você gosta assim, Ed?". Eu a sinto me apertar mais, aumentando o ritmo das carícias.

 _Assim!_

"Si-...Oh, Bella. Assim", eu começo a sentir a sensação familiar crescer em minha barriga. É tão bom! Eu sei que vou gozar logo, mas eu queria fazer isso durar por muito tempo.

 _Pra sempre_.

"Linda...Por favor...você...Eu...agora". Mais algumas carícias e eu fico completamente incoerente, murmurando minha apreciação à Bella.

-E-E-

Na quinta-feira, quando eu e Bella chegamos à minha casa do colégio, eu vejo Alice e Jasper em nossa sala de estar.

 _Mas ela-_

"Surpresa!", minha irmã grita animadamente ao perceber nossa chegada. Ela vem correndo em nossa direção. Eu estendo meus braços, esperando seu abraço, mas ela praticamente me ignora, pulando nos braços de uma Bella muito atordoada.

"Bellaaa!"

"Wow. Ei Alice", Bella retribui o abraço.

"Eu estou tão feliz em te conhecer pessoalmente, Bella". Depois de me dar um rápido abraço, Alice puxa minha namorada em direção ao sofá. "Embora a gente se fale pela internet e telefone, não é a mesma coisa. Você é tão linda. Ainda mais do que nas fotos. Eu vejo o porquê meu irmãozinho está tão apaixonado", Alice diz.

Eu vejo Bella corar ao elogio.

"E este aqui é meu namorado e amor da minha vida. Jasper".

"Olá, Bella", Jasper a cumprimenta.

"Olá, Jasper", ela responde.

Enquanto as meninas conversam no sofá, Jasper vem me cumprimentar.

"Ei Jasper. Vocês fizeram uma boa viagem?", eu pergunto.

"Foi tudo bem, obrigado", ele responde. "No carro de Seattle até aqui, Alice só falava em conhecer a _sua_ Bella. Ela é linda".

"Eu sei", eu respondo sorrindo. _Mas ela é ainda mais linda por dentro_ , eu penso.

Jasper ri. "Eu não duvido. Pra ter conquistado você, seus pais e mesmo a Alice, ela tem que ser especial", ela fala e eu percebo que falei em voz alta.

"Ela é incrível", eu confirmo. "Meus pais sabem que vocês já estão aqui?"

"Sim", ele responde. "Alice ligou pra Esme ontem à noite avisando e pediu para não contar pra você. Ela queria fazer surpresa".

"Alice!" Eu sorrio. "Estou feliz que vocês estão aqui", eu digo e nós nos juntamos às nossas garotas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Humm", Bella geme entre os beijos que eu coloco em seu pescoço.

Depois de passar algum tempo na sala, conversando com minha irmã e Jasper, nós viemos para meu quarto e estamos aproveitando o pouco tempo que temos antes dos meus pais chegarem.

Eu continuo meu ataque, sugando mais forte a garganta dela. Ela está deitada de costas em minha cama, com meu corpo cobrindo o dela.

"Edward!", ela grunhi e levanta seu quadril, buscando mais atrito.

"Shiii", eu sorrio contra sua pele. "O quarto de Alice é ao lado do meu, Bella", eu sussurro. Ela faz beicinho, mas não diz nada, apenas puxa meu rosto para mais um beijo.

"Eu quero você", ela murmura entre beijos.

 _Porra! Eu também te quero. Tanto!_

Eu afasto meu rosto, buscando acalmar minha respiração. E meu coração, que bate acelerado.

"Eu também quero você. Muito", eu digo acariciando sua bochecha. Eu me deito ao lado dela e a puxo pra cima de mim. "Mas não podemos agora. Eu não quero que seja apressado, com meus pais ou minha irmã em casa".

Ela se apoia em meu peito e responde. "Eu sei. É só que...tem horas que eu acho que vou explodir", ela resmunga e eu não consigo segurar o riso.

"É bom saber que eu divirto você", ela bate em meu peito, fingindo irritação.

"Desculpe, meu amor", eu a beijo suavemente. "Eu não estou rindo de você. Eu me sinto da mesma forma. Eu ri do jeito que você falou. Foi isso".

" _Hump_!", ela resmunga mais uma vez, mas deita com a cabeça em meu peito. Eu acaricio seus cachos macios e nós ficamos em um silencio confortável por um tempo.

Mesmo com alguns meses de namoro, quando estamos assim, deitados abraçados em minha cama, ainda parece um sonho. Eu fantasiei tanto sobre tê-la aqui, desse jeito, e por algum tempo pareceu algo inalcançável pra mim. Eu não esperava ter uma chance com Bella. Eu me lembro de mal conseguir falar três palavras com ela sem gaguejar e ficar todo nervoso. Ben se divertia às minhas custas, me provocando sobre minha paixão secreta por Bella.

"Por que está sorrindo assim?". A voz suave me faz voltar à realidade.

"Eu só estava lembrando", eu falo olhando em seus lindos olhos. "Eu quis você por tanto tempo. Eu te olhava de longe e...e por mais que desejei, eu nunca acreditava que um dia você estaria aqui. Nunca pensei que teria alguma chance com você, que nós estaríamos assim. Eu nem conseguia conversar com você direito", eu sorrio.

Ela também sorri. "Eu pensava que você não queria nada comigo, pois você mal me reconhecia no colégio", ela diz rindo. "Mas depois eu comecei a pensar que você era tímido apenas e que talvez você pudesse gostar de mim, também". Eu observo suas bochechas ficarem rosadas.

"Eu fico feliz que você foi minha parceira em Biologia. Isso facilitou as coisas, né?", eu falo.

"Sim. Acho que sim. Mas eu acho que nós teríamos nos aproximado de qualquer jeito", ela responde, aproximando nossos rostos. "Eu também queria você há muito tempo", ela sussurra e me beija.

Eu abro meus lábios para receber sua língua e a deixo ditar o ritmo. Eu sinto suas mãos em meu cabelo, as unhas roçando levemente, despertando minha excitação.

Antes que tenhamos a chance de fazer algo mais, ouço uma batida na minha porta.

"Edward, filho?", minha mãe chama.

" _Merda_ ", eu sussurro. "Só um minuto, mãe", eu grito de volta pra ela. Bella já saiu da cama e está vestindo sua blusa.

"Eu só quero saber se Bella vai ficar pra jantar conosco".

Eu me levanto da cama, visto minha camisa e olho pra Bella, esperando a resposta dela, que acena. Eu caminho até a porta e a abro.

" _Oh_. Ei, Bella", minha mãe a cumprimenta com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

"Oi Esme", Bella responde envergonhada. "Eu agradeço o convite e aceito. Vou avisar meu pai", ela se afasta, indo até a poltrona no meu quarto para pegar seu celular.

"Hum...nós já vamos descer, mãe", eu falo rapidamente, esperando que ela desça logo, de modo a não deixar Bella mais desconfortável com a situação.

Ela acena e eu fecho a porta de novo.

"Pode deixar", eu escuto Bella ao telefone. "Eu prometo, pai. Não vou chegar tarde". Ela me olha enquanto escuta seu pai. "Eu também te amo. E, por favor, não coma nada muito gorduroso ou...", ela ri. "E não beba muita cerveja também, ok? Tchau". Ela desliga.

"Tudo certo?", eu a puxo pelas mãos.

"Sim. Ele só disse para não chegar muito tarde, pois amanhã ainda temos aula". Eu aceno. "Deus, Edward, que vergonha da sua mãe! Sabe-se lá o que ela imaginou que estávamos fazendo!".

Eu rio.

"É sério, Edward. E mal posso olhar pra ela agora".

"Ei, linda. Não precisa ficar assim. Minha mãe sabe que você vem pra cá quase todo dia depois da aula", eu tento tranquilizá-la.

"Eu sei, mas a gente sempre desce antes dela chegar em casa. Ela nunca nós pegou...aqui em cima".

"Minha mãe não é boba, Bella. Tenho certeza que ela imagina que nós namoramos muito quando estamos sozinhos em casa. Mas ela também sabe que nos não vamos fazer nada demais aqui. Tudo bem?"

Ela acena mais uma vez.

"Bom. Então, vamos descer".

.

.

.

.

.

"Todos estão bem. Ninguém se feriu gravemente", meu pai comenta sobre um acidente com uma van escolar que voltava de Port Angeles com algumas crianças.

"Graças a Deus não foi grave, então", minha mãe fala.

Nós estamos jantando juntos e é bom ter Alice e Jasper conosco. Geralmente somos apenas eu meus pais. E, ocasionalmente, Bella nos acompanha.

"E como anda a empresa, Jasper?". Meu pai inicia uma conversa com Jasper e Alice e eu aproveito para observar Bella, que está mais quieta que normal está noite.

"Está tudo bem?", eu a questiono.

"Sim, tudo bem", ela responde baixinho e cora. _Aí está_! Ela ainda deve estar envergonhada por mais cedo.

Eu pego a mão dela viro meu corpo na direção dela, que está sentada ao meu lado, e falo em seu ouvido.

"Eu já te falei que não precisa ficar envergonhada pela minha mãe, amor. Ela já esqueceu isso, eu tenho certeza".

Ela vira seu rosto para me olhar. "Eu sei, mas não consigo evitar", ela responde em tom baixo, dando de ombros.

"Oh meu Deus! Vocês são tão lindos assim!", Alice grita, provocando risos de todos na mesa, exceto eu e Bella, que agora está quase se escondendo debaixo da mesa. "Olhem pra eles! É bom ver meu irmãozinho apaixonado desse jeito. Finalmente!"

"Alice!", eu a recrimino.

"Deixe seu irmão e Bella em paz, Alice", meu pai fala. "A pobre moça vai querer fugir daqui a pouco", ele olha pra Bella.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu só estou feliz por vocês", Alice diz alegremente. "E eu tenho um convite pra vocês. Haverá um festival de música neste fim de semana, em Seattle. Eu e Jasper vamos e eu quero que você e Bella nos acompanhem, Edward. Eu pensei que nós poderíamos ir no sábado, dormir por lá e aproveitamos os shows de domingo, também. Vai ser maravilhoso! Eu já conheço algumas bandas e são ótimas, não é amor?", ela se vira para Jasper.

"Sim. Nós já vimos duas dessas bandas ao vivo e os caras são bons mesmo", ele opina. "Vocês vão gostar".

Eu olho para Bella, verificando sua reação. "Parece interessante", eu falo.

"Eu adoraria, Alice. Mas não sei se meu pai vai permitir...dormir em outra cidade. O meu pai é um pouco... _hum_ , rígido em relação a essas coisas", ela fala desconcertada.

 _É verdade. Eu duvido que o Chefe Swan vai permitir_!

 _Infelizmente_.

Seria incrível passar um fim de semana só com Bella em Seattle.

 _Na verdade, não apenas com Bella, mas_...

"O único problema é o Chefe Swan?", Alice pergunta bufando. "Não se preocupem com isso. Eu resolvo tudo com Cherlie amanhã", ela fala tranquilamente.

Bella olha de Alice pra mim, parecendo abismada com minha irmã. Eu dou de ombros.

"Se Alice diz que resolve isso, é melhor deixar com ela mesmo", eu sussurro pra Bella. "Eu já aprendi a não duvidar de Alice".

Nós terminamos de jantar e Bella logo se despede de todos para voltar pra casa, não querendo dar motivos para Charlie ficar chateado. Alice a abraça várias vezes antes de nos deixar sozinhos na varanda para nos despedirmos.

"Eu não quero que você vá ainda", eu falo enquanto a abraço. Ela ri.

"Eu sei. Eu também gostaria de ficar mais tempo com você", ela se aninha em meu peito, suspirando. "Mas nos veremos amanhã cedo. Ou você se esqueceu que ainda temos um dia de aula antes do recesso de fim de ano?"

"Eu não esqueci. É só que eu não gosto de ficar longe de você, nem por algumas horas", eu confesso.

Ela levanta o rosto, me olhando com um lindo sorriso na face. "Você é o melhor namorado do mundo, sabia?"

 _Uau!_

Ela não me dá tempo para responder e cola seus lábios nos meus.

Por mais que eu queria continuar, eu me afasto depois de alguns instantes.

"Você é a garota mais linda e mais incrível do mundo!", eu falo acariciando seu rosto. "E essa garota incrível deve ir pra casa, antes que seu pai ligue atrás de você". Eu a beijo de novo e falo em seu ouvido. "Vamos fazer a vontade de seu pai e torcer para Alice convencê-lo a deixar você ir conosco pra Seattle. Eu quero tanto passar esse fim de semana com você".

"Nem me fale. Eu quero muito", ela diz ao se afastar. "Eu espero que ele permita".

 _Eu também espero_.

 **-E-E-**

 **Alice chegou e finalmente Bella a conheceu pessoalmente.**

 **No próximo capítulo iremos conhecer o Emmett :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E será que vai rolar o fim de semana em Seattle?**

 **Charlie vai deixar Bella ir?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Obrigada a todos pelos comentários!**

 **Bjos e até o próximo capítulo!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Resumo** : O tímido adolescente Edward Cullen se apaixona pela nova garota do colégio, Bella Swan. O problema, além da falta de coragem dele em falar com a garota de seus sonhos, é que ela fez amizade com a _'turma'_ que _despreza_ Edward.

 **OBS: Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Obrigada pela leitura!**

 **E desculpem pelos erros. Eu revisei o capítulo, mas sempre passa algum errinho ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14**

 _ **Dezembro de 2014**_

"Você vai viajar para as festas de fim de ano _, Eddie_?". Eu encolho meus ombros ao ouvir o apelido que eu detesto. Vindo dessa voz que _dá nos nervos_.

Pelo menos eu detesto o apelido quando ele vem de qualquer pessoa que não seja Alice. Ou Bella.

Eu suspiro, frustrado, antes de responder.

"Não, Heidi. Eu ficarei aqui em Forks com minha família e com Bella, a minha namorada", eu respondo a minha colega no final da aula de história.

"Oh. Que pena!", ela exclama. "Eu vou viajar para a Europa com meus pais. Nós vamos visitar vários países...",

Heidi começa a tagarelar sobre os detalhes da viagem que ela vai fazer e eu já deixei de prestar atenção ao que ela diz. Eu não gosto de ser mal educado, mas Heidi consegue me tirar do sério, às vezes.

 _Será que ela não consegue perceber pela minha expressão, que eu não queo papo com ela?_

Desde o inicio do semestre Ben me alertou sobre o interesse dela em mim, mas eu refutei sua opinião. Mas ele tinha razão. Mesmo depois de começar a namorar Bella - fato conhecido por todos no colégio - Heidi teve a cara de pau de me convidar pra sair. Isso aconteceu cerca de um mês atrás. Nós estávamos saindo da aula quando ela me perguntou se eu gostaria de ir ao cinema naquele fim de semana. Eu fiquei sem reação por alguns instantes, avaliando a situação.

Eu vi três opções possíveis: (1) ela desconhecia meu relacionamento com Bella; (2) ela estava me convidando como amigo e provavelmente convidou outras pessoas no colégio (embora não tinha falado nada sobre isso até o momento); (3) ou ela sabia que eu estava namorando Bella, mas mesmo assim pensou que eu iria sair com ela.

No final das contas, foi a última opção. Ela sabia. É claro que ela sabia. E mesmo assim me convidou pra sair.

Eu tive que informá-la, _de modo bem enfático_ , que eu já tinha feito planos para aquele fim de semana, com a minha _NAMORADA_. Eu imaginei que depois disso ela iria largar do meu pé. E realmente foi o aconteceu.

Mas apenas por umas duas semanas.

E, então, ela voltou a me incomodar há algum tempo. Não foi tão descarada quanto aquele dia, mas ela não consegue perceber que eu não tenho interesse em ficar de papo com ela.

O sinal toca nos alertando do fim do último dia letivo do ano. Eu sorrio só de pensar nos dias livres que terei pela frente, para passar com minha família e Bella. Eu pretendo fazer muitos programas com minha linda namorada.

Eu me levanto da cadeira para sair da sala e encontrar Bella. Heidi me segue pelos corredores, ainda falando.

 _Deus! Será que essa garota não percebe que eu não estou prestando atenção?_

Quando me aproximo da sala de Bella, a vejo caminhando em minha direção. E vejo, também, sua expressão mudar ao perceber Heidi ao meu lado. Ela parece... _chateada? Irritada_?

 _Oh, merda!_

Eu já vi Bella com essa expressão antes...e não é bom sinal.

 _Por que essa garota, Heidi, tem que me seguir?_ Ela ainda está falando _não sei o que_ na _minha cabeça_! Droga!

Nós caminhamos na direção um do outro e quando estamos bem próximos, Bella me surpreende. Antes que posso falar com ela e tentar explicar, ela sorri e se inclina em minha direção.

 _Mas eu a conheço. Esse sorriso não é verdadeiro_.

 _O que ela-_

Sinto seus braços envolverem meu pescoço e ela me beija. Não um beijo casto como os que damos em público, mas um beijo como os que damos quando estamos sozinhos, nos tocando e extremamente excitados. A boca dela parece me devorar e eu retribuo na mesma intensidade, segurando-a pela cintura.

 _É muito bom, mas eu estou começando a ficar excitado. E aqui não é um bom lugar...na frente do colégio inteiro!_

Depois de alguns instantes, ela se afasta e ambos estamos sem fôlego.

"Oh. Olá, Heidi. Você está aqui", Bella fala com a respiração ainda alterada, fingindo não tê-la visto antes.

"Han...sim. Eu...vou. Agora", Heidi fala desconcertada e vai embora.

Quando ela sai, eu vejo a expressão da minha namorada mudar novamente. Ela está chateada.

"Bella, eu-", eu começo a falar, mas Bella vira e caminha rapidamente na direção do estacionamento.

 _Droga_!

Eu a sigo, mas não tento iniciar a conversa mais uma vez, sabendo que teremos privacidade quando estivermos em meu carro. Afinal, eu a trouxe para o colégio e ela voltará comigo.

"Bella?"

"Eu quero ir pra minha casa, Edward. Nós podemos conversar lá", ela responde emburrada.

Eu acato seu pedido, sem abrir a boca.

O trajeto é feito em um silêncio muito desconfortável. Eu penso sobre a situação e não vejo motivos para ela estar tão chateada. Eu não tenho culpa se Heidi insiste em falar comigo. Ela sabe que eu tenho uma namorada e eu não incentivo nada. Eu mal respondo suas perguntas e ignoro a falação dela. E sempre que tenho a oportunidade eu a lembro que só tenho olhos para Bella.

.

.

.

Eu estaciono em frente a casa e nós saímos do carro, ainda em silêncio. A viatura do Chefe Swan não está aqui, então ele deve estar trabalhando.

 _Será que Alice já conversou com ele sobre Seattle?_ Esse pensamento em vem à cabeça. Eu realmente quero muito passar este fim de semana com _minha Bella_.

Entramos e Bella se senta no sofá, suspirando alto. Eu me sento ao lado dela, me preparando pra nossa conversa.

"Por que você está chateada Bella?", eu questiono. "Só porque Heidi estava falando comigo? Eu não posso impedi-la de andar ao meu lado. Ela não desconfia nunca-".

"Eu sei, Edward", Bella diz em tom alterado. "Ela quer você. Ela não esconde isso de ninguém. Eu sei que você não tem culpa, que é ela...eu só fiquei irritada ao ver vocês hoje", ela conclui em tom mais suave.

"Eu não me importo com ela, Bella", eu segura suas mãos entre as minhas. "Eu juro que eu não a incentivo. Pelo contrário, eu a ignoro o tempo todo, mas tem dias que ela apenas não cala a boca...Nunca! _É um saco_!", eu deixo minha irritação aparecer.

Um breve riso escapa de Bella.

"Eu sei. É só que...", Bella para de falar e coloca seu rosto em meu peito.

"O que, Bella?", eu pergunto suavemente, abraçando-a.

"Eu a escuto no vestiário, às vezes. Ela não esconde que deseja você. E ouvir as coisas que ela fala, eu...eu odeio isso. Eu odeio que ela quer você. Porque você é meu namorado. Você é meu". Ela sussurra o final e me abraça apertado.

 _Dela. Eu sou dela._

 _Sim_.

 _Eu gosto disso_.

"Ei. Bella?", eu levanto seu rosto, querendo ver seus olhos. "Eu sou seu. Eu não quero ninguém mais. Você é minha Bella e eu...Eu amo você", eu me declaro pela primeira vez. Eu queria dizer essas palavras há algum tempo, mas estava com medo.

"Oh, Edward", ela se joga em meus braços. "Eu também te amo. Tanto", ela diz contra minha garganta, antes de afastar seu rosto e me olhar. "Eu te amo".

Meu coração se enche de alegria e satisfação. É mais do que isso. Ouvir Bella dizer que sente o mesmo, que me ama, é algo que eu não posso explicar. Eu nunca senti nada parecido. Parece que meu coração vai explodir, transbordar de tanta alegria. _Euforia_.

 _Minha Bella me ama!_ Eu quero gritar ao mundo inteiro.

Eu me perco em seus lábios, que provam ainda mais deliciosos do que nunca. Nós namoramos no sofá por algum tempo, mas somos interrompidos pelo toque do meu celular. Eu afasto minhas mãos de Bella, para pegar o aparelho. Quando consigo encontrá-lo na mochila, já parou de tocar.

"Era Alice".

"Oh, Deus. Nós ficamos de ir pra sua casa depois da escola. Pra combinar sobre a viagem", Bella lembra. "Se é que ela já falou com Charlie".

"Vamos pra lá, então", eu digo um pouco contrariado. Eu adoraria ficar aqui, sozinho com Bella. Lá me casa, com Alice, Jasper e meus pais, será difícil ter privacidade.

.

.

.

.

.

"Por que vocês demoraram tanto pra chegar em casa, hein Ed?", Alice nos aborda assim que colocamos os pés na minha casa.

Bella responde, antes que eu possa explicar.

"Foi minha culpa, Alice. Me desculpe", ela fala timidamente, "Eu quis passar lá em casa antes e nós acabamos demorando mais do que esperado".

"Sei". Alice sorri, provavelmente imaginando o que estávamos fazendo lá. "Tudo bem, Bella. Não precisa se desculpar. Meu irmãozinho poderia ter me mandado uma mensagem, mas vocês estão aqui agora, é o que importa".

Eu e Bella nos sentamos no sofá, em frente à minha irmã e Jasper.

"Você já conversou com o chefe Swan, Alice?", eu pergunto e rezo silenciosamente para que ela o tenha convencido.

"Sim. Eu já falei com ele", ela responde em tom neutro. E seu rosto agora está em branco. _Ela quer fazer suspense ou ele não deixou_.

"E, então, Alice?", Bella pergunta ansiosa, também.

"Meu Deus, vocês ainda têm alguma dúvida?", Alice fala, fingindo estar ofendida. "Charlie me adora e é claro que ele permitiu que sua querida filha vá conosco à Seattle", ela nos dá a boa notícia sorrindo e bate palmas.

 _Eu não acredito! Ele deixou! Eu vou passar um fim de semana sozinho com minha Bella em Seattle._

 _O dia de hoje só fica melhor e melhor!_

Eu olho para minha namorada e ela está boquiaberta. Nossos olhares se encontram e ao perceber meu enorme sorriso de satisfação, ela se permite sorrir também.

"Sério, Alice? Como?"

"Bella, seu pai me conhece desde sempre. Eu sempre fui uma boa moça", eu vejo Jasper bufar e rir discretamente ao lado dela. "Ele confia em mim. Eu disse que iremos nós quatro e que as garotas vão ficar em um quarto e os meninos em outro. Essa era a principal preocupação dele, depois que eu garanti que não vou deixar nada acontecer com você", Alice explica calmamente.

 _Droga! Quartos separados._

 _Eu realmente esperava poder dormir com Bella. Eu não estou dizendo que iriamos fazer sexo. Não. Bem...na verdade eu não sei, seria uma possibilidade. Mas só dormir abraçado com ela a noite inteira já seria perfeito._

"Você poderia fingir que não está tão decepcionado, _irmãozinho_ ".

Eu saio de meus pensamentos e percebo três pares de olhos me encarando.

"Não! Eu...". _Eu fui tão transparente assim?_ "Eu só queria...Eu não estou decepcionado, Alice. Estou muito feliz em poder passar o fim de semana com Bella. E com vocês, em Seattle".

"Eu ainda não acredito que meu pai permitiu", Bella fala, ainda parecendo atordoada. "Só você mesmo, Alice. Obrigada", ela se levanta e vai abraçar minha irmã.

.

.

.

.

Depois de passar o resto da tarde combinando os detalhes da viagem, Bella e Alice estão ajudando minha mãe na cozinha, enquanto eu, Jasper e meu pai conversamos na sala e assistimos TV.

"Seu irmão avisou que chegará amanhã cedo", meu pai comunica.

"Bom", eu digo. "Mas eu não sei se conseguiremos vê-lo antes de sairmos pra Seattle".

"Vocês já decidiram o horário?"

"Sim. Pretendemos sair no meio da manhã, para chegarmos por volta da hora do almoço", Jasper é quem responde meu pai.

Alice entra na sala e nos avisa que o jantar está pronto. Nós vamos até a sala de jantar e lá eu me sento ao lado de Bella, segurando sua mão na minha.

 _Eu mal posso esperar pelos próximos dois dias. Já estou pensando em mil maneiras de aproveitar nosso tempo juntos_.

.

.

 **.**

 **-E-E-**

 **Oi pessoal.**

 **Primeiramente, eu peço mil desculpas pela demora pra postar esse capítulo, mas foi uma semana muito agitada na '** _ **vida real'**_ **.**

 **Eu acredito que os próximos capítulos não vão demorar tanto quanto este. No máximo até o final da próxima semana, eu espero postar o próximo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eles se declararam...finalmente! 3**

 **.**

 **Então...Charlie disse SIM!**

 **Alguém ainda duvidava?**

 **Alice sempre (ou quase sempre rsrsrs) consegue o que quer.**

 **O tempo deles em Seattle será no próximo capítulo!**

 **.**

 **Obrigada pela leitura e pelos comentários!**

 **Bjos e até o próximo cap. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Resumo** : O tímido adolescente Edward Cullen se apaixona pela nova garota do colégio, Bella Swan. O problema, além da falta de coragem dele em falar com a garota de seus sonhos, é que ela fez amizade com a _'turma'_ que _despreza_ Edward.

 **OBS: Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Obrigada pela leitura!**

 **Capítulo 15**

 _ **Dezembro de 2014**_

Eu sinto braços suaves em torno da minha cintura e um corpo macio se encostando às minhas costas. Eu relaxo ao seu toque, apreciando o contato.

"Já está terminando?", Bella pergunta sobre a arrumação da minha mala.

Eu me viro, ficando de frente pra ela e beijo seus lábios rapidamente.

"Sim. Falta apenas pegar minha escova de dente".

Ontem, depois que chegamos da casa de Bella, quando finalmente nos declaramos, nós mal tivemos algum tempo sozinhos para namorar. Alice não desgrudou dela e Charlie solicitou que ela voltasse cedo para casa, já que hoje pela manhã ela voltaria.

Há pouco mais de uma hora atrás, ele a trouxe até aqui. Ele disse que não via necessidade dela dirigir até minha casa e deixar a caminhonete aqui, já que iremos todos no meu carro. Mas eu tenho certeza que o que o Chefe Swan queria mesmo é me dar um aviso. Ele foi muito insistente, dizendo que deseja que tudo saia de acordo com a conversa dele com Alice. Tradução: as meninas dormem em um quarto e os meninos em outro. Eu engoli seco nesse momento e assenti. Eu, meus pais e Alice garantimos que Bella voltará em perfeito estado para casa. Ainda com cara de poucos amigos, o Chefe se despediu da filha e foi embora. E desde então, Alice sequestrou minha namorada mais uma vez em seu quarto, enquanto eu arrumava minha mala.

Eu puxo Bella para sentar na minha cama e a abraço. Mesmo sabendo que ficaremos muito tempo juntos nesse fim de semana, eu não consigo tirar minhas mãos dela. Eu me contentaria se pudéssemos ficar abraçados assim por muito tempo, mas ao mesmo tempo eu quero mais. Eu quero beijá-la. Tocá-la. Eu quero fazer amor com ela.

Nós não falamos abertamente sobre _isso_ acontecer neste fim de semana, mas acho que é meio um acordo tácito.

Um barulho de carro chegando me tira de meus pensamentos. Eu me levanto e espio pela janela.

Emmett e Rosalie estão chegando.

"Meu irmão chegou", eu digo, pegando a mão de Bella para descermos.

"Que bom! Assim posso conhecê-lo antes da nossa viagem", ela diz alegremente.

Chegando na sala, eu vejo meu irmão abraçando meus pais. Ele me vê e vem em nossa direção.

"Então, essa é a famosa Bellinha!?". Ele pega minha namorada pela cintura e a gira pela sala, abraçando-a.

"Emmett!", eu recrimino. Bella está rindo, ainda nos braços dele, mas com o rosto vermelho como um tomate.

Ele rodopia mais algumas vezes antes de, finalmente, a colocar no chão. Eu vou até ela e a abraço de novo.

"Relaxa, irmão. Eu estava apenas me apresentando à sua namorada. Não vou roubá-la", ele diz rindo e me abraça depois.

Rosalie se aproxima. Eu a cumprimento e apresento Bella.

"Olá. Rosalie", Bella diz, oferecendo a mão.

"Oi", Rose responde e aperta a mão de Bella.

Meus pais levam os recém-chegados para a cozinha e Alice nos avisa que devemos sair logo.

.

.

.

.

.

Jasper e eu nos revezamos na condução até nosso destino. Quando ele estava dirigindo, eu me sentei no banco de trás com Bella. Nós conversamos durante o trajeto, tentando fazer o tempo passar mais rápido e ansiedade diminuir. Eu contei que Ben me ligou ontem à noite, dizendo que ele, Ang, Garret e Kate também vão ao festival, em Seattle. Não sei se nós os encontraremos lá, pois eu acredito que todos os espaços do festival estarão lotados.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao hotel, Alice me entrega a chave do quarto.

"Eu ficarei com Jasper, irmãozinho", ela diz sorrindo. "Até porque eu nem sei se voltaremos para o hotel hoje à noite. Pretendo virar a madrugada com os shows", ela fala animada. "Vocês já tem idade suficiente pra saber o que fazem. Então, podem dividir o outro quarto", ela pisca antes de concluir. "Não façam nada que eu não faria!"

Eu reviro os olhos e pego nossas malas, rumo ao quarto. Bella está corando, envergonhada. Quando entramos no quarto, eu largo as malas no chão e puxo minha linda namorada para um abraço.

"Eu adoro quando você cora", eu beijo seu rosto e o tom avermelhado volta às suas bochechas. "Alice gosta de provocar. Não _ligue_ pra ela".

"Eu sei como ela é. E eu, infelizmente, não posso controlar algumas reações do meu corpo, como o corar", ela fala.

"Pois eu fico feliz por você não ter controle disso", eu respondo.

Ela passa seus braços em torno do meu pescoço e seus lábios se juntam aos meus. Gradualmente nós nos deixamos levar até que eu estou prendendo seu corpo contra a parede, ao lado da porta, e nos bocas se movimentam com paixão. Eu deixo minhas mãos vagarem pelo corpo dela, apreciando sua suavidade. Seus braços. Sua cintura. Eu a toco onde consigo alcançar.

"Bella", eu sussurro seu nome, quando nossas bocas se desgrudam, em busca de ar. Ela não se afasta e eu sinto as mãos dela em meu cabelo. Ela beija minha garganta, raspando os dentes em minha pele e isso _me enlouquece_.

Eu empurro meu quadril pra frente, querendo fundir nossos corpos. Ela geme contra mim.

 _Eu a quero!_

 _Eu quero arrastá-la para a cama e passar a tarde inteira lá, apreciando seu corpo_.

"Bella, meu amor".

Ela me dá mais dois _beijos molhados_ antes de se afastar um pouco e me olhar.

"Eu...eu...eu não quero...Não! Eu quero...", eu tento encontrar um jeito de falar o que quero, mas nervoso e ansioso como estou, acabo gaguejando e não conseguindo encontrar as palavras certas.

"O que foi, Edward?", ela pergunta em tom gentil e acaricia meu rosto.

Eu pego sua mão e nos levo até a cama, para nos sentar.

"Eu...eu não quero que você pense que eu espero que algo aconteça hoje. Nós não conversamos sobre isso exatamente", eu passo as mãos pelos meus cabelos. "Eu não quero que você sinta pressionada. Não pela sugestão nas palavras da minha irmã. Não por mim. Por nada. Eu quero você. Eu sempre vou querer você", eu sorrio para a verdade nessas palavras. Eu não passo um minuto do meu dia sem sonhar ou desejar Bella. "Nós não temos que apressar nada. Eu ficarei muito feliz em apenas dormir abraçado com você".

Ela morde o lábio inferior e pega minha mão.

"Edward, eu sei que você nunca me forçaria a fazer nada", ela diz suavemente. "E ouvir você dizer isso só me faz sentir ainda mais sortuda em ter um namorada tão atencioso, tão...incrível como você. Eu quero. Eu quero fazer amor com você. Eu não acho que tem que ser uma coisa... _han_ , planejada ou algo assim. Vai acontecer quando for a hora, quando estivermos no clima. Eu acho que hoje é mais _fácil_ ou mais provável porque não teremos a preocupação de alguém chegar em casa e nos atrapalhar. E porque eu já estou pronta", ela ri.

 _Ela é quem é incrível!_

"Eu amo você", eu nunca vou me cansar de dizer. A resposta dela é colar nossas bocas mais uma vez.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eu estou com sede", Bella _grita_ em meu ouvido.

Depois de descansar por algum tempo no hotel, nós estamos curtindo o festival há algumas horas. Uma banda de pop rock saiu do palco agora mesmo e outra deve entrar. A cidade está lotada e existem vários pontos espalhados onde acontecem os shows. O local onde estamos agora está fervendo. Há uma multidão.

Bella está na minha frente, com suas costas encostadas em meu peito e meus braços a cercam. Eu não quero que nenhum _engraçadinho_ nem mesmo encoste nela. É difícil não haver contato com outras pessoas aqui porque está cheio de gente, mas eu tento _proteger_ Bella da melhor maneira que posso.

Eu já perdi a conta de quantos caras ficaram olhando e babando por ela. Também, não é pra menos. Ela está vestindo uma minissaia preta e uma camisa azul com um decote _generoso_. Alice a sequestrou quando estávamos no hotel e elas se prepararam juntas. _Bella está linda_.

Eu me viro e coloco Bella em minha frente, mais uma vez, para irmos buscar bebidas. Eu aviso Jasper, que está ao nosso lado, onde estamos indo. Depois de uns 10 minutos, nós finalmente conseguimos atravessar a multidão e chegarmos até as bebidas.

"Vamos beber aqui mesmo. Lá não mal tem como a gente respirar", ela diz rindo. "Aqui está um pouco melhor".

"Claro, amor".

Eu aproveito e verifico meu telefone. Há mensagens de Ben e Garret, querendo saber onde estamos. Eles estão em outro lado da cidade.

"Garret e Ben querem nos encontrar, mas estão longe daqui", eu digo a Bella. "Você quer ir pra lá hoje, encontrá-los?"

Ela franze a testa e verifica as horas. "Já passa de uma hora da manhã. Eu quero ver o próximo show, pois Alice falou muito bem do cantor. Talvez seja melhor a gente combinar algo com eles amanhã", ela sugere.

"Tudo bem, eu acho que é melhor mesmo". Eu rapidamente mando uma mensagem para eles com nossa resposta, antes de voltarmos para nosso lugar perto do palco.

.

.

.

.

Alice estava certa. Este cantor de R&B é muito bom. Bella está adorando. O único problema é que Bella está dançando e se remexendo o tempo todo. E como estamos na mesma posição de antes, com Bella na minha frente, seu corpo está encostado ao meu e o movimento está me deixando _muito_ excitado.

 _Eu quero arrastá-la pra longe daqui, encontrar um local isolado e..._

Eu balanço minha cabeça, tentando me livrar desses pensamentos. Não vai ajudar em nada na minha atual situação.

Eu a aperto ainda mais contra meu corpo e abaixo meu rosto para beijar sua nuca. Seu cabelo está preso, me permitindo amplo acesso. Eu coloco beijos suaves em sua pele e ela se contorce um pouco, mas continua assistindo ao show. Eu decido ser mais ousado e chupo o mesmo local onda havia beijado. Eu não escuto, mas sinto a vibração do gemido que escapa dela.

Eu me afasto ligeiramente, não querendo provocar uma situação embaraçosa, com a possibilidade de Alice ou de estranhos nos flagrarem, o que envergonharia Bella, mas ela me surpreende ao se virar e se inclinar para me beijar. Eu me perco em seus lábios e não percebo mais nada ao nosso redor. O som alto agora parece um zumbido ao fundo, devido às sensações incríveis que nosso beijo e o meu prévio estado de excitação proporcionam.

Enquanto nossas línguas se chocam, eu levo minhas mãos à sua cintura, puxando-a ainda mais perto. Timidamente, eu as permito descer e acariciar sua bunda por cima do tecido da saia. Ela geme em minha boca e eu me forço a parar o beijo antes que as coisas esquentem ainda mais.

Eu a abraço e nós permanecemos assim, em silêncio até nos acalmarmos. _Porra, eu quero sair daqui, voltar para o hotel e ficar com minha Bella_. Embora esse seja meu desejo, eu não comento nada, pois sei que ela estava gostando do show.

Eu olho em volta e se Alice e Jasper notaram nossa atividade, eles não demonstram. Ambos estão olhando para o palco e balançando no ritmo da música.

Umas três canções depois, o show termina.

Bella se inclina e fala em meu ouvido. "Estou cansada. Você quer ficar pra assistir mais shows ou...?"

"Não!", eu quase grito. "Não. Também quero voltar para o hotel. Quer dizer, também estou cansado", acrescento em tom mais baixo.

Ela acena e eu falo com Alice que vamos embora. Ela diz que vai ficar mais tempo. Jasper se oferece para voltar conosco até o hotel, mas eu agradeço e recuso. Não tem sentido ele nos levar ao hotel e depois voltar aqui.

"Além disso, você não deve deixar Alice sozinha aqui", eu acrescento. "O hotel está perto, mas nós pegaremos um táxi", eu o tranquilizo.

Ele acena.

"Tudo bem", Alice diz, "tomem cuidado e mandem uma mensagem quando chegarem no hotel", ela pede.

"Claro, pode deixar". Eu abraços os dois e Bella faz o mesmo antes de sairmos.

.

.

.

No táxi, Bella e eu permanecemos quietos, sem muita conversa. Eu estou nervoso e acho que ela também está. Ou então ela está realmente cansada, como afirmou antes.

 _Talvez ela vai querer dormir quando chegar no quarto_ , eu pondero.

O carro para em frente ao hotel, eu pago e nós descemos. Quando estamos no elevador, Bella se encosta em meu peito e eu mando uma rápida mensagem para Alice, informando que chegamos bem.

Já no quarto, eu vejo Bella mexendo em seu celular. _Provavelmente mandando mensagem para Charlie. Ela me disse que ele pediu atualizações constantes_.

"Ei", eu a chamo quando ela guardo o celular. "Tudo bem?"

"Sim. Claro", ela responde rapidamente. _Muito rapidamente_.

Eu me aproximo e coloco suas mãos entre as minhas.

"Se você está nervosa por-...ou cansada. Tudo bem. Você sabe que não-". Ela não me deixa terminar, me calando com seus dedos.

"Eu sei. E eu não estou cansada. Apenas...ansiosa. Não sei", ela ri nervosamente. "Eu quero é tomar uma ducha agora, pra tirar o suor".

Eu aceno e a beijo castamente nos lábios.

.

.

.

Eu saio do banho e visto apenas o short do meu pijama antes de voltar para o quarto.

Bella está sentada na cama, com as pernas cruzadas, assistindo TV. Ela está usando um pijama...pequeno. _Muito pequeno_. O short mais parece uma calcinha, só que um pouco maior. E a camiseta mostra a parte superior dos seios.

 _Oh, Bella!_

Ela percebe que eu a estou observando e diminui o volume do aparelho. Eu me sento ao lado dela na cama.

 _Droga! Eu não sei como fazer isso._

 _Esse é o momento em que eu gostaria de ter mais experiência. Pra saber como iniciar as coisas, sem nenhum constrangimento, ao invés de ficar calado aqui como um idi_ -

Meu monólogo interno é interrompido quando Bella praticamente se joga em cima de mim, me fazendo cair deitado na cama e ela se inclina, já unindo nossas bocas.

 _Hum_. _Eu amo quando ela toma o controle da situação e toma o quer de mim. Eu adoro!. Da mesma forma como eu adoro o contrário, quando ela me deixa tocá-la onde eu quero, do jeito que eu quero._

Nossos beijos são ansiosos e minha ereção, que havia diminuído durante o banho, ressurge rapidamente. Uma das minhas mãos segura Bella pela cintura e a outra vaga por sua coxa nua. Eu aperto suavemente e faço movimento circulares com o polegar.

 _Sua pele é tão macia_.

Bella reage às minhas carícias e começa e se remexer sobre meu quadril.

 _Sobre minha ereção_.

Eu inverto nossas posições, ficando por cima dela e deixo meu rosto se afogar em seus cabelos, seu pescoço. _Ela é tão cheirosa_!

"Edward", ela geme meu nome. Ela é muito sensível nesta região do pescoço. _E eu adoro isso!_ Eu aproveito para provocá-la um pouco mais e repito as ações de mais cedo, lambendo e chupando sua pele ali. Ela se contorce sob meu corpo, levantando seu quadril contra o meu.

Com uma das mãos, eu começo a acariciar seus seios, primeiro por cima da camiseta e depois eu empurro o tecido pra cima, liberando-os. Eu não resisto e abocanho um mamilo, sugando suavemente no início e mais forte depois, como eu sei que ela gosta.

"Ohhh", ela grunhi e segura minha cabeça ali, com suas mãos. Eu continuo assim até que ela puxa meu rosto para me beijar de novo e a fricção entre nossos sexos está me deixando a ponto de explodir.

"Edward. Humm".

Eu me afasto quando estamos sem fôlego e tiro sua camiseta. E a partir daí as coisas evoluem muito rápido. Nossas mãos tocam cada parte do corpo um do outro com paixão. Quando Bella me ajuda a tirar meu short e me toca, eu quase _venho_ na mão dela.

"Bella", eu lamento. Eu não quero gozar agora. Seria o maior vexame da minha vida _. Eu nem mesmo estou dentro dela_. Eu puxo suas mãos pra cima e eu acho que ela entende, pois não tenta repetir a ação. Ela se concentra em acariciar meu peito.

Após nos beijamos mais algumas vezes e eu me ajoelho na cama para tirar o short dela.

Agora estamos ambos nus.

Suas pernas estão afastadas e eu admiro seu corpo por completo. Sua pele pálida e suave. Eu deixo minhas mãos percorrerem suas pernas, começando pelos pés e vou subindo até os joelhos.

Eu acaricio o interior das coxas, fazendo Bella se agitar.

"Por favor, Edward", ela sussurra. "Eu quero você".

Eu me inclino para beijá-la. "Eu te amo, minha Bella", eu a beijo novamente e nossos sexos nus se encostam. _Porra! Eu preciso estar dentro dela!_ "Eu te quero tanto!"

Eu seguro meu pau, para guiá-lo entre as pernas de Bella, mas me paro a tempo.

"Preservativo", eu lembro, me movendo para pegar na minha carteira, ao lado da cama.

"Não precisa!" Eu a encaro. "Eu estou tomando pílula", ela esclarece. "Quer dizer, se você ainda quiser usar...eu só pensei que..."

Eu volto à posição anterior e a beijo delicadamente.

"Nós não precisamos, então", eu concordo.

 _Deus, eu acho que nunca estive tão excitado como estou agora. Prestes a fazer amor com minha Bella. Sem nada entre nós. Eu só espero que seja bom pra ela. Que eu não goze em alguns segundos!_

Antes de penetrá-la, eu acaricio sua boceta algumas vezes, pressionando seu clitóris e coloco dois dedos dentro dela. Ela está _molhada_.

Levo minha mão ao meu pau, acariciando uma e outra vez, e empurro devagar dentro dela. Em algum momento eu a sinto se contrair um pouco e em meio à minha névoa de prazer, eu consigo me controlar e ficar parado quando estou totalmente dentro dela.

Ela está respirando pesadamente.

 _Provavelmente com dor, idiota!_

 _Porra, mas é indescritível o prazer que sinto agora._

"Bella?", eu olho diretamente em seus olhos. Um mar de chocolate no qual eu me afogo. _Eu a amo mais do que tudo_.

"Tudo bem", ela consegue dizer, mas pela sua voz, eu percebo que ela ainda está desconfortável.

"Eu posso tirar e-", eu tento falar, mas ela me corta.

"Não", ela fala e passa as mãos em minhas costas, me pressionando para baixo, mais próximo dela. "Não, por favor. Está passando", ela dá um sorriso tímido. "Eu gosto...eu gosto de ter você dentro de mim", ela diz com a voz embargada e eu sinto meu coração trovejar no peito.

Ainda parado, esperando por Bella se acostumar com a _invasão_ , eu busco sua boca e nós compartilhamos um beijo lento e sensual. Aos poucos, eu a sinto mais relaxada e começo a me movimentar devagar.

 _Porra. É tão bom! Senti-la me envolver em seu calor..._

Ela mexe o quadril timidamente, no ritmo dos meus movimentos. Depois de algum tempo, lentamente, eu acelero os movimentos e Bella corresponde. Ela aperta meus braços e omoplatas, gemendo baixo.

 _Eu não posso durar muito mais_.

Eu enterro meu rosto em seu pescoço, beijando e lambendo.

"Oh, Bella"

Eu levo minha mão até sua boceta e sento meu próprio sexo entrando e saindo dela, o que quase me faz gozar na mesma hora. Eu acaricio seu clitóris, então, querendo que ela goze antes de mim.

" _Humm_ ", ela geme.

Mais alguns golpes e eu não consigo segurar meu orgasmo e grito o nome dela entre meus gemidos.

 **-E-E-**

 **Olá!**

 **Demorou um pouquinho, mas aí mais um capítulo, com o início da viagem deles à Seattle :)**

 **Eu realmente sinto muito pela demora em postar. Farei de tudo para que os próximos saiam mais rápido ;)**

 **Obrigada a todos que leem e que comentam.**

 **Bjos e até mais!**

 **T. Darcy**


	16. Chapter 16

**Resumo** : O tímido adolescente Edward Cullen se apaixona pela nova garota do colégio, Bella Swan. O problema, além da falta de coragem dele em falar com a garota de seus sonhos, é que ela fez amizade com a _'turma'_ que _despreza_ Edward.

 **OBS: Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Obrigada pela leitura!**

 **Os erros são todos meus.**

 **Capítulo 16**

 _ **Dezembro de 2014**_

Eu acordo lentamente, sentindo algo suave e quente me envolver.

 _Hum_. _Isso é bom_.

Abro os olhos e vejo Bella deitada com a cabeça em meu peito e um braço me envolvendo pela barriga. Meus próprios braços estão em torno de seu corpo. Eu sinto sua respiração tranquila e a assisto dormir pacificamente. _Ela parece um anjo._

 _Ela é o meu anjo!_

Um grande sorriso se forma em meu rosto, ao me lembrar da noite passada. _Nós fizemos sexo!_ É claro que o fato de eu ter deixado de ser virgem é algo marcante. Seria importante, independente de como acontecesse. Mas foi com minha Bella. Eu fico feliz por ter essa experiência com ela e não outra pessoa.

Foi uma noite perfeita. Eu tive tantas fantasias sobre Bella, sonhei em tê-la na cama comigo de muitas formas e a noite de ontem foi muito melhor do que qualquer sonho, qualquer fantasia. Nada pode se comparar a essa experiência.

 _Merda! Só de lembrar, eu sinto meu pau se contrair._

Eu espero não ter decepcionado Bella. Eu tentei ser gentil e não causar dor, mas acho que na primeira vez é inevitável para a mulher. _Mas ao menos eu acho que ela..._

Eu acho que ela teve um orgasmo. Ou...

 _Droga!_

Eu estava tão consumido pelo meu próprio prazer que não sei ao certo. Eu lembro que acariciá-la com minha mão, querendo dar prazer a ela. Seus gemidos foram aumentando. Eu assumi que ela gozou. Mas pensando mais claramente agora, eu não tenho certeza, pois naquele momento eu não consegui me segurar mais e tive meu próprio orgasmo. E depois disso, eu mal troquei algumas palavras com Bella e caí no sono.

 _Merda!_

 _Eu sou um idiota! E se Bella não me quiser mais?_

 _Que espécie de homem egoísta faz amor com a namorada pela primeira vez, não sabe dizer se ela teve um orgasmo e ainda por cima dorme em seguida?_

 _Patético!_

Eu puxo meus cabelos com uma das mãos, tentando controlar a ansiedade que sinto nesse momento.

Minha agitação deve ter incomodado o sono de Bella, pois ela se remexe na cama, se afastando de mim e seus olhos abrem-se lentamente. Ela franze a testa a principio, mas esboça um sorriso quando me vê deitado ao lado dela. Eu vejo a realização aparecer em seu olhar _. Ela deve estar se lembrando da noite passada_. Seu sorriso fica ainda maior e suas bochechas coram.

"Ei". Minha voz sai rouca.

"Ei", ela repete.

Eu fico receoso de haver um silêncio desconfortável entre nós porque eu não sei o que dizer agora, mas isso não acontece. Bella se inclina sobre meu corpo, colocando a cabeça e meu peito de novo, como quando estávamos dormindo.

Eu deixo escapar um suspiro de alívio. Eu acaricio seu cabelo, apreciando nosso contato.

 _Eu poderia ficar horas nessa posição_. O contato com ela é capaz de me acalmar. Eu imagino que se a noite de ontem tivesse sido ruim pra ela, provavelmente ela não estaria tão confortável comigo agora.

 _Certo?_

 _Eu realmente espero que sim._

Eu tomo coragem e decido abordar o assunto.

"Bella, meu amor", eu digo ao mover meu corpo, sentando na cama.

Ela me encara, curiosa e se senta, também.

"Ontem à noite...eu...foi a melhor noite da minha vida. Eu não acho possível descrever o que significou pra mim", eu pego suas mãos nas minhas e ela me dá um sorriso. "Você é linda...toda linda. Eu...estar dentro de você...nada se compara a isso. Foi..."

"Foi incrível", ela completa, corando.

"Mas você...você não teve um orgasmo, certo?", eu questiono e o silêncio dela é a minha resposta. Eu solto suas mãos e as minhas vão imediatamente para meu cabelo.

"Estúpido!", eu resmungo. "Eu me perdi no momento e eu nem sei quanto tempo...provavelmente só uns minutos...é indesculpável. Por favor, Bella! Eu...", as palavras saem incoerentes no meu estado angustiado.

"Edward. Não", ela segura meu braço e puxa minhas mãos. "Você ouviu o que eu disse? Foi incrível", ela reafirma, mas eu não posse entender como ela pode pensar assim.

Ela percebe minha descrença, pois fala novamente. "Eu não vou mentir e dizer que eu tive um orgasmo, Edward", ela diz em tom baixo, mas olhando em meus olhos. "Mas eu, pessoalmente, não conheço nenhuma garota que teve um na sua primeira vez. Ao contrário. Muitas dizem que a primeira vez não foi uma boa experiência. Muitas sentem dor. Muita dor. A maioria das vezes é porque seus parceiros não foram atenciosos", ela diz e eu me sinto culpado.

"Você foi incrível, Edward. Eu senti um pouco de dor no inicio, mas é inevitável. Você foi tão cuidadoso. E mesmo que eu não tive um orgasmo, foi prazeroso ter você dentro de mim". Ela abaixa a cabeça, desviando o olhar. "Quando...quando você me tocou com a mão...foi uma sensação fantástica. Eu tenho certeza que vai ficar cada vez melhor, Edward. Pra nós dois".

Eu a encaro, abismado com a sua compreensão.

Ela ri e fala mais uma vez. "E a sua preocupação agora só confirma o que eu disse. Você é o melhor namorado do mundo, atencioso e preocupado comigo", ela se inclina e me beija suavemente.

Ela tenta se afastar, mas eu a segura em meus braços, encostando meu rosto em seu cabelo. _Eu amo o cheiro dela_.

"Obrigada", eu digo sem soltá-la. "Eu prometo que será bom pra você na próxima vez".

.

.

.

.

.

Estamos almoçando com nossos amigos, num restaurante no centro de Seattle. Ben me ligou no meio da manhã para nos convidar para encontrá-los aqui. Ele, Ang, Kate e Garret estão hospedados no mesmo lugar, que fica na direção oposta de onde se localiza o hotel onde Bella e eu estamos.

Garret e Ben estão falando sobre as bandas que querem assistir hoje mais tarde, mas eu escuto sem prestar muita atenção. Eu não consigo tirar os olhos de minha Bella. Ela está do outro lado da mesa, junto com as meninas, em uma conversa paralela à dos rapazes. Ela me flagrou olhando-a algumas vezes e apenas corou, continuando sua conversa.

"Edward!"

Eu olho para Garret, que me encara. "Então, o que você acha?", ele pergunta.

 _Do que ele está falando_?

"Sobre?", eu questiono.

Ele ri, balançando a cabeça.

"Você tá totalmente _aéreo_ hoje, cara".

Eu dou de ombros e espero para ele esclarecer.

"Eu perguntei se você vem conosco para os shows desta noite?"

Eu olho para Bella, querendo saber sua opinião, mas ela está conversando baixinho com as garotas. Todas estão com seus rostos próximos, cochichando e rindo. Depois de alguns instantes, minha namorada se vira e nossos olhares se encontram.

Eu me perco mais uma vez na profundeza daqueles olhos. Ela sorri timidamente e cora.

"E então, Edward?", a voz de Garret interrompe nosso momento. Eu me viro na direção dele para responder.

"Hum, acho que sim, mas só ficaremos para ver os primeiros shows. Depois temos que encontrar com minha irmã e Jasper. Voltaremos pra Forks com eles".

.

.

.

Depois de nos despedir de nossos amigos, nós voltamos para o hotel. Bella quer descansar um pouco antes de ir para o festival. Estamos deitados na cama, abraçados.

"Eu adoro estar assim com você", ela diz.

"Eu sei. Se eu pudesse, ficaríamos assim o tempo todo em casa. Sem ninguém pra nos interromper. Sem o receio de sermos flagrados por alguém", eu falo. "Especialmente o Chefe Swan", eu acrescento.

"Até hoje você mal consegue ficar relaxado quando estamos na minha casa, com medo do meu pai chegar de surpresa". Ela ri.

"O homem tem uma arma, Bella. Eu só não quero dar um motivo par ele".

Ela ri ainda mais depois disso. Eu faço cócegas nela, por me provocar quanto ao meu medo do seu pai. Ela ri ainda mais e tenta fugir de mim. Quando ela está quase sem fôlego, eu paro.

Instantes depois, ela vira e se deita parcialmente sobre meu corpo.

"Eu te amo", ela fala suavemente.

 _Deus, eu nunca vou me cansar de ouvi-la se declarar. Pensar que uma criatura linda como ela me ama, é mais do que eu poderia sonhar_.

Eu levo meus dedos ao seu rosto, acariciando sua bochecha.

"Eu também amo você. Muito".

Nossas bocas se encontram e Bella move sua perna entre as minhas, esbarrando em minha ereção crescente.

 _Só de estar perto Bella eu tenho uma ereção. E depois de brincar com ela, fazer cócegas e sentir seu corpo contra o meu, é impossível não ficar excitado. Muito excitado._

Nós não planejávamos iniciar nada agora, apenas relaxar um pouco, abraçados, antes de sair para festival. Mas nossas carícias evoluem rapidamente e estamos nos tocando e tirando nossas roupas.

"Bella, _linda_ , eu quero você, mas...você-". _Oh, merda! Eu perco a fala quando ela toca meu pau por cima da minha bermuda_.

"Bella", eu tento novamente.

"Hum?"

"Você...você não está _dolorida_?". Eu não quero nada mais do que fazer amor com ela de novo, mas apenas se ela estiver bem. Ela nega com a cabeça, mas eu não estou muito convencido. Mais cedo ela disse o contrário.

Percebendo minha hesitação, ela fala.

"Eu estou bem, Edward. Não estou dolorida. Não muito, eu juro", ela diz e beija meu rosto, meu pescoço.

 _Oh, Bella. Como eu posso resistir a você?_

"Eu quero você, Edward", ela sussurra em meu ouvido.

Qualquer dúvida ou contenção que eu tinha desaparecem da minha mente e eu a beijo com paixão.

"Eu também quero você", eu digo entre beijos e nós descartamos o restante de nossas roupas.

Eu toco todo o corpo dela, apreciando a suavidade da sua pele. Eu brinco com seus seios, apertando os mamilos já duros e ela geme alto. _Eu adoro ouvi-la gemer ao meu toque_. Desço minha mão até chegar à boceta. Eu acaricio seu clitóris, ganhando mais gemidos dela, antes de pressionar meu dedo contra sua entrada. Ela já está molhada.

"Por favor, Edward", ela murmura, pegando meu pau de novo e tentando guiá-lo para dentro dela.

"Bella", eu gemo ao seu toque.

Eu quero. Eu quero estar dentro dela agora. Mas eu prometi que da próxima vez seria bom pra ela.

Eu resisto e continuo acariciando-a. Coloco um dedo dentro dela e com o polegar faço círculos no clitóris. Acrescento outro dedo e ela levanta o quadril, querendo mais. Eu beijo o topo do seu peito antes de tomar o mamilo na boca.

"Oh, Edward!". A mão dela aperta ainda mais em volta da minha ereção e eu não sei por quanto tempo eu posso aguentar sem gozar.

Ela aproxima ainda mais nossos corpos e minha ereção roça sua boceta.

"Bellaaaa".

"Por favor", ela pede e eu tenho que ceder. Ela se posiciona totalmente em baixo do meu corpo e me guia pra dentro dela. Eu estive aqui há menos de 24 horas, mas parecia muito mais. Eu quero estar dentro dela o tempo inteiro. Meu coração está acelerado no meu peito.

Assim como da primeira vez, a sensação me domina e eu quase gozo imediatamente. Eu tento me acalmar dentro dela, sem me mover por alguns instantes. Isso também permite que ela o corpo dela acomode me acomode.

Ela começa a se remexer sob meu corpo, indicando que eu posso me mover. E assim eu faço. Nossos quadris se movimentam devagar, um pouco desajeitados no início, mas logo encontramos um bom ritmo. Eu seguro o peso do meu corpo com uma mão e levo a outra ao seu clitóris. Sua respiração se torna mais pesada e ela geme.

Eu quero tocá-la mais. Eu me diminuo nossos movimentos e saio dela. Eu nos viro na cama, com minhas costas no colchão e Bella em cima de mim.

"Vamos tentar assim, Bella". Eu esfrego meu pau contra ela, que remexe seu quadril até que eu estou dentro de novo.

 _Tão bom! Se sente diferente nessa posição_.

"Ohhh", ela geme enquanto afunda em mim. "Ohhh, Edward".

Eu levo minhas mãos à cintura dela até nós encontrarmos um bom ritmo de novo.

Porra, eu estou adorando sexo nessa posição. Suas mãos estão apoiadas em meu peito, com seu corpo inclinado levemente contra o meu, mas eu posso vê-la por completo. Seu rosto corado com a boca e olhos semiabertos. Seus seios gloriosos saltando enquanto meu pau aparece e some dentro dela.

 _Ela é perfeita! Tão linda!_

Eu puxo seu rosto e nossas bocas se encontram em beijos breves.

Bella aumenta o ritmo e levo minha mão ao seu clitóris de novo. Eu sei que não vou demorar a gozar. Eu esfrego em círculos, querendo que ela tenha tanto prazer quanto eu.

"Humm. Tão bom", ela murmura entre gemidos.

"Bella. Eu vou-", eu tento avisá-la, mas a sinto apertar em vota da minha ereção. "Ohhh. Bella". Desta vez, mesmo em meio à minha névoa de prazer, eu sei que ela também teve seu orgasmo.

.

.

.

 **-E-E-**

 **Olá pessoal!**

 **Aí está o capítulo 16 :)**

.

.

 **Ok. Eu realmente acho que a maioria dos caras não são assim tão atenciosos como Edward foi na manhã seguinte e até mesmo na noite da primeira relação sexual entre eles (mesmo que Bella não tenho todo um orgasmo. É claro que é importante, mas é mais do que isso. Especialmente na primeira vez) Mas isso é ficção e pelo menos aqui eu quis fazer um Edward (quase) perfeito ;)**

 **Obrigada pela paciência, pela leitura e pelos comentários!**

 **Boa semana pra todos!**

 **Bjos,**

 **T. Darcy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Resumo** : O tímido adolescente Edward Cullen se apaixona pela nova garota do colégio, Bella Swan. O problema, além da falta de coragem dele em falar com a garota de seus sonhos, é que ela fez amizade com a _'turma'_ que _despreza_ Edward.

 **OBS: Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Obrigada pela leitura!**

 **Capítulo 17**

 _ **Janeiro de 2015**_

Estamos na segunda semana de janeiro e as aulas recomeçaram há dois dias. Eu confesso que estava curtindo muito o recesso escolar, pois passei quase todo o meu tempo com Bella. Depois do nosso fim de semana em Seattle, parece que ficamos ainda mais ' _grudados_ ', como minha querida irmãzinha fez questão de nos dizer. Aliás, ela comentou isso várias vezes, na frente de todo mundo. Inclusive perto de Charlie.

 _Charlie_.

Eu tenho certeza que ele sabe sobre o progresso do meu relacionamento com a filha dele. O homem olha carrancudo na minha direção o tempo todo, ainda mais do que antes. Bella diz que ele está agindo normal, como sempre, mas eu percebo a diferença. Eu acho que se ele pudesse, ele iria atirar em mim com uma de suas armas.

 _Afinal, qual pai não iria querer fazer o mesmo com o cara que roubou a virtude da sua filha inocente_?

Eu balanço minha cabeça, afastando esses pensamentos inúteis da minha mente.

Eu ouço minha mãe me chamar no andar debaixo, dizendo que o jantar está pronto. Descendo as escadas eu aprecio e, ao mesmo tempo, lamento o silêncio da casa. Até alguns dias atrás meus irmãos ainda estavam aqui e por mais que eles me enlouquecem às vezes – especialmente Emmett - eu sinto falta deles. Foi bom tê-los aqui em Forks. Eu sinto falta de vê-los todos os dias, como antes de irem pra faculdade.

Além disso, Bella estava jantando quase todos os dias conosco. O Chefe Swan veio algumas vezes, mas não todas as noites, pois ele não teve muitos dias de folga no trabalho e em várias ocasiões ele trabalhou no turno da noite. Então, a casa esteve movimentada ultimamente. Mas desde que as aulas começaram, ele quer que Bella volte a sua rotina normal, como ela me informou tristemente. Isso significa não mais jantares aqui em casa todas as noites e nem passeios durante o dia, como nós dois estávamos fazendo nesse período de recesso escolar.

Hoje, depois da escola, eu deixei Bella na casa dela. Ela disse que tinha algumas tarefas domésticas pra fazer e que Charlie ficaria chateado se ela viesse pra minha casa.

 _Deus, eu mal posso esperar para irmos pra universidade_. Eu suspiro.

Nada vai me impedir de estar com Bella a todo momento. Nós estamos planejando morar juntos, se formos aceitos para a mesma universidade. As cartas de aceitação devem começar a chegar em breve.

Charlie, é claro, ainda não sabe dos nossos planos. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai enlouquecer e realmente atirar em mim quando descobrir nossa intenção. Bella diz que não vai deixá-lo me machucar e nem permitirá que ele a impeça de fazer o que ela quer e ir morar comigo. Eu rezo para que ela se mantenha firme e o convença.

Pode parecer uma decisão precipitada de nossa parte, mas não sentimos desse jeito. Eu a amo tanto. E sei que ela também me ama. Nós não enxergamos motivos para esperar, se podemos começar essa nova etapa de nossas vidas juntos. Agora.

"Como foi na escola hoje, querido?", a voz da minha mãe me tira de meus pensamentos.

"Huh, foi bom. Tranquilo. Acho que os professores ainda estão em ritmo de férias", eu respondo, ainda meio distraído pelos meus devaneios anteriores.

Ela sorri e continua a conversa. "Eu imagino. Mas você não pode perder o foco ou relaxar, filho. É seu último ano e daqui a poucos meses você irá para a universidade", ela diz, sua voz embargada ao dizer a última parte.

Eu sei que ela vai sentir muito quando eu sair de casa. O último filho. _Seu ninho ficará vazio_. Meus irmãos já partiram e logo será a minha vez. Eu entendo, mas acho que é um processo natural. Os filhos deixam a casa dos pais para construir suas próprias vidas.

Eu pego a mão dela, sobre a mesa.

"Ainda falta algum tempo, mãe. Eu ainda não sei para qual universidade eu vou, mas acredito que não será tão longe quanto Em e Alice", eu tento confortá-la da melhor maneira que posso.

Meu pai começa a falar sobre seu dia no hospital, tentando distrair minha mãe. Enquanto eles conversam, eu tento imaginar como eles vão reagir quando eu contar que irei morar com Bella - se nós formos pra mesma universidade, é claro. Bella e eu decidimos contar apenas depois de receber as cartas de aceitação. Sei que eles ficarão preocupados, mas eu espero o apoio deles.

Após o jantar, eu volto para meu quarto e ligo para Bella, já com saudades da minha namorada linda.

.

.

.

.

.

-E-E-E-

 _ **Fevereiro**_

No início de fevereiro as cartas de aceitação começam a chegar e todos os alunos que estão prestes a se formar ficam eufóricos e ansiosos. Eu confesso que este último sentimento é que o predomina no meu caso. Eu já recebi duas cartas e fui aceito na Columbia University, em Nova Iorque, e na BerKeley, na Califórnia.

Das duas opções, Columbia seria minha primeira escolha. É uma das melhores universidades do país. Mas é muito, muito longe de Forks. Está do outro lado do país. BerKeley, na Califórnia, é consideravelmente mais perto. Mas a principal questão que está me deixando ansioso é que, até agora, Bella e eu não fomos aceitos para a mesma universidade.

Ela foi aceita na Swarthmore College, no estado da Pensilvânia. É uma excelente universidade e eu acho que era uma das preferidas de Bella. _Pelo menos antes de começarmos a namorar.._.eu acho que era a primeira escolha dela. Agora eu tenho medo que ela desista de lá, uma vez que nós temos planos de morar juntos.

Mas ainda falta o principal: sermos aceitos para a mesma universidade, ou pelo menos para universidades no mesmo estado. Até agora, o melhor cenário, com as cartas de aceitação já recebidas, é Bella ir pra Pensilvânia e eu para Nova Iorque, já que são estados vizinhos.

 _Isso não é bom_ , eu penso meio desanimado.

Eu não quero estar no estado vizinho! Eu quero estar no mesmo estado. Na mesma universidade. Quero morar na mesma casa. Quero dividir tudo com ela. A minha vida.

 _Quero seja a nossa vida_.

 _Juntos_.

E essa indefinição está acabando comigo. Eu tenho medo de sermos obrigados a ir para universidades diferentes e acabarmos numa relação à distância. Se essa for a única opção, eu farei de tudo para que dê certo. Não é o ideal, mas eu não posso perder minha Bella.

Eu acho que ela está sentindo a mesma ansiedade que eu nestes dias, mas tenta disfarçar. Nós não conversamos abertamente sobre o que fazer caso o pior cenário se concretize. Acho que ambos estamos dizendo a nós mesmos que se não falarmos disso, se não cogitarmos a hipótese de ir para universidades diferentes, isso não vai acontecer. É isso que eu estou fazendo. Eu mal me permito pensar nisso, às vezes.

Afasto esses pensamentos sempre que eles insistem em me perturbar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ei, linda", eu cumprimento e beijo Bella quando ela me encontra no estacionamento, depois da aula.

"Oi", ela responde e me beija mais uma vez antes de entrarmos no carro.

Enquanto eu dirijo para a casa dela, eu pergunto como foi sua última aula do dia. Ela responde vagamente, parecendo meio preocupada ou distraída. Eu decido esperar estarmos dentro de casa para tentar convencê-la a se abrir comigo.

"Coloque alguma música, Bella", eu sugiro suavemente. Ela acena.

O único barulho que preenche o espaço é a melodia baixa, enquanto eu e Bella permanecemos em silêncio.

.

.

.

Depois de fazer nosso dever de casa, Bella prepara um lanche e eu tenho minha chance de iniciar a conversa. Eu me aproximo dela, que está na mesa da cozinha fazendo um sanduiche.

"O que você tem, Bella?", eu questiona, abraçando-a por trás.

Ela suspira e se vira, para me olhar. "Eu não tenho nada, Edward", ela diz, mas desvia o olhar.

Eu acaricio seu rosto e a beijo castamente. "Eu te conheço, Bella. Você está mais quieta do que normalmente. E acabou de desviar os olhos dos meus agora mesmo", eu aponto.

Ela envolve seus braços em volta da minha cintura, me abraçando e descansando seu rosto em meu peito. Ela fica assim, calada, por algum tempo.

 _Ela deve estar se preparando pra falar._

 _Mas o que pode ser tão sério que ela precisa se preparar?_

 _Não pode ser nada ruim. Por favor!_

 _Será que ela-_

"Eu estou com medo", o sussurro abafado me puxa de meus devaneios.

"Medo?", eu pego seu rosto entre minhas mãos e nossos olhos se encontram. "Medo de quê, Bella?".

Ela morde o lábio nervosamente antes de responder. "Eu não quero perder você".

 _O que?_

"Eu não entendo, por...Bella, você não vai me perder nunca. Nunca. Eu te amo tanto", eu tento convencê-la. "Eu não entendo. Por que você acha que vai me perder?", eu pergunto, mas já imagino as razões.

"E se a gente não for aceito pra mesma universidade? E se formos pra estados muito distantes? Eu não posso, eu...", ela se cala e me abraça mais uma vez.

"Oh, Bella. Eu não posso dizer que isso não vai acontecer. Eu realmente desejo que não. Eu quero estar com você o tempo todo. Mas se não for possível...não é o ideal, mas podemos ter um relacionamento de longa distância", eu sugiro inseguro. "Quer dizer, vai ser difícil não te ver todos os dias...mas nós faremos de tudo pra se ver o máximo possível. Não é o que eu quero", eu reafirmo, "mas o que eu também não posso é ficar sem você. Você aceita, se for preciso?"

Eu preciso saber que ela quer continuar, mesmo a longa distância, se necessário. Essa conversa, eu espero, vai nos acalmar com a certeza de que continuaremos juntos.

"Claro, Edward. Eu também não quero ficar longe de você, mas é melhor do que não ter você. Eu não posso nem imaginar-"

Sua confirmação alivia meus próprios medos e eu a interrompo, beijando seus lábios.

Eu não pretendia deixar a situação esquentar, mas Bella retorna meus beijos com a mesma paixão e em pouco tempo nós estamos deitados no sofá da sala, moendo nossos quadris e nos tocando.

Minha ereção está lutando contra minha calça jeans, querendo se libertar. Ter Bella em cima do meu corpo assim, rebolando... _Porra! Eu a quero. Agora._

Eu a quero o tempo todo. Mas, infelizmente, nós não tivemos tantas oportunidades para fazer sexo. Pelo menos, não tanto quanto eu gostaria. Charile está fazendo marcação cerrada e minha mãe decidiu mudar seu horário de trabalho e chega mais cedo em casa desde o mês passado.

"Bella", eu chamo seu nome entre nossos beijos.

"Hum?", ela murmura em meu pescoço. Sua língua. Seus lábios me enlouquecem.

"Bella", eu digo em tom mais desesperado. _Eu preciso dela!_ "Seu pai?"

Ela afasta seu rosto e verifica o relógio. "Hoje ele vai ficar até mais tarde na delegacia", ela diz sorrindo.

 _Perfeito!_

"Vamos pro meu quarto", ela fala e me puxa pela mão em direção às escadas.

.

.

.

.

Estamos deitados na cama de Bella, abraçados e saciados. Ela tem seu belo rosto em meu peito e eu acaricio seu cabelo.

Deus, eu juro que nunca vou me cansar de Bella. De fazer amor com ela. É incrível. Cada vez mais nós vamos conhecendo melhor o corpo um do outro, o que gostamos ou não. O sexo fica cada vez melhor.

"Bella, amor?"

"Hum?"

"Eu falei sério lá me baixo", eu faço questão de deixar claro, "independente do que acontecer, nós vamos estar juntos. Eu não vou perder você", minha voz sai trêmula no final. Eu tento passar convicção, mas no fundo eu tenho um pouco de medo de uma relação à distância.

Ela levanta o rosto e me encara.

"Eu também não quero perder você. Nunca", ela diz. "Vamos torcer para que as outras cartas de aceitação cheguem logo e que dê tudo certo", ela conclui, esperançosamente.

"Sim", eu digo e beijo sua testa, curtindo o momento de intimidade com minha menina.

.

.

.

 **-E-E-E-**

 **Oi.**

 **Eu espero que alguns de vocês ainda estejam acompanhando essa fic...rsrsrs.**

 **Eu mal posso dizer o quanto eu sinto muito pela demora em atualizar. Só posso dizer que a vida real tá muito dura ultimamente e eu tenho tentado não** _ **deixar a bola cair**_ **...**

 **Enfim, me desculpem.**

 **Eu farei o possível para manter atualizações constantes, como sempre fiz antes desse HIATUS, mas não vou prometer uma data para o próximo capítulo. Espero que seja muito em breve ;)**

 **Caso vocês ainda estejam aí, comentem, por favor!**

 **Abraços,**

 **T. Darcy**


	18. Chapter 18

**Resumo** : O tímido adolescente Edward Cullen se apaixona pela nova garota do colégio, Bella Swan. O problema, além da falta de coragem dele em falar com a garota de seus sonhos, é que ela fez amizade com a _'turma'_ que _despreza_ Edward.

 **OBS: Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Obrigada pela leitura!**

 **Capítulo 18**

 _ **Março de 2015**_

Um suspiro ao meu lado me faz tirar os olhos da estrada por um momento. Eu viro meu rosto e olho para Bella por um momento, que está sentada no banco do passageiro do meu carro, enquanto eu dirijo pra minha casa após a aula.

Ela está inquieta. _Eu me pergunto o motivo._

Depois da nossa conversa algumas semanas atrás, o clima entre nós estava ótimo, mas desde ontem ela está meio estranha.

 _Será que ela recebeu mais alguma carta? Será que foi negada?_

 _Por que ela não me contou?_ Um monte de cenários passa por minha cabeça, mas eu tento ficar tranquilo.

Depois que entramos em casa e lanchamos, eu questiono Bella.

"Você recebeu alguma carta, amor?"

Ela me olha e franze a testa.

"Não! Por que...", ela quase grita. "Por que você acha isso? É claro que falaria com você, se tivesse recebido, Edward", ela responde, parecendo magoada.

Eu levanto as mãos em sinal de rendição. "Tudo bem, desculpe", eu me aproximo e a abraço, nos sentando no sofá. "Mas está acontecendo alguma coisa, linda? Você está...diferente".

Ela suspira e fala depois de alguns instantes.

"Eu tenho que confessar uma coisa", ela diz timidamente e eu me encontro em uma perda de palavras e do que pensar.

 _O que ela pode ter para me confessar?_

 _Confessar. Isso não é uma boa palavra._

 _Eu não gosto disso._

 _Meu parece saltar no meu por medo de algo ruim ou-_

"Edward?", ela me chama e eu atendo seus olhos. "Você ouviu o que eu disse?"

"Eu escutei, Bella. Eu estou tentando imaginar o que você vai dizer", eu admito.

"Bem, eu...", ela mexe as mãos em seu colo, desconfortavelmente, enquanto fala. "Eu sei que a gente tinha combinado de fazer isso juntos, mas...eu sinto muito. Eu-"

 _Merda!_

 _Ela desistiu de nós!?_

 _Ela...Não. Você pode!_

"Não!", eu digo. "Não, Bella", eu suplico.

Ela me encara, não entendendo minha reação.

"Não o quê, Ed?"

"Você...Eu...O que?", eu limpo a garganta e tento colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. "O que você sente muito?", eu pergunto.

"Alice", ela diz. "Eu contei pra Alice. Eu sei que nós combinamos de falar juntos para nossas famílias, mas você sabe como é sua irmã. Nós estávamos conversando por Skype e... Ela tem o dom de arrancar tudo de mim e eu acabei contando sobre nossos planos de morar junto, se tudo der certo", ela confessa.

Merda! Que susto ela me deu! Eu achei que ela tinha desistido de morar comigo, desistido de...

"Poxa, Bella!", eu exclamo aliviado. "Você...você-", eu tento explicar o susto, mas ela me interrompe.

"Me desculpe, amor. Mas ela jurou que vai manter segredo. Ela não vai contar pra ninguém, nem pro Jasper. Ela-"

"Ei. Tudo bem, linda", eu a abraço, aliviado agora, e começo a rir da minha mente precipitada que quase me matou de susto. "Você não tem ideia do susto que me deu. Quando você começou a falar, eu pensei que você ia dizer que não quer mais morar junto ou algo assim".

"O que? Não! Nunca! Como você pode pensar isso, Edward?"

"Eu sei, Bella. Me desculpe", eu me encolho, envergonhado. "Você sabe como eu sou, às vezes. E quanto a ter contado pra minha irmã, não tem problema. Eu sei bem como ela é. Ela já estava desconfiada e deve ter feito de tudo pra extrair essa informação de você", eu sorrio imaginando a cena.

Nós ficamos abraçados no sofá por um tempo, mais tranquilos depois de esclarecer o mal entendido e acreditando que podemos confiar em Alice com nosso segredo.

.

.

.

"Então, Bella, você já sabe para qual universidade irá?", meu pai pergunta enquanto jantamos em minha casa, alguns dias depois.

Eu percebo a tensão tomar conta do corpo da morena ao meu lado.

"Hum, ainda não tenho certeza", ela responde, "estou na expectativa de ser aceita em algumas universidades. Quando tiver todas as respostas, eu decido".

"Assim como Edward", meu pai resmunga.

Por um minuto eu cogito a hipótese de meus pais saberem de nossos planos, mas não acho provável. É claro que eles imaginam que queremos ir pra mesma cidade, mas sobre os planos de morar junto, eu acho que não.

"E seu pai, querida, como ele lidando com a possibilidade de ficar longe da única filha?", minha mãe a interroga gentilmente.

Bella sorri ao responder. "Ele não diz muito, mas eu sei que ele se preocupa e vai sentir minha falta. Mas eu espero não ir pra muito longe e poderei visitá-lo com frequência".

"Pai, você teve de olhar os documentos que eu te enviei?", eu peço, tentando desviar o assunto.

Eu tenho pensando em investir o dinheiro da herança da minha avó paterna e mandei algumas ideias pro meu pai analisar, visto que ele tem que autorizar qualquer transação com o dinheiro, uma vez que ainda não tenho 21 anos.

"Eu passei o olho e me parece ser um investimento sólido, filho. Mas eu vou pedir para meu consultor analisar com mais cuidado", ele responde.

.

.

.

Na última sexta-feira do mês, eu espero Bella no estacionamento do colégio.

 _Ela está atrasada_. Eu verifico o relógio de novo: 15 minutos atrasada.

Suspiro impaciente. Eu, normalmente, não ligo em esperar por ela o tempo que for necessário. Mas hoje nós combinamos de tentar sair da aula o mais cedo possível, passar na casa dela e ir até Port Angeles. Já faz algum tempo que nós não saímos pra jantar ou fazer algum programa diferente e eu a convidei dois dias atrás.

Ela finalmente surge no estacionamento.

Com o aluno novo _a tiracolo_.

Riley.

Ele chegou ao colégio no início do ano. Seu pai é médico e foi contratado para o mesmo hospital que o meu pai, então esse cara veio terminar o ensino médio aqui em Forks. Eu já o flagrei cobiçando minha Bella algumas vezes, mas não pensava que tinha nada para me preocupar. Nunca havia visto os dois conversando, mesmo sabendo que ela tem alguma aula com ele.

Ela se despede dele com um aceno quando se aproxima do meu carro.

"Oi, amor", ela fala e me dá um beijo rápido.

"Você está atrasada", meu tom é acusatório, mesmo sem querer. Eu acerto meus óculos no rosto, me sentindo um idiota ciumento.

Nós permanecemos ao lado meu carro e ela me encara por segundos antes de falar. "Eita. Me desculpe. O vestiário estava cheio e eu demorei pra tomar uma ducha".

 _Ela tem educação física no último horário_ , eu me lembro agora.

"Esse Riley", eu digo o nome com uma careta, "faz educação física com você?". Eu me irrito só de imaginar esse cara olhando pra minha Bella com aquelas roupas curtas e apertadas, fazendo exercícios. Cerro meus dentes só de pensar-

A risada de Bella me tira dos meus pensamentos.

"Você está com ciúmes do Riley? É isso?", ela continua achando graça.

"O que? Claro que não!", eu respondo rapidamente, tentando esconder a verdade, mas falhando miseravelmente. _Ela me conhece! Eu não gosto que outros caras olhem pra minha namorada._

"Ed, meu amor, você não precisa ter ciúmes dele e de ninguém", ela fala baixinho, sensualmente, aproximando nossos rostos. Ela se vira, olhando para o estacionamento, na direção de Riley, que está encostado em seu carro com amigos, mas olhando em nossa direção. "Eu sou sua. E Riley sabe disso. Mas posso mostrar mais uma vez", ela sussurra, envolvendo seus braços em volta do meu pescoço.

Eu espero um simples beijo para provar o ponto dela, mas ela me pega de surpresa. Ela ataca minha boca de um modo delicioso, sua língua duelando com a minha. Suas mãos sobem para meu cabelo e ela puxa do jeito que sabe que me enlouquece. Eu solto um gemido sem desgrudar nossos lábios e deixo minhas mãos vagarem pelo corpo dela. Meu pau dá sinal de vida e eu me seguro pra não atacá-la de verdade aqui e agora.

Não sei quanto tempo se passa enquanto nos _agarramos_ , pois só paramos quando a voz de Ben nos interrompe.

"O mundo não vai acabar hoje não, Edward", ele diz, rindo. "Não precisa devorar a menina".

Eu quero ficar irritado com ele, mas não posso. Foi melhor haver essa interrupção, pois não quero dar um show e expor minha namorada na frente de todos. Eu olho pra Bella, que está corada e com os lábios levemente inchados. _Deslumbrante._

"Linda. Você é linda", as palavras me escapam.

Ela cora e enterra seu rosto em meu peito. "Eu te amo", ela sussurra.

Eu beijo sua testa e me obrigo a nos separar para que possamos ir pra casa.

.

.

.

Conseguimos chegar à Port Angeles no fim da tarde. Passeamos um pouco e depois jantamos no restaurante em que fiz a reserva. Quando saímos, Bella pergunta onde mais eu quero ir e eu revelo meus planos.

"Huh, eu fiz algo e espero que você não se importe", eu falo meio sem jeito. "Se você não estiver a fim ou...", eu me perco. "Enfim, eu aluguei um quarto de hotel pra gente. Eu quero ficar com você. Com calma. Sem ter que ficar atento o tempo todo, com medo dos meus pais ou o seu aparecerem".

"Oh". Eu não posso dizer se ela gostou ou não da surpresa. Sua expressão não revela muito.

"Tudo bem se você não quiser. Eu não te trouxe aqui pra isso. Quer dizer, não só pra-". _Cale a boca, idiota_! "Merda!". Eu fico agitado, com medo de tê-la ofendido. Nem toda garota gosta de ser levada pra um hotel para fazer sexo. Eu não entendo o motivo, mas se sentem mal.

"Ei", a mão de Bella toca meu rosto. "Tudo bem, Edward", ela solta uma risadinha. "Eu só fiquei surpresa por você não ter me contado". Ela aproxima nossos corpos e sua boca fica ao lado do meu ouvido. "Eu adorei a ideia. Vai ser bom ter a noite só pra gente".

 _Hum, Bella. Eu quero gostaria de ter a noite inteirinha, mas temos que voltar antes da meia-noite, senão Charlie me mata._

"Não podemos ficar a noite toda, mas pelo menos teremos algumas horas sozinhos", eu digo entre os beijos que coloco em seu rosto.

.

.

.

Nós mal entramos no quarto e vamos tirando nossas roupas. Eu já estou totalmente excitado, querendo estar dentro da minha namorada.

 _Já faz quase uma semana_ , eu lamento internamente. Nesse meio tempo nós só brincamos um pouco, mas sem sexo. Nossos pais conseguiram atrapalhar todas as nossas tentativas de ter um tempo a sós.

Quando Bella se livra do sutiã, eu ataco seus seios deliciosos, sugando um e outro mamilo rosado. Raspo os dentes com força moderada, como ela gosta, provocando sua reação. Ela empurra seu quadril contra o meu.

"Edward", ela geme meu nome. Eu adoro ouvi-la dizer meu nome assim, com desejo.

Ela me afasta ligeiramente e retira meus óculos antes de empurrar meu rosto para seu seio novamente. Eu tomo meu tempo, lambendo e sugando-os. Subo minha boca por seu pescoço até chegar aos lábios macios. Nos beijamos por algum tempo e eu acaricio seu corpo até chegar na calcinha. Afasto a peça e toco sua _entrada_ já _molhada_.

Brinco com o clitóris e enfio dois dedos dentro dela.

"Oh, Edward", ele geme, rebolando na minha mão.

Nós vamos pra cama, sem quebrar o contato e eu deito por cima de seu corpo. Retiro meus dedos apenas para terminar de descartar nossas roupas íntimas. Me acomodo entre as pernas dela e esfrego meu pau em suas _dobras escorregadias_.

"Eu amo você", eu digo antes de penetrá-la. _Ahhh. Parece cada vez melhor._

Nossos corpos se movimentam em perfeita harmonia. Ela envolve as pernas em minha cintura, o que me permite me _enterrar_ ainda mais fundo nela.

"Porra, Bella. Eu amo estar dentro de você".

Ela geme. Ela já confessou que gosta quando eu solto xingamentos e certos palavrões durante o sexo.

"Mais, Eddie. Mais rápido", ela sussurra e atendo. Acelero o movimento de entrar e sair dela até ambos desabarmos na cama, saciados.

"Eu te amo", eu falo quando minha respiração se normaliza.

Bella sorri, aconchegando-se em meu peito. "Eu te amo mais, Eddie".

Eu sorrio. Às vezes ela gosta de me chamar de Ed ou Eddie. Eu nunca gostei muito desses apelidos, mas não posso negar nada à minha menina. Ela é a única que tem permissão pra me chamar disso.

"Não. Eu te amo mais, minha Belly. Bells. Bellita", eu brinco com ela, segurando-a mais forte. Ela bate em meu peito por provocá-la, mas ri.

-E-E-E-

 _ **Abril de 2015**_

"Edward, você precisa vir aqui. Agora", Bella grita ao telefone assim que eu atendo sua chamada numa sexta-feira à noite.

"Bella, o que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você se machucou? O que-", eu me preocupo de imediato.

"Não. Nada disso. Mas eu quero que você venha aqui. Logo. Por favor, amor", ela pede em tom mais ameno agora.

"Tudo bem. Já estou saindo de casa. Mas me diga que você está bem, Bella".

"Estou bem. Te espero, então. Beijo, amor", ela desliga.

Depois que ela encerra a chamada, eu fico olhando para meu celular, ainda sem entender direito o que aconteceu. Bella nunca agiu desse jeito estranho. Nós nos vimos há poucas horas atrás, no colégio, e ela estava bem.

Eu dou de ombros e aviso minha mãe, que está preparando o jantar na cozinha, que estou saindo para ver Bella.

.

.

.

Estaciono em frente a casa dos Swans e ando rapidamente até a porta. Eu nem preciso bater, pois Bella devia estar espiando pela janela. Ela abra a porta e se joga em meus braços imediatamente.

"Wow, linda", eu beijo seu cabelo em meio ao nosso abraço. "O que houve?"

Ela dá um passo para trás, me permitindo ver seu rosto. Ela morde o lábio inferior antes de falar.

"Eu recebi duas cartas de universidades hoje. A resposta de BerKeley e Washington University".

 _Oh, Deus!_

"E eles...O que foi...Você foi aceita?", eu gaguejo ansioso e olho para Bella na expectativa por sua resposta.

 **-E-E-**

 **Próximo capítulo será postado ainda esta semana ;)**

 **Obrigada pela leitura e comentários! Fico feliz que vocês ainda curtem essa fic.**

 **Eu estou escrevendo uma nova fanfic, chamada 'O recluso'. Se tiverem interesse, é só procurá-la no meu perfil. Espero que gostem!**

 **Bjos,**

 **T. Darcy**


	19. Chapter 19

**Resumo** : O tímido adolescente Edward Cullen se apaixona pela nova garota do colégio, Bella Swan. O problema, além da falta de coragem dele em falar com a garota de seus sonhos, é que ela fez amizade com a _'turma'_ que _despreza_ Edward.

 **OBS: Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Obrigada pela leitura!**

 **Capítulo 19**

 _ **Abril de 2015**_

 _Anteriormente..._

" _E eles...O que foi...Você foi aceita?", eu gaguejo ansioso e olho para Bella na expectativa por sua resposta._

Ela me puxa para dentro de sua casa e eu quero sacudi-la para me responder logo. Nós esperamos tanto por esse momento. Eu quero saber logo, mas ao mesmo tempo tenho medo.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Bella. Me diga logo", eu imploro.

"Eu fui aceita, Edward! Nas duas. Nas duas! Eu não estou acreditando até agora", ela diz com o maior sorriso do mundo na face.

Eu a abraço apertado. _Graças a Deus!_ Vamos ficar juntos.

"Oh, Bella, meu amor. Eu estou tão feliz. É a melhor noticia de todos os tempos", eu sussurro em seu cabelo. "Eu vou ter você pra mim", eu digo puxando seu rosto para o meu. Eu não sei se quero chorar ou gritar de emoção. Quero contar para meus amigos e família.

"Eu já sou sua, mas é verdade. Vamos viver juntos", ela diz com os olhos lacrimejando.

Eu seguro seu rosto entre as mãos e beijo cada centímetro: a testa, as pálpebras, o nariz arrebitadinho, as sardas na bochecha - que lhe dão um charme mais -, e a boca carnuda. Ela corresponde ao beijo com vontade. É um beijo ainda melhor que todos os outros que já demos, é uma promessa de tudo o que está por vir. Vamos começar nossa vida juntos.

Nossas línguas se envolvem lenta e sensualmente. Minhas mãos puxam sua bunda pra frente, ligando nossos corpos ainda mais. Ambos gememos sem romper o beijo. Quando dou por mim, estou pressionando minha namorada contra a parede, alternando entre beijar sua boca e sugar a pele sedosa de seu pescoço e colo.

Tão envolvidos em tais atividades prazerosas, nós não ouvimos nenhum barulho até o momento em que somos interrompidos pelo ruído de uma falsa tosse.

Eu congelo instantaneamente, ainda com os lábios em Bella.

 _Só pode ser uma pessoa._

 _Chefe Swan._

 _Cacete!_

Eu estou de costas para a pessoa que fez o ruído, mas Bella está olhando pra lá com os olhos arregalados. Eu me viro lentamente e vejo Charlie me encarando. Ele está bravo. Muito bravo.

 _Claro, ele te pegou no flagra, quase violando a filha dele contra a parede. E o pior, dentro da própria casa dele._

"Eu posso saber o que _diabos_ está acontecendo aqui?", ele pede, olhando entre Bella e eu.

Eu engulo seco e começo a responder, mas Bella _me atropela_.

"Chefe-"

"Pai", ela se aproxima dele, ficando na minha frente. "A gente só...Eu chamei Edward aqui porque eu estou muito feliz. Chegaram cartas de mais duas universidades e eu fui aceita", ela conta com empolgação e se joga para abraçar o pai.

Meio atordoado, ele passa os braços em volta dela e continua me fitando.

"Oh. Que noticia maravilhosa, filha", ele olha pra Bella e dá um sorriso sincero. "Você merece, querida".

"Obrigada, pai". Ela o abraça mais uma vez. É evidente que ela está forçando a barra para amenizar os ânimos do pai, mas não sei se vai adiantar muito.

"Bella me chamou aqui pra compartilhar a novidade, Charlie. Estamos muito felizes", eu tento explicar minha presença aqui, mas evito qualquer palavra relacionada _às atividades_ que estávamos fazendo antes.

"Hump", ele bufa. "Eu percebi como vocês estavam comemorando. Eu não gosto da maneira como você estava...estava... _tratando_ minha filha".

"Pai! Não tava acontecendo nada demais. Foram apenas alguns _beijinhos_ ", Bella dá de ombros, minimizando a situação.

Ele bufa de novo. "Sei muito bem. Olha, crianças, eu não proíbo vocês de estarem sozinhos aqui em casa, mas eu não quero saber de _gracinhas._ Entendido?".

Nós dois acenamos.

"Entendido, Edward?", ele pergunta de novo, _me fuzilando_ com os olhos.

"Sim, Chefe. Eu entendo".

.

.

.

Apenas no dia seguinte eu tenho a chance de conversar calmamente com Bella. Precisamos decidir para qual universidade iremos e o principal: como contaremos aos nossos pais que iremos morar juntos.

Estamos em meu quarto, com meus pais no andar de baixo. Por isso nós falamos baixo sobre nossos planos.

"Seu pai deu mais alguma bronca depois que eu saí ontem?"

Ela ri. "Mais ou menos. Ele só reafirmou que não quer saber de agarração entre a gente lá em casa".

"Ok", eu beijo seu cabelo enquanto estamos abraçados na minha cama. "Bem, nós temos que decidir duas coisas", eu vou direto ao ponto. "Pra onde queremos ir, se Universidade de Seattle ou Berkeley".

É uma decisão importante, mas ambas são excelentes escolas. O fato de que ambos fomos aceitos nas duas, me deixou radiante.

"E depois de escolher o local, temos que contar aos nossos pais. Você quer contar para os três ao mesmo tempo ou separados?"

"Hum...decisões difíceis", Bella responde.

"Muito", eu concordo.

Ela suspira e pensa por um tempo antes de falar.

"Olha, eu não quero ficar longe do meu pai, mas entre as duas universidades, eu prefiro Berkeley".

Eu sorrio. Eu também acho que é a melhor. Além do mais, é Califórnia! "Eu também tenho preferencia por Berkeley. E, Bella, a Califórnia não é tão longe. Podemos visitar nossos pais com frequência", eu pego seu rosto e nos aproximo. "Mas se você quiser Seattle, tudo bem. Eu ficarei feliz e satisfeito da mesma forma. Desde que eu esteja com você, pode ser em qualquer lugar".

Ela me beija várias vezes, parecendo apreciar o que eu disse.

"Eu te amo", ela diz. "É Berkeley, então". Ela _bate o martelo_ sobre essa questão.

Temos que nos conter pra não gritar de alegria...chamaria a atenção de meus pais, mas nossa felicidade é imensa.

"Eu honestamente não sei qual é a melhor maneira de contar pra eles, Edward", ela se senta na cama, de frente pra mim. "Acho que o pior será meu pai. Vamos combinar, os seus pais são mais...flexíveis. Acredito que eles vão levar numa boa...ou quase isso", ela ri.

Eu também acho que Charlie é que vai ser o problema.

"Eu concordo".

"Vamos contar para seus pais primeiro. Se eles ficarem do nosso lado, talvez até ajudem a lidar com Charlie", ela propõe.

Eu aceno. "Ótima ideia. Agora, quando vamos falar com meus pais?".

.

.

.

Quase duas semanas se passaram e nós não tivemos coragem da ter a bendita conversa com meus pais ainda. Bella jantou lá em casa várias vezes – com a intenção de contar – mas acabamos fraquejando.

Hoje é quinta-feira e sei que meu pai não está de plantão e deve estar em casa à noite. Vou convencer Bella que não podemos adiar mais. Estamos na casa dela, fazendo dever de casa.

"Bella?"

"Hum?", ela levanta o olhar do livro.

"Venha jantar lá em casa hoje. Meu pai vai estar lá e nós podemos falar com eles", eu tento transmitir confiança.

"Huh, tem certeza?"

"Sim, Bella. Tenho certeza. Você está em dúvidas sobre morar junto?". _Não, por favor_.

Ela se levanta do chão e sobre em meu colo, no sofá. "Claro que não, Eddie", ela me beija. "Eu te amo e quero morar com você", diz sorrindo.

"Então, vamos falar hoje". Eu repito, beijando seu pescoço levemente.

"Huum".

Eu me obrigo a afastá-la. Não quero problemas com Chefe Swan por agora.

"Seu pai", eu explico.

Ela bufa, mas não insiste em continuar namorando. Nós voltamos aos nossos deveres, antes de ir pra minha casa.

.

.

.

Quando estamos terminando a refeição, eu tomo coragem para introduzir o assunto.

"Mãe, pai. Huh, nós queremos falar com vocês", eu fala sem jeito.

O que eu não esperava é a reação deles. Meu pai congelou assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca. Seu braço, segurando o garfo estava indo em direção à boca e está paralisado no meio do caminho.

E minha mãe, deixou o talher cair no prato, fazendo um ruído alto.

"Oh meu Deus!", ela exclama. "Você...vocês...eu vou ser uma avó?", ela parece _alegre_ com essa possibilidade.

 _Sério! O que há com meus pais?! Minha mãe, em especial? Não é a primeira vez que ela pensa que vou dar o netinho que ela tanto quer._

Pra piorar a situação, Bella , que estava boquiaberta antes, dispara a rir.

"Bella!", eu a repreendo não sei bem pelo por que. "E não, mãe", eu zombo. "Você não vai ser uma avó".

"Oh", ela parece realmente triste.

Meu pai volta à vida e põe o talher pra baixo. "Então, o que vocês querem nos falar, filho?", ele pergunta desconfiado.

"Huh...bem...", eu suspiro irritado com falta de palavras. "É que eu já escolhi a universidade para qual irei. Berkeley", eu informo.

"É uma excelente escolha, meu filho", meu pai apoia.

"Oh, na California?", minha mãe reage diferente. "Bem, pelo menos não é tão longe quanto seus irmãos", ela tenta ver o lado positivo.

"E Bella também já decidiu. Ela também vai pra Berkeley", eu acrescento.

Minha mão sorri largamente.

"Bem, meu filho, a gente já imaginava isso", meu pai diz, também sorrindo.

"Sim. Huh, e nós vamos morar juntos", eu digo de uma vez, abraçando Bella.

Os olhos do meu pai passa entre nós dois e minha mãe está boquiaberta.

"Isso sim é uma novidade", meu pai resmunga. "Filho, Bella. Eu...Vejam, eu adoro você Bella e sei o quanto você faz Edward feliz, mas vocês não acham que muito cedo? Quer dizer, vocês vão começar a viver de verdade agora e...", ele olha pra minha mãe, em busca de apoio. "Esme?"

"Oh, bem...Sim, talvez seja um pouco cedo", ela diz fracamente.

Eu sinto Bella ficar tensa ao meu lado. Não é o que a gente esperava.

"Mãe, você acha que é muito cedo?", eu pergunto, incrédulo. "Há cinco minutos vocês estava dando pulos de alegria ao pensar que Bella estava grávida! E agora me diz que é cedo demais?!"

"Calma, Edward", Bella diz ao meu ouvido.

Depois de pensar por alguns minutos, ela fala.

"Quer saber, você está certo, querido. Deixando de lado o meu desejo de ser avó, eu tenho obrigação, como mãe, de dizer que é cedo, que vocês devem focar nos estudos e amadurecer mais antes de tomar uma decisão dessas. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, você sempre foi meu menino responsável, mais maduro do que seus irmãos mais velhos". Ela se aproxima de nos e segura nossas mãos.

"Então, se vocês estão certos de que querem dar este passo, podem contar com meu apoio. Tudo o que eu mais quero é que todos os meus filhos sejam felizes. E isso inclui você, Bella", ela conclui.

Minha menina solta minha mão e abraça Esme.

"Carlisle?", minha mãe levanta a sobrancelha.

Ele suspira e eu me preparo para sua oposição, mas ele me surpreender com sorriso.

"Como é que posso ir contra vocês, hein?", ele se aproxima. "Como sempre, minha querida esposa tem um ponto válido", ele beija sua testa. "Eu quero que vocês", ele aponta pra mim e Bella, "pensem muito bem em tudo o que essa decisão implica. Reflitam durante esse tempo que ainda falta pra terminar o ensino médio. Eu apoiarei qualquer decisão de vocês".

Eu o abraço e agradeço seu apoio.

"Obrigada Esme e Carlisle", Bella diz.

"Tem mais uma coisa, pai. Mãe", eu digo com cautela.

"Por Deus, Edward, tem mais?", minha mãe brinca.

"Nós precisamos de ajuda. De um favor", eu começo a explicar.

"O que é, filho?", meu pai indaga.

"Nós ainda temos que contar pro Chefe Swan", eu falo. "E nós queremos o apoio de vocês nessa hora".

Meus pais se entreolham e suspiram.

"Infelizmente, filho, eu acho convencer Charlie não será uma tarefa fácil. Mas é claro que vocês podem contar com a gente", meu pai garante.

 _Ainda bem! Todo reforço é bem vindo!_

 **-E-E-E-**

 **Olá.**

 **Humm...metade da tarefa está cumprida: os pais do Edward já sabem e apoiam. Agora falta Charlie!**

 **E aí, como vocês acham que ele vai reagir? rsrsrsrs**

 **Eu aprecio imensamente todos os comentários :D**

 **Não se esqueçam de conferir minha nova fic:** **O recluso** **. Tem o link no meu perfil.**

 **Obrigada!**

 **Até mais,**

 **T. Darcy**


	20. Chapter 20

**Resumo** : O tímido adolescente Edward Cullen se apaixona pela nova garota do colégio, Bella Swan. O problema, além da falta de coragem dele em falar com a garota de seus sonhos, é que ela fez amizade com a _'turma'_ que _despreza_ Edward.

 **OBS: Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Obrigada pela leitura!**

 **Capítulo 20**

 _ **Maio de 2015**_

"É melhor você se aclamar, Edward", o treinador Scott repete mais uma vez, me empurrando para sentar na cadeira.

Eu cedo e desabo no assento. Meu coração bate acelerado e minha respiração é irregular. Meus punhos ainda estão fechados ao lado do corpo. Eu quero voltar lá e bater ainda mais naquele _filho da puta_.

A secretária do diretor Jones diz que podemos entrar na sala dele. O treinador abre a porta e nós passamos para a sala. Eu vejo a expressão surpresa do diretor ao me ver ali. Em todos os meus anos aqui, eu nunca vim parar na sala do diretor. Eu suspiro, ainda irritado, e me sento.

"Edward! Eu devo confessor que não esperava você aqui. Minha secretária disse que houve uma briga entre dois alunos e nunca me passou pela cabeça que você era um deles".

Eu fico calado, carrancudo no meu canto, e o treinador conta o que ele viu e ouviu.

O diretor pede que a secretária ligue para meus pais, para que eles venham ao colégio. E os pais de Rilley, também.

"Bem, filho, por que você não me conta o que aconteceu, enquanto esperamos seus pais", o diretor pede.

Eu suspiro e resumo o que aconteceu.

"Aquele _filho da_ -...Riley", eu digo com desprezo, "estava tocando Bella sem a permissão dela. Foi isso". A minha raiva aumenta só de lembrar.

O diretor pede que eu explique de novo, detalhadamente. Então, eu começo do início...

 _A minha professora do último horário de hoje faltou e, como sempre acontece nesses casos, a minha turma foi orientada a ir para ginásio, juntando-se a outras turmas na educação física._

 _No caminho pra lá eu me lembro que hoje, sexta-feira, Bella tem educação física nesse horário. Eu sorrio com o pensamento de vê-la e passar mais tempo com ela._

 _Eu converso com Ben e Garrett no caminho e quando chegamos à quadra, eu olho em volta procurando minha namorada, mas não a vejo. Deixo meus amigos e saio em busca dela._

 _Dou a volta na quadra e vejo um flash de cabelos castanhos num canto. Há um aluno lá, também. Ele está inclinado sobre a garota. Eu me aproximo e confirmo que é Bella. E é Riley quem está em cima dela. Eu corro na direção deles._

" _Eu já disse que não, Riley. Pare de insistir", ela fala._

 _Eu vejo que ele a segura firmemente pelo braço, impedindo-a de sair._

" _Qual é, Bella?! A gente vai se divertir. Você não vai se arrepender, gata. Vamos!"._

 _Ela tenta se soltar, mas ele não deixa._

" _Me solta, Riley", ela pede e eu chego nesse momento._

" _Solte Bella, agora!", eu grito enquanto o empurro pra o lado, mas ele a mantém presa pelo braço. Os olhos dela se arregalam._

" _Dá um tempo, Cullen. Eu e Bella estamos combinando de sair mais tarde", ele volta a olhar pra ela._

" _Eu disse para você soltá-la. Agora", eu falo mais uma vez, irritado pela insistência dele._

 _Ele a solta e se vira pra mim._

" _Você não manda nela, Cullen. Dê o fora", ele vem em minha direção._

 _Eu dou um passo a frente. "Não, você é que tem que aprender a ouvir. Ela disse não. Você nunca mais chegue perto dela", eu o empurro pelo peito._

" _Edward", eu ouço a voz de Bella, mas não desvio os olhos dele._

 _E dali pra frente tudo acontece muito rápido. Nós trocamos alguns socos e empurrões. Eu escuto outros estudantes vindo em nossa direção e gritando para o treinador._

 _Mãos fortes me afastam de Riley e eu vejo o nariz dele sangrando._

" _Acalme-se, Edward", Garrett diz ao meu lado. Ele é quem me segura. E Ben do outro lado._

 _O treinador chega e pede que levem Riley para a enfermaria e pergunta o que aconteceu. Eu vejo Bella se aproximar, choramingando e ela explica o que houve._

 _Eu quero ir até ela, mas os caras ainda estão me segurando e logo o treinador me manda acompanhá-lo para a sala do diretor._

E aqui estou.

"Edward, você sempre foi um aluno exemplar, nunca se meteu em confusão. Eu entendo que você queria defender sua namorada, mas a violência nunca é a melhor solução, filho", o diretor dá o discurso que eu já esperava.

"Eu pedi que ele a soltasse. Várias vezes. Ele não escutou e continuou apertando o braço de Bella. Machucando Bella. Eu não me arrependo e faria de novo", eu digo com convicção.

Ouço os dois homens suspirarem.

"Onde está Isabella?", o diretor pede ao treinador.

"Ela deve estar esperando do lado de fora da sala".

"Faça-a entrar, por favor".

O treinador sai da sala e logo retorna, junto com Bella. Ela imediatamente vem em minha direção e acaricia meu rosto. Meu lábio. _Ouch!_ Dói. Aquele babaca se socou na boca. No calor dos acontecimentos eu nem havia sentido, mas agora está incomodando.

Os olhos dela estão vermelhos e cheios d'água.

"Sente-se, Isabella, por favor", o diretor pede. Ele a instrui a contar a sua versão dos fatos, que coincide com a minha. Meu sangue ferve ao ouvi-la contar relatar a insistência de Riley. Os olhos do diretor vão para o braço esquerdo dela. Eu vejo agora. Há marcas da mão dele na pele dela.

"Eu vou matar aquele filho da puta!", eu grito, irritado.

"Edward!", eu escuto ambos, o diretor e treinador me repreenderem.

Eu me aproximo de Bella e quero tocar seu braço, mas deve estar doendo.

"Está tudo bem", ela me garante.

"Sente-se, Edward", o Sr. Jones ordena. Ele se volta pra minha menina. "Isabella, você deve ir à enfermaria para ter seu braço checado".

"Não! Estou bem , Sr. Jones", ela repete.

Há uma batida na porta e meus pais entram.

"Oh meu Deus, Edward, o que houve?", minha mãe se aproxima e avalia meu rosto machucado.

O diretor transmite os acontecimentos e enquanto minha mãe se divide entre se preocupar comigo e Bella, meu pai suspira carrancudo.

"Edward sempre foi um aluno exemplar", o diretor fala com meus pais, "e eu entendo que ele estava defendendo Isabella, mas um comportamento assim é inaceitável. Nós não permitimos violência aqui nesta escola".

"Mas foi o outro garoto quem estava errado", minha mãe defende. "Ele estava machucando Bella! Isso é que não deve ser permitido nesse colégio, senhor", ela conclui, brava.

"Riley será punido exemplarmente, tenha certeza Sra. Cullen, mas eu preciso suspender eu filho. Três dias", ele informa.

Logo em seguida o Chefe Swan chega. _Eu nem sabia que ele havia sido chamado_. Ele parece assustado e verifica sua filha. Seus olhos vêm em minha direção de vez em quando, enquanto ele escuta o diretor contar o que houve. Ele permanece caldo, mas parece enfurecido.

Não sei se vai acabar sobrando pra mim. Espero que não.

 _Justamente hoje houve essa confusão_ , eu lamento. _Hoje_ , o dia em que vamos contar ao Chefe Swan sobre morar juntos. Droga!

"Onde está esse garoto Riley?", é a primeira pergunta de Charlie.

"Na enfermaria", o treinador responde, deixando seus olhos vagarem para minha direção. O olhar de Charlie segue o dele.

Depois de mais um tempo de conversa com os adultos, o diretor nos libera. Eu, Bella e meus pais saímos em direção ao estacionamento.

"Você está bem?", eu pergunto a Bella quando ficamos pra trás.

Ela simplesmente acena.

"Bella?", o pai dela a chama. "Vamos. Eu te levo pra casa antes e voltar pra delegacia".

 _Não! Eu não posso...eu preciso dela agora_.

"Charlie, por que você não deixa Bella conosco. Ela ainda está abalada e não deve ficar sozinha", minha mãe intervém. "Nós passamos em sua casa, ela muda de roupa e fica lá em casa. Vocês ficaram de jantar lá hoje, de qualquer maneira. Certo?"

 _Obrigado, mãe!_

" _Hump_. Bem, pode ser melhor Bella não ficar sozinha mesmo", ele diz e se aproxima para abraçar sua filha, falando algo em seu ouvido. Ela acena e o beijo na bochecha.

"E, Edward?", ele me chama. "Nós vamos ter uma conversa mais tarde", ele diz com seriedade.

Eu concordo com a cabeça, incapaz de falar. _Merda! Ele vai me dar um sermão!_

"Dê as chaves do seu carro para sua mãe, filho", meu pai ordena. "Você vem pra casa comigo e sua mãe pode parar com Bella na casa dela".

Eu quero discutir contra esse arranjo, mas não é uma boa ideia. Eu abraço Bella e a beijo levemente nos lábios antes de seguir meu pai.

.

.

.

Chegando em casa, meu pai pede pra falar comigo antes de voltar ao hospital.

"Eu achei que nunca precisaria ter essa conversa com você meu filho, ao contrário do seu irmão", ele balança a cabeça.

 _Emmett aprontava muito na escola_.

"Mas pai-", ele me corta.

"Eu sei o que vai dizer, filho. Que você estava defendendo Bella. Eu entendo. Eu vi o braço dela. Mas a violência nunca é o melhor caminho. Eu acho que te criei melhor do que isso. Você deveria ter chamado o treinador ou quem quer que fosse quando o rapaz continuar prendendo Bella".

 _E deixá-la sozinha com ele nesse tempo? Pra ele machucá-la mais? Nunca!_

Eu não respondo, sabendo que se falar o que penso, essa conversa vai render. Então, é melhor escutar e fingir que concordo.

"Eu não quero que isso se repita, Edward. As aulas já estão chegando ao fim e eu espero que você mantenha a cabeça no lugar", ela fala e eu aceno de novo.

Ele suspira e antes de me liberar, fala mais uma vez. "Você tem certeza que quer manter o jantar de mais tarde? Hoje me parece ser o pior dia para falar com Charlie", ele opina.

"Vai ser hoje", eu confirmo. Não podemos mais adiar. As aulas logo vão terminar e temos muitas coisas pra resolver, inclusive escolher nosso apartamento – o que implica me viajar para a Califórnia antes.

Quando saímos do escritório dele, minha mãe e Bella estão entrando pela porta. Meu pai examina o braço dela e dá alguns comprimidos para dor antes de voltar ao trabalho.

Eu aviso minha mãe que estamos subindo para meu quarto e ela manda deixar a porta aberta. Eu reviro os olhos. _Nós vamos morar juntos daqui poucos meses!_

Entramos no meu quarto e eu puxo Bella para um abraço. Ela vem de bom grado, mas está muito quieta e isso me deixa em alerta.

"Como você está?", eu pergunto quando nos sentamos em minha cama.

Ela suspira profundamente e eu percebo que algo a está incomodando.

"Bella, você não precisa se preocupar com Riley te importunar de novo. Eu não vou deixar ele se aproximar-", ela me impede de terminar.

"Não é isso, Edward", ela parece estressada. "Hoje não precisava ser essa...essa confusão que foi. Justo hoje que planejamos contar sobre nossos planos para meu pai" .

"Mas você não tem culpa do que aconteceu, Bella. Seu pai tem que ver isso. Foi Riley", eu argumento.

"Meu pai sabe, Edward, mas ele pode ficar chateado por você se meter em briga. Eu só acho que foi desnecessário. Você não precisava intervir, eu poderia ter lidado com a situação".

Eu a encaro sem acreditar no que estou ouvindo. _Ela realmente acha que eu poderia ver Riley a pressionando e machucando e ainda não fazer nada? Que espécie de namorado - de homem! - ela acha que eu sou?! Eu defenderia qualquer mulher. E era a minha Bella..._

Eu me afasto e levanto da cama, tentando colocar meus pensamentos em ordem e evitando dizer algo que vou me arrepender.

"Você realmente acha que eu estava errado em me intrometer?", eu preciso ver se não entendi errado.

Ela se levanta. "Edward, eu não sei...eu só...se ele continuasse insistindo, eu iria chamar o treinador", ela responde fracamente.

"Oh, sério? E quando exatamente seria isso? Ele estava te machucando e te segurando há um tempão, Bella! Eu vi!", eu falo agitado. "Por que você não gritou?"

"Eu ia chamar alguém, Edward! Se ele continuasse, eu iria gritar", ela fala com convicção agora.

Eu suspiro, chateado com tudo isso. _Mas não com ela_. Acho melhor parar de falar sobre isso ou nós vamos brigar à toa.

Eu a puxo suavemente para meus braços, com cuidado para não encostar no braço machucado. "Olha, já passou. Eu não quero mais discutir isso. Nós vamos falar com seu pai hoje, como combinado antes. Tudo bem?".

Ela acena a cabeça que repousa em meu peito.

"A dor no braço diminuiu?", eu pergunto beijando seu cabelo.

Outro aceno.

"Bom".

"E seu lábio?", ela pergunta.

"Está melhor, também", eu digo.

"É?"

Eu aceno e ela sorri. "Ótimo. Porque eu quero muito beijar o meu namorado teimoso e briguento", ela ri e puxa meu rosto para o dela.

.

.

.

Charlie e meu pai chegam em casa ao mesmo tempo e antes do jantar ele pede para conversar comigo. _A sós_. Eu engulo seco e aceno. Nós vamos para o escritório do meu pai.

"Bem, Edward, eu imagino que sues pais e o diretor já conversaram com você sobre o que aconteceu hoje no colégio. E tenho certeza que eles explicaram que a brigar não resolve nada, que a violência não resolve nenhum conflito", ele diz seriamente.

"Sim, Chefe Swan. Eles já conversaram comigo e eu garanto que não-", ele levanta a mão e eu me calo.

"Veja bem, eu tenho que concordar com eles e te dizer que eu não aprecio que o namorado da minha filha seja um brigão, que sai arrumando confusão por aí".

 _Oh, merda! Ele vai me matar quando souber que quero morar com Bella! Ele vai tentar convencê-la do contrário._

"Mas Chefe-", ele me interrompe de novo.

"Dito isso, eu tenho que confessar que eu não estou chateado pelo que você fez hoje. Você agiu em nome da minha filha, você a defendeu de um homem que a estava ameaçando e machucando. E pelo que eu entendi, não adiantou que você e Bella pedissem para ele se afastar. Então, filho", ele se aproxima e bate nas minhas costas "eu te agradeço por defender minha menina".

 _Eu...O que?...Ele está me agradecendo?_

"Huh, Chefe, eu vou sempre defender Bella. Nunca duvide disso porque...eu a amo", eu confesso. "Eu nunca fui de caçar confusão ou brigar no colégio, senhor. Meus pais podem confirmar, mas eu faria de novo se fosse para proteger Bella".

Ele acena e coça o bigode. "Isso é o que eu queria ouvir, Edward". Ele se aproxima e sussurra. "Só não diga para seus pais que eu apoiei você hoje", ele pisca e eu solto uma risada.

.

.

.

No meio da refeição, eu não encontro uma boa oportunidade para introduzir a questão. A cada garfada que coloco na boca, parece que estou empurrando pedras para meu estômago. Minha mãe – _obrigado de novo_ – vem em meu socorro.

"Só mais alguns meses e nossos meninos vão pra universidade. Passou tão rápido. Parece que foi outro dia que Edward entrou pra ensino médio", ela diz em tom melancólico.

"Nem me fale, Esme. Eu mal tive minha menina de volta e ela já vai mudar de Estado", Chefe Swan diz olhando entre sua filha e eu.

"A Califórnia não é tão longe como a casa da mamãe, pai. Nós vemos nos ver muito, eu prometo", Bella garante.

 _É agora!_

"Huh, Chefe Swan, eu...eu e Bella queremos contar uma novidade". _Continue, Edward! Diga de uma vez e pronto!_ "Nós vamos morar juntos quando nos mudarmos pra Califórnia".

.

.

.

 **-E-E-E-E-**

 **Edward contou, corajosamente! rsrsrs**

 **Qual será a reação de Charlie?**

 **E quem aí ficou com vontade de bater em Riley também?**

 **Eu prometo que o próximo capítulo virá em breve ;)**

 **Obrigada pelo comentários.**

 **Bjos,**

 **T. Darcy**


	21. Chapter 21

**Resumo** : O tímido adolescente Edward Cullen se apaixona pela nova garota do colégio, Bella Swan. O problema, além da falta de coragem dele em falar com a garota de seus sonhos, é que ela fez amizade com a _'turma'_ que _despreza_ Edward.

 **OBS: Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Obrigada pela leitura!**

 **Capítulo 21**

 _ **No capítulo anterior:**_

" _A Califórnia não é tão longe como a casa da mamãe, pai. Nós vemos nos ver muito, eu prometo", Bella garante._

 _É agora!_

" _Huh, Chefe Swan, eu...eu e Bella queremos contar uma novidade". Continue, Edward! Diga de uma vez e pronto! "Nós vamos morar juntos quando nos mudarmos pra Califórnia"._

 _ **Maio de 2015**_

 **EPOV**

Charlie fica boquiaberto e sem reação por algum tempo. Depois ele abre a fecha a boca, mas as palavras não saem. Seu rosto está cada vez mais vermelho.

O resto de nós o encara com expectativa.

 _Isso não é bom! Parece que seu rosto vai explodir de tão vermelho!_

"Vocês...eu acho que não entendi direito, Edward", ele finalmente fala. "Você está dizendo que quer levar minha filha pra morar com você?".

 _Oh cara, ele está bravo!_

Eu aceno freneticamente, mas não ouse dizer uma palavra.

"Você está fora da sua mente, rapaz!", ele aumenta o tom da voz e se levanta da cadeira. "Eu não vou permitir que a minha filha vá morar com você"

Bella o interrompe. "Pai! Eu já sou adulta e Edward e eu tomamos essa decisão juntos", ela defende.

Charlie a encara chocado. "Bella! Vocês...vocês são crianças ainda. Vocês não sabem o que é estar em relacionamento, vivendo sob o mesmo teto. Não é um mar de rosas como vocês devem estar imaginando", ele argumenta.

"Charlie", eu me vejo obrigado a fazê-lo entender a nossa vontade. "A gente sabe que não é assim. Nós pensamos muito antes de-"

"Você acha que sabe alguma coisa nessa vida, garoto?!", ele esbraveja. "Você não passa de-"

"Charlie".

"Pai!".

Bella e meu pai dizem ao mesmo tempo.

"Cuidado, Charlie. Eu não aprecio o modo como você está falando com meu filho. Nós temos que sentar e conversar civilizadamente", meu pai fala.

"Não jogue isso em cima do Edward, pai. Nós dois queremos isso. Ele não está me obrigando ou me pressionando", ela se aproxima do pai. "Por favor, pai. Nós já decidimos e não vamos voltar atrás, mas gostaríamos do seu apoio".

Charlie está carrancudo, coçando o queixo e a partir dali, eu e Bella conversamos com nossos pais para explicar que estamos certos da nossa decisão, que não foi impensado e que nós nos amamos. Isso não vai mudar. A gente sabe que haverá brigas e que nós vamos ter que aprender a viver juntos. Mas é isso, nós vamos aprender juntos.

Antes de ir embora, Charlie está mais calmo, mas ainda não está convencido. Ele diz que quer conversar a sós com Bella. Eu concordo, não havendo nada mais o que fazer.

Bella me beija rapidamente antes de ir embora com seu pai.

.

.

.

 _ **Junho de 2015**_

 **EPOV**

As próximas três semanas passam velozmente. Mais um mês de aula, maios ou menos, e estaremos formados no ensino médio.

As coisas com Charlie ainda não estão perfeitas, mas ele aceitou nossa decisão, a contragosto. Ele deixa isso claro toda vez que me vê. Ele me fita sempre carrancudo e está mais rígido com o _toque de recolher_ de Bella. É uma besteira, em minha opinião. Vamos viver sob o mesmo teto daqui a pouco e ele faz isso! Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu entendo. Nesse restinho de tempo, ele quer mostrar que _ainda manda_.

Eu e Bella tentamos não dar motivos pra ele se chatear. Quando saímos à noite, voltamos cedo e ela tenta agradá-lo de todas as formas...cozinhando seus pratos favoritos, assistindo futebol na TV com ele e até indo pescar!

Bella também contou a novidade para sua mãe, por telefone. Renée não foi muito favorável, assim como Charlie. Ela acha que Bella está se prendendo muito cedo e desperdiçando sua juventude, que ela poderia aproveitar e curtir a vida antes de se amarrar em alguém.

Bella ficou muito chateada com a mãe e chorou dizendo que sabe que Renée nunca quis ter um filho tão cedo e por ter ficado grávida, teve que se casar aos 17 anos.

" _Eu nunca deveria ter nascido", Bella diz entre lágrimas, "Eu sei que Renée não me queria"._

" _Ei, Bella. Nunca...nunca mais diga isso!", eu fico bravo. Como ela pode até mesmo-? "Você é minha vida! Nunca mais repita isso, por favor. Há um ano você chegou à Forks e você mudou minha vida, eu não posso pensar em um mundo no qual você não existe, linda", eu a abraço e beijo seu rosto inteiro, querendo lembrá-la que ela é muito amada._

Depois de alguns dias ela se acalmou e está tentando não se importar com a opinião da mãe. É diferente de Charlie, que mesmo não sendo muito a favor de morarmos juntos, faz questão de saber que não é por falta de confiança em Bella. E mesmo quando eles moravam longe um do outro, o Chefe Swan sempre fez Bella se sentir uma filha muito amada e desejada.

Na escola as coisas vão bem. Depois de cumprir meus três dias de suspensão, eu voltei à minha rotina com Bella e fiquei feliz por não ter que olhar para o rosto daquele babaca do Riley. A suspensão dele foi de 15 dias e o diretor o mandou ficar longe de nós dois. E eu também fiquei particularmente feliz ao saber da visita que o Chefe Swan fez a casa dele, _ameaçando_... _oops_ , digo _, advertindo_ que ele fique longe de Bella. Os pais de Riley garantiram que o filho não trará mais problemas.

.

.

.

Nesse fim de semana, Bella convence seu pai a dar uma trégua no toque de recolher por causa do meu aniversário. Bella e Alice me convenceram a deixa-las fazer uma festa para comemorar. Eu aceitei, relutantemente, desde que fosse apenas para a família e poucos amigos.

Então, Bella e Alice convenceram o Chefe Swan a deixar Bella dormir aqui em casa. Alice disse que Bella ficaria no quarto dela. _Nem pensar! Minha namorada passará a noite comigo!_

A festa já está rolando e eu até fico feliz que elas me convenceram. Meus pais estão felizes que Alice e Jasper estão aqui. Emmett não pode vir, infelizmente, mas nós conversamos por Skype mais cedo. Ben e Ang, Garrett e Kate, Eric e alguns outros amigos do colégio estão aqui, também. Nós nos divertimos ouvindo música, jogando e conversando.

Horas mais tarde, nós ajeitamos a bagunça da casa e eu dou boa noite aos meus pais. Minha mãe deixa os olhos vagarem entre Bella e eu, sabendo muito bem aonde ela vai dormir.

"Juízo vocês dois!", ela recomenda, nos abraça e vai para seu quarto. Bella cora e enterra seu rosto em meu peito.

Alice e Jasper também se despedem e sobem.

"Eu termino de ajeitar aqui, linda. Pode subir e se preparar pra dormir", eu a beijo suavemente.

"Tudo bem. Eu vou tomar banho e te espero".

Eu aceno e ela sobe as escadas.

.

.

Depois de terminar a limpeza eu vou ao meu quarto e Bella ainda está no banheiro. Eu decido usar o banheiro social para tomar banho e ganhar tempo.

Quando volto para o quarto, ela está me esperando deitada na minha cama com uma pequena camisola azul. _Praticamente toda transparente_. Dá pra ver que usa uma pequena calcinha, também azul, e está sem sutiã.

Meu pau se agita no meu pijama.

Ela ri ao me ver embasbacado por sua beleza. Levantando-se da cama, ela vem em minha direção e envolve os braços em meu pescoço.

Ela vem com o rosto na direção do meu. Eu espero por um beijo, mas ela desvia na última hora, colando sua boca em meu ouvido.

"Eu tenho mais um agrado pra você, aniversariante", ela sussurra. Minhas mãos vão pra cintura dela e eu aperto moderadamente, tentando me segurar pra não atirá-la na cama e ter meu caminho com ela.

"Bella".

Ela beija minha pele, descendo pela mandíbula, garganta e meu peito nu. Ela toma seu tempo me provocando, chupando e lambendo meus mamilos. _Porra, isso é bom_! Eu tento acaricia-la e puxá-la para meus braços de novo, mas ela me repreende e diz que eu devo ficar quieto ou ela vai parar o que está fazendo.

Ela continua descendo, beijando minha barriga e umbigo. Suas mãos pastam o elástico da minha calça e ela apalpa minha ereção.

"Foda-se! Por favor, Bella", eu murmuro enquanto pressiono meu pau na mão dela.

"O que você quer, Eddie?"

"Você, Bella. Por favor...eu preciso...", ela me aperta e eu gemo de prazer, começando a ficar incoerente.

"Você quer minha mão em você?", ela pergunta, levantando seu corpo e aproximando nossos rostos.

Eu aceno. "Por favor". E imploro.

"Ou você que minha boca?", ela me provoca, mordiscando meu ouvido.

Eu quase _venho_ nas minhas calças. _Porra!_

Eu solto sons inarticulados e ela sorri, me empurrado na cama e monta em minhas pernas. Ela tira a minha calça muito lentamente, quase _me matando_. Depois de concluir a tarefa, ela me envolve em suas mãos e é _o paraíso_!

"Oh, Bellaaa"

"Shiii", ela pede. "Mais baixo ou seus pais vão ouvir", ela diz entre divertimento e vergonha.

Eu aceno e ela continua me acariciando. Ela abaixa se rosto e eu tento me controlar pra não gozar assim que ela colocar sua boca em mim.

Ela dá uma lambida na ponta do meu pau e eu sinto um choque de prazer atravessar meu corpo.

"Ohhhh"

Eu levanto meu tronco, apoiando meu peso com os braços e assim posso vê-la perfeitamente. Ela me lambe mais algumas vezes, ora a ponta e ora toda extensão do meu pênis. Quando ela me envolve completamente em sua boca, é indescritível. Ela me chupa e acaricia o que a boca não alcança. Eu levo uma das mãos ao seu cabelo, fazendo-a gemer em torno do meu pau, aumentando ainda mais as sensações prazerosas.

"Bellaaa, porra! É tão bom, linda!"

Ela continua gemendo com meu pau na boca e isso me enlouquece. Quanto mais eu falo ou solto sons de prazer, mais ela geme. _Ela quer me matar de prazer!_

Eu continuo empurro suavemente na boca dela e quando ela me chupa mais forte, eu não consigo aguentar mais, eu gozo em sua boca, deixando meu corpo cair na cama.

"Bella", eu digo quando começo a recuperar o fôlego e ela volta do banheiro. "Isso foi...Porra! Eu não tenho nem palavras".

Ela sorri e me monta de novo, me beijando na boca. Eu aprecio o gosto de hortelã da pasta de dente.

"Missão cumprida, então", ela diz orgulhosa.

Eu nos viro na cama e a beijo lenta e profundamente.

"Sua vez agora", eu digo enquanto começa a tirar sua camisola indecente e abocanho seu peito.

.

.

.

No fim de semana seguinte nós vamos com meus pais para a Califórnia. Eu e Bella pesquisamos pela internet alguns apartamentos próximos à universidade e queremos vê-los pessoalmente.

Nós pretendemos nos mudar em meados de agosto, já que as aulas começam em setembro. Eu pretendia mudar já em julho, quando o ensino médio terminar, mas Bella me convenceu que ela deve passar algum _tempo de qualidade_ com Charlie antes de ir embora.

Assim que chegamos, vamos para o hotel nos refrescar, mas eu apresso meus pais e Bella, querendo visitar alguns apartamentos antes de ir à praia. Essa última atividade é deseja das mulheres e, embora eu não faça questão, vou acompanhá-las, é claro.

Eu gosto do primeiro lugar que visitamos, mas Bella achou muito pequeno. Apenas um quarto. Ela quer pelo menos dois, pois um será para as visitas que receberemos. A próxima moradia é maior, mas Bella não gostou muito da vizinhança. Minha mãe concordou e nós saímos de lá rapidamente.

O terceiro apartamento fica há uns 15 minutos à pé do universidade e eu gosto muito. O edifício não é muito grande, são apenas seis moradias e o tamanho é bom. São dois quartos, um com suíte e os demais cômodos são do tamanho ideal. Tem algumas coisinhas que devem ser reparadas, mas nada muito sério. Minha mãe está sorrindo mais do que nos outros. Acho que ela gostou. Eu e meu pai trocamos um aceno. _É esse_! Eu aguardo Bella dar sua opinião. Espero que ela tenha gostado desse.

Ela está mordendo o lábio inferior.

"E então, Bella? O que acha desse?"

Ela me fita estranhamente.

"Eu...eu gostei, Edward, mas..."

"O que foi, linda?", eu em aproximo dela, pegando sua mão, enquanto meus pais saem do quarto, nos deixando a sós.

"Esse lugar deve ser muito caro", ela diz timidamente.

 _Então é isso_. _Bella bobinha! Não deve se preocupar com isso._

"Diga sinceramente. Você gostou? Independente do valor, você consegue nos ver vivendo aqui?", eu pergunto.

Ela sorri. "Sim. Eu já estou imaginando nossas coisas aqui, nosso quarto. Tudo. E é pertinho da universidade...é perfeito!".

"Então, é nosso!", eu respondo alegremente.

"Mas deve ser muito caro, Eddie. Eu consegui a bolsa, mas-"

"Ei", eu a interrompo. "Você não tem que se preocupar com o aluguel, Bella. Primeiro de tudo, aqui é um pouco mais caro que outros apartamentos que olhamos, mas é o que nós dois gostamos. Então, será esse o nosso lar. E segundo, eu não espero que você tenha que pagar o aluguel, nem mesmo uma parte".

Ela faz menção de protestar, mas eu continuo. "Os meus pais se ofereceram para nos ajudar, mas nem isso será preciso. Você sabe que eu tenho a herança da minha avó. Eu posso pagar pelo aluguel, tranquilamente. E se a gente realmente gostar daqui, talvez até mesmo comprá-lo".

Eu a beijo antes que ela responda. "Por favor. Aceite". Eu coloco beijos em seu pescoço, querendo _ajudá-la a decidir_.

"Humm, Eddie...Tudo bem".

"Perfeito", eu deixo sua pele deliciosa e pego sua mão. "Vamos falar com meus pais, então".

 **-E-E-E-**

 **E eles contaram pro Chefe Swan e Edward ainda está vivo haha**

 **Obrigada pela leitura e comentários :)**

 **Próximo capítulo na semana que vem.**

 **Abraços,**

 **T. Darcy**


	22. Chapter 22

**Resumo** : O tímido adolescente Edward Cullen se apaixona pela nova garota do colégio, Bella Swan. O problema, além da falta de coragem dele em falar com a garota de seus sonhos, é que ela fez amizade com a _'turma'_ que _despreza_ Edward.

 **OBS: Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Obrigada pela leitura!**

 **Capítulo 22**

 _ **Agosto de 2015**_

 **EPOV**

O último mês de aulas passou muito lentamente, em minha opinião. Foram os dias mais longos da minha vida, mas finalmente terminaram e nós concluímos o ensino médio. A formatura foi há quase uma semana atrás. Minha acompanhante foi a minha linda namorada. Ela estava deslumbrante em um vestido azul que minha mãe e Alice a ajudaram a escolher. A única exigência dela é que fosse azul, pois ela sabe que eu a adoro nessa cor.

Para a surpresa de Bella, Renée veio para a formatura. Depois do último desentendimento delas, minha menina achava que a mãe não viria, mas ela apareceu. Sabiamente ela não tocou no assunto ' _morar junto'_ com sua filha, pois a última coisa que queríamos era uma briga nesse dia tão especial pra todos nós. Ainda bem que Renée se comportou.

É difícil avaliar uma pessoa que você viu pessoalmente apenas uma vez, e eu posso estar sob a influência do que ouço sobre ela de outras pessoas, mas minha sogra não me pareceu muito _maternal_. Não como minha mãe, por exemplo, que demostra seu carinho pelos filhos - e pelos agregados: Bella, Jasper e Rose. No fim das contas, Bella ficou feliz com a presença da mãe. Isso é o que interessa. Eu só quero vê-la feliz.

.

.

Estamos no início de agosto e eu aproveito os dias de descanso com Bella ao meu lado. Embora ela esteja passando muito tempo com seu pai, sempre que ele está trabalhando, nós ficamos juntos.

"Bella?"

"Hum?", sua voz é sonolenta. Ela veio para minha casa assim que Charlie saiu para seu turno na delegacia. Desde então estamos deitados na minha cama.

"Próximo fim de semana. Por favor", eu peço, beijando sua garganta, seu queixo, todo o seu rosto. Eu quero que ela diga sim.

 **.**

 **Bella POV**

Eu suspiro ao ouvir as palavras de Edward. Ele tem insistido que a gente se mude pra Califórnia antes do combinado. Nós programamos a mudança para o último fim de semana de agosto, mas ele está muito impaciente.

Acredite, eu também estou! Acontece que eu prometi ao meu pai passaríamos muito tempo juntos antes de sair de Forks. Ele tem sido muito mais compreensivo do que eu esperava sobre minha decisão de morar com Edward. Ele pode não ter gostado da ideia a principio, mas está me apoiando. Eu sinto que devo isso a ele. São só algumas semanas.

"Nós já conversamos sobre isso, Edward", eu tento não deixar seus beijos me distraírem muito. "Falta pouco tempo".

"É muito tempo, Bella".

Eu mudo de posição, ficando de frente pra ele na cama. "Menos de três semanas, Eddie".

"É uma eternidade!", ele diz, agitando as mãos teatralmente.

Eu tenho que rir do exagero. "Não é não. Vai passar rapidinho. Além do mais, sua mãe só poderá ir nos ajudar a mobiliar o apartamento no fim do mês. Antes disso iriamos dormir no chão", eu brinco.

"Eu não me importo em dormir no chão, desde que seja com você", ele diz e me dá um selinho.

"O chão não seria muito confortável", eu monto em seu colo, "pra gente fazer amor todos os dias, você não acha?".

Eu aproximo nossos rostos e o beijo lentamente. Ele segura meu cabelo com uma das mãos e outra está na cintura, me mantendo pressionada contra seu pênis, que desperta com o contato.

Nós trocamos carícias por um tempo e eu já estou completamente excitada. Tiro minha blusa e me afasto um pouco para tirar a de Edward. O restante das roupas logo se junta às outras no chão e estamos nus.

Ele nos vira na cama e fica por cima, mas ainda não me penetra. "Eu te amo, minha Bella. Eu te amo tanto", ele fala e me fita com tamanha intensidade, que fazem meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

"Eu também te amo, Eddie. Mais do que tudo", eu o beijo e o guio pra dentro de mim, sentindo-o me preencher lentamente.

 _Huumm_.

A sensação de tê-lo dentro de mim é sempre incrível. Eu vejo o amor que os pais de Edward sentem um pelo outro, a paixão que ainda compartilham após mais de 20 anos juntos. Eu quero isso com Edward. Eu sei que vou amá-lo por toda a eternidade.

.

.

.

 _ **Agosto de 2015**_

 **Edward POV**

No fim de semana da nossa mudança, eu estou ansioso e animado como nunca. As aulas na universidade começam na próxima semana. E hoje é o primeiro dia em nosso novo lar. Meus pais e Charlie vieram nos ajudar, assim como meu irmão Emmett. Além de nossos pertences pessoais e roupas, Bella e eu decidimos trazer alguns de nossos móveis para a Califórnia. O restante, minha mãe e Alice ajudaram a Bella a comprar.

Já está tudo aqui em nosso apartamento, que está uma bagunça. Ao longo do dia nós tentamos organizar o máximo possível e montamos todos os móveis. Algumas caixas terão que ficar pra depois. No fim da tarde, estamos todos exaustos. Bella encomenda uma refeição e nós jantamos enquanto conversamos.

"Posso falar com você um minuto, Edward?", Charlie pede, apontando para a porta. Eu aceno e nós saímos para o corredor, mas não sem um olhar bravo de Bella em direção a seu pai.

"Nós já conversamos algumas vezes ultimamente, Edward, mas eu quero a sua palavra mais uma vez. Aquela garota é tudo pra mim. Eu posso não ter sido o pai mais presente do mundo quando ela era mais nova, o que me deixa arrependido, mas eu a amo demais".

Eu aceno.

"Cuide bem da minha menina. Ela merece nada menos do que o melhor. Eu estou confiando em você, garoto", ele acrescenta.

"Pode confiar, Charlie. Eu a amo muito", eu digo mais uma vez. "Eu tenho certeza que nós vamos brigar muito e chatear um ao outro, como qualquer casal, mas eu nunca faria nada pra magoar Bella, não intencionalmente. Eu prometo fazer tudo ao meu alcance pra que ela seja muito feliz".

Charlie acena, coçando a barba. "Estamos entendidos, então. Mas não esqueça, se Bella se queixar de você alguma vez, você vai se ver comigo", ele adverte e estende sua mão. Eu engulo seco e aceno, apertando sua mão.

.

.

Pouco depois que Charlie vai embora, meus pais se despedem. Minha mãe está aos prantos, como se nós fossemos viver em outro continente.

"Eu não posso acreditar que meu menino vai viver longe de mim", ela diz me abraçando. "Sem nenhum dos meus filhos em casa! Eu não vou aguentar", ela chora ainda mais e eu acaricio suas costas.

Vejo meu pai dividido entre rir dela e se solidarizar com sua esposa. Emmett este distraído por seu celular e Bella está com os olhos cheios d'água, olhando em minha direção.

"Não fica assim, mãe. Eu prometo que vamos à Forks o tempo todo. Não vai nem dar tempo de você sentir saudades, você vai ver", eu tento consolá-la.

Bella se aproxima e também abraça minha mãe. "Eu tenho que cuidar de Charlie, Esme. Não posso deixá-lo sozinho por muito tempo", ela ri. "Nós vamos nos ver sempre".

"Oh, minha querida", ela me solta e volta sua atenção à Bella. Eu deixo as duas conversando e me despeço do meu pai.

"Você sabe que pode sempre contar conosco, filho. Pra tudo", ele reafirma e eu aceno. "E cuide bem da Bella. Ela é uma boa garota pra você e eu não quero problemas com Charlie. E não se desvie do principal, Edward: vocês estão aqui pra estudar, pra se formar e ter uma carreira. Não se deixem distrair pelas festas e nada do tipo", ele aconselha.

"Fica tranquilo, pai. Nós sabemos que estudar é nossa prioridade. E sobre Bella, eu vou fazer e tudo pra deixa-la feliz porque eu não quero perdê-la nunca".

.

.

Mais tarde, estamos deitamos na cama, abraçados. Nossa primeira noite juntos em nossa nova casa.

"Você está feliz?", eu pergunto. Embora ela tenha andado por aí com um sorriso estampado no rosto o dia todo, eu quero ouvi-la dizer isso.

"Muito", ela apoia o queixo no meu peito e me encara. "Ainda tem muita coisa para ajeitar, mas nossa casa tá ficando linda. E nem acredito que é a _nossa_ casa. Só nossa", ela fala animada.

"E é nossa de verdade. Esse apartamento", eu revelo. "Pelo tempo que você quiser".

Ela se senta na cama abruptamente. "Como? Você...você comprou?", ela questiona com os olhos arregalados. "Mas você disse que iria alugar...".

"Eu sei", eu me sento de frente pra ela. "Mas era um bom investimento e eu gostei muito daqui. Sei que você também gostou. Mas a gente não tem que morar aqui pra sempre. Eu sei que nós já falamos em voltar pra Washington depois de nos formar e ficar perto dos nossos pais. É simplesmente uma opção. Podemos mantê-lo ou vender depois", eu dou de ombros.

Ela se aproxima e se senta em meu colo. "Você, danado, escondeu isso", ela bate em meu peito de brincadeira, me fazendo rir. "Quem sabe?"

"Meu pai e o seu. Só eles. Se eu tivesse falado com minha mãe e Alice eles estariam reformando tudo o que fosse possível e isso atrasaria nossa mudança".

Bella ri. "Isso é verdade. Especialmente Alice".

"Mas agora você já pode ir pensando em tudo o quer mudar. Tenho certeza que aquelas duas vão ficar muito contentes e te ajudar".

"Hum, eu não sei. Eu gosto de tudo como está", ela responde pensativa.

"Tudo bem, então. Não precisa mudar nada", eu digo.

Eu me levanto e busco na minha mochila a caixinha que comprei algum tempo atrás. Não sei se esse é o momento ideal, mas não quero deixar passar mais tempo. Eu estive ansioso por esse momento.

"Eu quero te dar algo", eu digo nervosamente ao me aproximar dela de novo. Sento na cama e revelo a caixinha. Os olhos dela se arregalam e eu me apresso em falar de novo. "Não é isso...não o que você provavelmente está pensando", eu falo. "Ainda não", acrescento em tom mais baixo.

Eu abro a caixinha e entrego para Bella.

"Eddie", ela sussurra e pega da minha mão. Ela analisa o anel, tocando os detalhes.

"Eu queria algo pra simbolizar esse momento, o nosso compromisso. Não é um anel de noivado. Não ainda, mas eu espero que um dia _", muito em breve_ , "você aceite outro anel e que a gente fique juntos pra sempre".

Eu não sou bom em fazer declarações e essas coisas, por isso espero a reação dela ansiosamente. Seus olhos estão cheios d'água e ela ainda está olhando para anel.

"É lindo, Eddie", ela se joga em meus braços. "Eu te amo tanto", ela diz ao meu ouvido.

Eu pego a anel de volta e coloco em seu dedo. "Você pode usar aqui ou pendurado no pescoço em uma carente. Ou fazer o que quiser...você decide".

"Aqui é perfeito", ela diz olhando para a própria mão. "É tão lindo. Eu amei. Obrigada", ela me beija suavemente.

"Que bom que você gostou. Combina com você", eu beijo seu nariz. "E você não precisa me agradecer. Sou eu quem deve agradecer por você ter ido pra Forks há mais de um ano atrás e entrado em minha vida. Você poderia ter qualquer cara que quisesse e mesmo não entendendo o porquê me escolheu, eu farei de tudo pra te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Eu te amo, linda".

"Oh, Edward", ela me abraça apertado. "Você não faz ideia do quão sortuda eu sou, não é?! Eu não quero um cara qualquer, você é o único que eu quero. Você já me faz muito feliz e eu também quero o _pra sempre com você_ ".

Nós ficamos abraçados e conversando por horas durante noite, planejando pequenas e grandes coisas para nosso futuro. Eu me sinto absolutamente contente e em paz. Com Bella ao meu lado, eu mal posso esperar pelo amanhã, para iniciarmos nossa jornada juntos.

FIM.

 **-E-E-E-E-**

 **Oi.**

 **Como sempre, eu não sou muito boa com finais, mas minha intenção sempre foi terminar essa história junto com o fim do ensino médio deles. Ainda devo postar um epílogo, mas já estou marcando a história como completa.**

 **Eu agradeço muito a todos que dedicaram um tempinho para ler e comentar. Vocês são demais!**

 **Para quem ainda não conhece, tenho outra história em andamento, chamada 'O Recluso'. Deem uma olhadinha no meu perfil e a encontrarão lá ;)**

 **Até a próxima!**

 **T. Darcy**


End file.
